Gods Among Us
by onbrokenfeet
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa is moving to a new town with the strangest of traditions. While she wants to pretend that myths have no possible way of becoming true, it's hard to believe that when you are in fact a myth yourself.
1. Ghosts in the Garden

Second Frozen story! Something much different from 'Northern Lights' (which will be updated soon, promise!) This story starts a little slow but will have more parallels, more awkward fluff, and possibly some rated M stuff later on. Anyway, enjoy!

Both her mother and her father insisted the entire way there that she needed to stop fidgeting. It would all be fine, they promised. She'd make friends here, they promised.

Elsa stared out the window at the crisp fall leaves. Autumn was in full swing and the wind had gained a chill. Her thin, navy gloves were the barrier between her tumbling thumbs. Her father had promised them, this would be the last time they had to move. Last one. Ha. They'd moved 8 times including this one in the last 4 years. Always new towns, new homes, new schools. New faces she didn't care to memorize because they'd turn to smudges on the farthest corner of her brain.

"Ah, we're almost there," her father said with a light voice. He was a tall man, in shape. He had the softest blue eyes that'd make you believe every lie. But he never told one, well, except when he promised they wouldn't move anymore.

"Arendelle in two miles," her mother added with a cheery voice.

Arendelle, supposedly, was a quiet town. A lot of old buildings and family run shops. It was said that it looked gorgeous this time of year and even prettier covered in snow. As her father began to turn the wheel, they found their exit. The highway soon thinned out into the main road of the town. On each side were trees slowly undressing from their autumn colors. Light yellow grass covered what would have been sky scrapers in Corona.

The town really _was_ small.

A man waved at them from the porch of a place called 'Rusty's Hammers and Nails.' He was wearing the greasiest pair of overalls Elsa had ever seen. He had a bit of stubble and a bit of an underbite. Father, of course, had to stop the car. Mother rolled down the window and called out to the man.

"Good morning, sir!"

"Mornin'! Ya'll visiting for the festival?"

Elsa perked up an eyebrow, meanwhile her parents looked at each other in confusion.

"Actually we're moving in nearby, do you know where Luna Lane is?"

"Down that way 'bout three streets, make a right, if you see the candy shop you've gone to far."

"Thank you!"

"Yes'm."

Mother rolled up the window and smiled widely.

"What a nice man," she said.

"Oh, there's my new work!"

Father pointed at a smaller branch of the company he worked for. He worked for a chain of hobbie shops. Luckily, this was the last in their chain, hopefully really meaning the last of their moves. The shop was similar to a log cabin, made of thick woods. It had a dark green awning that sat comfortably upon a wooden porch. A sign made of white planks spelled out 'Felix's Fine Hobbies.'

Felix, a life long friend of her dad's, had been nice enough to bestow the honors of her father managing one of his stores. Since then, Felix had been kind enough to move her father to every single store he owned.

One of those 'kinds' is meant sincerely.

The other is meant sarcastically.

After a few moments of gawking at shops and driving at five miles per hour, her parents finally made it down their street. They were across from a large park that sat right in the middle of town. It was filled with trees, as most of the town seemed to be. It had a lot of wooden benches and small paths. Some kind of metal statue was plopped down in the middle of the park. Elsa squinted, trying to see what it was. Before she could, the breaks were hit. She didn't noticed until her father shouted that they had arrived.

Elsa turned her attention to their new humble aboad. A two story house that was the end block of some identical row-homes. They had character though. They weren't as old as the dirt they stood in, but they may as well have been. Theirs was a light blue with the paint slightly peeling in certain spots. It had a wooden porch just like everything else seemed to. There were two windows on the second floor and one large one on the first.

The house was placed on a small hill. A few cement steps in between them and a new life. Elsa took a deep breath in through her nose and as she opened the car door, exhaled it through her mouth.

This is it, she thought.

Last one.

The place to let everything else go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days into living there and most things had been unpacked. Father had already eyed up his new workplace and met his new coworkers. One was a tall lad, blonde hair, kinda scruffy. His name was Kristoff but father always fumbled and said Christopher. He kept insisting for Elsa to meet him. Perfect guy to date, he said.

Boy, did she have a surprise for him.

They all sat around the dinner table now, Elsa poking at the porkchop on her plate. She seemed more focused on the color of her peas than any of the conversation.

"First day of school tomorrow, exciting right?"

Elsa tried to pretend she was still in a distant daydream.

"Elsa," her father said softly. "I know you don't want to start over again but really, it'll be great here. You'll be fine."

"I'm just going to focus on my studies," Elsa said without a hint of emotion. She sat up straight, no elbows on the table. As proper as she could be.

"Well, alright. I can't argue with that," her father chuckled.

Two days into living there and she already felt homesick. Which was odd considering she hadn't had a home that she'd entirely had a moment to get comfortable in. She missed the home before, though. The home when she was little. With a garden and a swing. She missed chasing around the butterflies and learning each one's latin name.

But home brought other memories too. Memories she wished were as smudged as the brief moments scattered across the outskirts of her brain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa was like nothing they'd ever seen.

The entire bus was chock full of boys in jeans with loose sweaters on. There were girls with sundresses on and thick tights. They all dressed so casually. Elsa, however wore her usual navy gloves. She wore a midnight blue dress that came down just past her knees. She had a small matching cape around her shoulders.

"Well would you take a gander at the new school nun?" one girl called.

Elsa's flats tapped against the bus floor slowly, trying to ignore her. She kept her chin up high and proper. Her hair was held into a big, thick white braid. Her bangs fell under a dark blue hairband.

"What's the matter, sister? Tell us about the lord!" a boy called. Elsa still ignored, not even looking down to find a seat.

Suddenly, something caught her hand. Elsa's limbs flailed, nearly losing her math book. She was pulled to sit into a seat, her dress rising far too high and her butt nearly falling off the edge.

"Nice landing."

"Thanks?" Elsa was still confused, she looked down, blushing. She pushed herself up and fixed her dress. Clearing her throat, she looked over at her captor. It was a thin girl, smiling softly. Her face was covered in a thin layer of freckles. Her eyes were a deep blue and they were so wide.

"You're welcome," the girl said, suddenly nervous. Was it because Elsa was staring? _Oh, no, I was staring_, Elsa suddenly bit down on her lip.

"You're really pretty," the girl whispered, leaning in but quickly turning to look out the window.

"Oh," Elsa said. "Thank you."

This thank you was less confused than the first. It was more sincere but still just as nervous and awkward.

"And ignore them, we'll be friends. Even if you are a nun. Not that there's a problem with nuns. Are you one?"

The girl had a knack for babbling, that was for sure. But not the annoying babble Elsa was accustomed to with teenage girls. A cute babble, adorable. Staring, again.

"No, no," Elsa chuckled. "I got a lot of hand-me-downs from my grand mother when she passed away. They're comfortable and unique, so I kept them."

"Unique is good, I like unique."

The bus came to a few more stops before finally leading them through the bus loop. There were only a few more busses in front of them. The tormentors from earlier made their way off the bus, shoving each other and the girls still giggled about their nun joke. Elsa rolled her eyes before standing, fixing her small backpack.

"Hey, if you ever need any help with anything, let me know!"

Elsa turned to face her new friend who was smiling just as wide as before. Elsa only just now realized the girl was wearing a thick, dark red sweater. Her jeans were lighter, slightly faded. Elsa looked back up to the girl's face, smiling lightly.

"Thank you."

Elsa followed the current of people as the kid behind her began to cough loudly as if to say 'move or I'm knocking you over.' The girl with the wide eyes and even wider smile slid behind Elsa, whispering an apology to the boy. Elsa stepped off the bus, staring at the large, brick building. It was smaller than her last school, which was hopefully a good thing. There was a large courtyard full of flowers, one sign reading 'Do not urinate in the garden.' Elsa barely had time to question it before wide-eyes tapped on her shoulder. The girl rocked on her heels, waving.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Elsa smiled, hoping that was a promise.

The girl was cute and she was certainly friendly. A powerful ally indeed. The girl ran off before another word was spoken. Oh dear. Elsa should have asked for her number. An even bigger Oh dear, Elsa should have asked for her name.

She was greeted from her zoned-out world by a low cough.

"You must be Elsa," a voice said.

"I must be," Elsa replied, nodding. Standing before her was a tall, thick chested boy. He had blonde hair and he looked a little scruffy. Ah, it must be Not-Christopher.

"I'm Kristoff," the boy said, extending a hand. Elsa took it lightly, shaking it. "Your dad wanted me to make sure you were alright."

Elsa shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I'll be sure to thank him in my best five-year-old voice," she chuckled.

"Well, as you seem to have enough sass to thoroughly take care of yourself, I'll leave you be," the boy responded, laughing.

"Wait," she said. "Do you know a girl-"

"Let me guess. Pigtails, big eyes, talks a lot but in a good way?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"That would be Anna. Governer's daughter. She leaves quite the impression, doesn't she?"

Ah, just as Elsa was feeling special. The governer's daughter probably had so many friends, it'd be Elsa's turn to be the smudge. Oh well. She had books to re-read, she'd be fine.

"Yes, she sat next to me on the bus, I didn't catch her name."

"Well, now you've caught it and I need to catch a seat in math before gives me detention. I'll be seeing you at the Star Fall festival right?"

Oh. That must have been the festival the grease trap had mentioned a few days ago. What exactly it was, Elsa had no idea. Still, it sounded interesting. Maybe even interesting enough to put off her third time of reading through The Illiad.

"I suppose so," Elsa said.

"Great! See you tonight then!"

"Tonight?"

Elsa didn't even get to wave as yet again, someone had run off. The girl sighed, finally moving from the curb. As the busses began to drift away she stared down at her schedule. Her homeroom was her history class. History, room 3.

Elsa pulled the first door handle, unsure of what to expect.

After all how much history can a small town have?

A lot.

As much history as she did.

And while she did know pasts could catch up to you, she had no idea a past that wasn't her own could suddenly appear. A past that wasn't her own would soon anchor her to Arendelle, the small town that wasn't even on the map.

And that anchor would forever change the way she missed her childhood.

For there was more than one ghost lingering in the garden.


	2. Sticky Fingers

A/N : Thanks for the pleasant reviews! There are a few references to some other Disney movies in this one, can you find em' all? There's also a shout-out to one of my current favorite Frozen fanfic writers, Yollm who is currently writing 'For Her Hand' I definitely recommend you check it out! For now, enjoy chapter two and learn a bit about the odd little town of Arendelle and let me know what you think!

Edit - The story has been fixed as the teacher's name got lost in the doc upload somehow! Sorry!

History had been spent fidgeting in her seat. Her knee was bobbing, hands in her lap, she sat up straight. Occasionally someone would glance over to her, giving her an odd glare. The room was covered in motivational posters and Elsa tried to keep her attention on them and only them, staring hard at the little bits of text plastered on the walls. It was a small classroom, really, and there wasn't much else to look at. One chalkboard at the front of the room and a projector on the table in front of it. A rickety old projection screen hung by its last threads was pulled down over some chalky text.

Her teacher, Mister Ralph, was a big man. Huge, really. He must have worked out every second of every day. He wore a red button up shirt with short sleeves. His dark brown hair was thrown in every direction. His muscles matched his enormous smile.

He was a nice guy, he really was.

He just absolutely had to tell them all about a bit of town history. While Elsa had gotten to skip the week of 'We're just going to introduce ourselves and give you ten pounds of paper work.' She, unfortunately, was here to listen to him drone on about the fascinating world of witchcraft.

Apparently this was one of the towns that was known for way, way, way back when, burning witches at the stake. Lovely. Mr. Ralph raised a heavy hand to show them carefully sketched pictures done by a terribly mentally scarred young lad who had been dead for a few hundred years by then.

"There's a tome that was found in the chapel. Written in this time by Priest Yollm, it was done on his death bed," the teacher explained, changing the slide to show a dusty old book. "It's said that as he wrote, he looked out to see the stars falling from the sky. He believed, at first, that the witches were attempting to burn the world in revenge. However, he then decided a witch could never create something so beautiful. He decided those in the Sky were sending a blessing. A miracle to save them from the witches. It is said a God fell from the sky that day."

Elsa was now paying full attention to the large man with the odd hair. She tilted her head slightly to the side. Witches could never create anything beautiful, she repeated in her head. She let a sigh flow through her nostrils, looking down at her desk.

"Miss Elsa," he called, making her head shoot back up.

"Since you've read my poster about achieving your dreams about twenty times in the last five minutes, you must know an awful lot about witches to ignore me. Would you like to come tell everyone the rest of the story?"

She didn't need to turn her head either way to know that the entire class was staring at her. She felt her breathing stop, her chest seemed to be collapsing on her lungs. Her eyelid flinched.

"No, sir. I'm sorry," she let out quietly.

"Alright then."

Just then, the bell rang. Thank the Sky or the witches or whatever created what that priest saw. Elsa slumped back in her seat, exhaling deeply, shutting her eyes for a second. Suddenly she felt a presence standing next to her.

"Miss Elsa," the voice said, deep and slightly too loud.

Elsa opened her eyes, sitting up straight. She began to shove her books into her bag.

"Sorry, sir," she mumbled, quickly assembling herself.

"As I feel you don't know very much about the town you're now living in, I think you should take this book with you and learn a bit so you can hopefully spend less time looking at my posters and more time learning tomorrow."

Elsa nodded, apologizing again before darting off to find her Chemistry class. Luckily, she shared that with Kristoff who was kind enough to invite her to sit with him at lunch. Elsa accepted, glad she didn't have to sit in the bathroom stall as per usual.

"So, you missed a bit of Mister Ralph's class, huh?" Kristoff asked, pointing at the book. It read 'Arendelle's Witch Hunts.'

"I didn't mean to," Elsa explained. "I just-"

Elsa was going to explain herself, but something caught the corner of her eye. A big red sweater and a light, light pair of blue jeans came bouncing in the door. The face above the clothing was covered in a wide smile.

"Hey!" Anna said cheerfully. The girl asked politely if she could sit next to Elsa. Elsa responded by a silent but happy nod.

"I never caught your name," Anna said.

"It's Elsa."

"That's different. But good different! I like different, just like I like unique! Even though they're kind of synonyms, so it makes sense, I guess."

"I guess," Elsa chuckled.

"Anna, nothing you say ever makes sense," Kristoff laughed. They carried on for a moment, going back and forth as though they were brother and sister.

This is nice, Elsa thought. They're my friends, she thought. Well, more-so acquaintances. But acquaintances became friends, right? God, she'd gone on so long in her room with her books, she forgot how this worked.

"Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head, realizing she'd been staring at the black top of their lab table for far too long.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Anna shook her head, so she looked to Kristoff who shook his head before pointing. A tall, extremely thin man stood at the head of the class. He had an obvious white toupee hiding his bald spot which was accompanied by a thick, white mustache that was nearly devouring his face.

"My name is Professor Duke," the man said, his arms behind his back. He began walking toward Elsa. "If you wish to stare off into space, I recommend you go back to Corona and take Astronomy. Here, you will treat me with respect."

"Of course sir," Elsa said. A sly grin grew across her face. The man nodded, turning around. "I hair deeply what you have to say."

"What did you say?!"

"I care deeply what you have to say, sir. I was only being respectful."

Elsa's big blue eyes batted their eyelashes at him and her lip became a pout.

"Yes, well, thank you. Now, today you will be learning of Nobel gasses," Professor Duke began. Elsa let out a little giggle, satisfied with herself. Kristoff gave her a congratulatory stern, but gentle jab to the shoulder. Anna giggled alongside her.

"Nice one," Anna whispered.

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa couldn't have been more excited to get off the bus. Her stop was at the end of her street and all she wanted to do was flop down on her bed and read. She glanced over to the park, realizing it was covered in tables and tents. Various lanterns hung from the tree branches, all of them a different hue of a different color. The park, while slowly growing darker, was bursting with color. Oh right, the festival. A woman walked by her, carrying what seemed to be a dozen pies piled up past her face. The woman had flour powdering her dark hair, a true baker.

"Do you need any help?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Oh, please, thank you."

Elsa grabbed half the pies, clearing the woman's vision. Once Elsa was sure she had them balanced, she smiled, following her plump new acquaintance. They made their way down one of the main paths of the park which Elsa now realized were made of thick, uneven cobblestone. The woman turned to place the pies on a table. Her canopy seemed to be salmon or some other sort of almost-pink. A big sign read "Oaken's Pies."

Elsa sat her stack on the table which was covered in tons of various sweets. She had to hold back from drooling, it all smelled delicious. From pineapple upside down cake, to devil's food cake, to raspberry pastries shaped like little stars. The display was pretty nifty too, trays, shelves, all of it shaped like stars. All of it showing off neatly placed sweets.

"Would you like a cupcake dear?"

"Oh, that'd be lovely, thank you ma'am."

"Oh, would you look at that, helpful and has manners! Here, dear, take two."

The woman carefully placed two cupcakes in a box, closing the lid. Elsa took one look at them and already decided they were delicious. Moist chocolate cake, smothered in chocolate icing, topped with little scrapings from a chocolate bar.

"Thank you so much," Elsa said.

"You're quite welcome. Are you coming back for the festival this evening?"

"I suppose so. What kind of festival is it?"

"Oh! You must be the from the new family. Every year, the town has a festival here in the park to watch the shooting stars. All the lights in the town are turned out, well except the street lights, that'd be a little dangerous," the woman giggled. "It used to be in offering to the gods that supposedly fall from the stars. Now we just have sweets and let the kids run around with sparklers. It's just a nice tradition, the whole town shows up for it!"

So that's what it was. The myth about the witches and the gods from history. People here used to believe that a god actually fell from the stars. Then again, they also hung women believing they were witches, mostly for doing completely ordinary things.

"So a god is supposed to fall from the stars?" Elsa pressed for more, wondering if this town could be any more strange.

"Oh no, only once every fifty years. The last one would have been, hm, I believe about seventeen years ago. That was the year they played volley ball with pumpkins. A lot of bruises that year..."

Elsa suddenly felt a little sick. She didn't believe in anything falling from the sky. She didn't believe in any particular deity.

She did, however, believe in witches.

"I can imagine," she perked up a slight smile to hide her sudden need to vomit everything she'd ever eaten.

"Anyhoo, dear, I've got to finish setting up. Stop by later and let me know how my baking is!"

"I will, thanks again."

Elsa held the box close to her chest, staring straight forward. She felt a bit light headed. Seventeen years ago. A couple hundred years before that Priest Yollm saw shooting stars and then what? What else did he see? She had a bit of a gap between the falling stars and the sudden worship of a god. What god? Elsa couldn't resist a good mystery.

Her shoes began to clack against the cement steps up to her house. She pulled open the thick open door and was immediately smacked with the smell of freshly baked ham.

"Hey honey! How was school?"

"It was fine," Elsa said flatly. She didn't even make a glance toward her parents. She could already see them in her mind. Her mother's hands suddenly becoming oven mitts. Her front covered in a pink apron. Her father with his feet on the coffee table that he was not supposed to have his feet on. A newspaper in his hands. Elsa slid off her shoes, her socks hitting the hardwood steps.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" her father called after her. She stopped just before the small wall that came about half way down the stair case.

"Yes, Kristoff and his friends invited me."

"Oh? See, I told you he was a good kid. A girl also dropped by a few minutes ago asking for you."

"Big blue eyes, wide smile, talks a lot but in a good way?"

"Yep, that's the one. She wanted to ask you something but she wasn't making a single bit of sense so I don't know what it was."

"Oh." Elsa looked down at the floor, her mission suddenly being left behind her. Mysterious shooting star god could wait.

"Is she a new friend of yours?" her mother asked.

"Oh, yes. I'll probably see her at the festival tonight."

"That's wonderful dear. I'm glad to hear you're making friends."

Elsa smiled and they exchanged a few more happy phrases before Elsa insisted she needed to do her homework. She made it up the staircase, steering herself to the right. Her room had light blue walls with white trim. The corner to the right was currently a pile of boxes. All of them neatly marked and organized. Her bed was to the right which was immediately squished below her collapsing body. Across the room was a small, wooden TV stand which would eventually hold a TV that she'd never use. Next to that was a large, four shelved book case with more books than most people would ever read in their whole lives.

Elsa was only concerned about one book at the moment. Wiggling out of her backpack and letting it hit the floor with a light thud, Elsa dug out Mr. Ralph's book. She opened it immediately, laying back against her headboard.

The first chapter was titled, 'On his deathbed.'

It spoke of Priest Yollm's last days. A doctor had been seeing him every day though he'd come down with a sever cough and he was sweating like a hog. The man had only requested ink and a quill. He wrote out his will, first, leaving everything to his son. He then wrote the story of the shooting stars. Apparently he thought he was hallucinating, staring out his window. Then suddenly his wife came in, telling him how beautiful it was. He told her it was the witches but she disagreed. He then decided witches could never create anything so beautiful.

So he told her the story.

The story he had told many times in his sermon. The sky had men that sat upon the sun. They looked down on the world, watching over it from a distance. Those men had sisters who sat upon the moon, watching the world as it slept. The priest said the only way to describe them was as though they were people for there was no word in the English language to describe them.

Elsa perked an eyebrow. Okay, so there were people on the sun and moon. And there were people on Earth who believed this. She shook her head, pressing on.

The priest said that this was a blessing, it had to be. A blessing to keep away the evil spirits that brought witchcraft upon the world. It was one of the gods who could not bear to watch the world suffer the way it did. Apparently, this god was the last thing the priest saw before he died. The priest wrote that the god promised that every fifty years, he would send one of his brothers or sisters to drive away the evil spirits.

The other townsfolk decided to hold a festival every time the stars fell, to honor the god who had saved them.

So, that's what it was. Elsa sighed. That's it? Just a hallucination from a dying man. She closed her eyes, slinking down. Just when she thought she had an answer...

"Elsa! Kristoff is here!"

Elsa chose this as the moment to slam her book shut, tossing it to the corner of her bed. She made her way downstairs to see Kristoff standing in the doorway. He had two other people behind him. One was a pudgy young boy wearing a large, white sweater. He had a bit of an oddly shaped nose, not that Elsa would ever say that aloud. She was sassy, not rude. He smiled an odd, half smile, showing off his large front teeth.

The other boy was lanky, tall. He had dark brown hair that came down over his eyes. He had a long face to match the rest of his body. His chin was covered in the tiniest layer of brown stubble.

Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling at her guests.

"Would you boys like to come in for dinner before you go?" mother asked, always kind and needing to fill everyone with enough food to feed an army.

"No, thank you, we're saving room for festival food. It's not a party until you've had Misses Kona's pies and Tiana's gumbo."

"Well, you all have fun, don't stay out too late!" Father called from his crossword puzzle.

"We won't, father. I'll see you soon."

After they left, Kristoff introduced his friends. His pudgy friend was Olaf, who apparently loved warm hugs and without even asking, squeezed Elsa so tight she thought her liver would pop. The tall one was Sven who apparently hadn't spoken for as long as Kristoff remembered. Kristoff apparently did most of the talking for him.

"I am going straight for some caramel apples," Kristoff said, rubbing his hands together. "My family is in town and all of them have been trying to feed me a ton of food since last night. I've been saving room for this for the last week now."

"That's dedication," Elsa admired.

"I'm dedicated!" Olaf suddenly spouted.

"I'm sure," Elsa smiled. "Oh, is Anna with you?"

"No, she was wandering the festival with her dad. She'll catch up later."

Elsa looked down, disappointed. "She came to look for me, my father said she had something to ask me."

Kristoff looked to Sven. Sven looked to Olaf. Olaf looked to Kristoff.

"Hm, brave. Soon, but brave."

"What?" Elsa perked up her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Kristoff waved his hand as if to swat away the conversation. "And don't tell her," he pointed at Olaf. "You always spoil surprises."

"Fiiiiine," Olaf sighed.

"Alright then?" Elsa, now even more confused, took her first steps into the park. It was even prettier now that the sun was starting to set. She noticed now that some of the lanterns were shaped like stars. The whole park was flooded with the smell of food.

"Caramel apples, gumbo, and pie, here we come!"

"Lets go get some junk food!" Olaf replied. The boys began to run off, Sven following suit. Elsa chuckled, her own stomach growling. She realized she'd left her cupcakes at home without taking a single bite. She wandered past a few tents. "Aurora's Quilts," was one. Elsa had made one quilt in her entire life and needed half a box of band-aids to fix her sewing needle wounds. Not that she was bad at sewing, she was quite good, really. There was just a lot of fabric and only a bit of Elsa.

'McQueens's Car Shop' was another. Elsa couldn't drive, nor did she take an enormous interest in mechanics.

'Belle's Books.' There we go. Elsa stopped, smiling at the slender brunette behind the table. There was a man reclined behind the brunette, his boots up on a table his boots probably shouldn't have been on. What a beast.

"Hello," the brunette smiled.

"Hi," Elsa smiled back.

"You must be new."

It only now clicked that everyone said that. A town where everyone literally new everyone. In Corona you could go down a block and find a hundred people that maybe barely said hi to each other once.

"Yes, we just moved in."

"Lovely. My name is Belle, this is Adam."

"I'm Elsa, nice to meet you."

"What kind of book are you looking for? Far off places? Daring sword fights? A prince in disguise?"

"Nothing in particular, actually, I really just enjoy reading."

"We'll make great friends then," the girl smiled once more. "Feel free to stop by my shop anytime."

Another friend already, wow. Elsa admired the girl's magnificent collection of books. Everything from Homer to Poe to Tolstoy was here. Old books, new books, romance and adventure. The girl told her this was only a small fraction of what she had in her shop. Elsa was beginning to feel more and more happy here when suddenly she heard a loud voice over the feedback of a microphone. In the middle of the park, behind the strange statue was a small stage. A man stood there, trying to gain everyone's attention. The brunette explained it was the governor and that the stars would be falling soon. As lights began to go out down the main street, Elsa decided to see what the man had to say.

As she began to blend in the cast of faces gathering around, Elsa realized that this was in fact Anna's father. She shifted her gaze, seeing Anna sitting in a chair behind him. Anna was smiling brightly and wiggled her fingers. Was she waving at Elsa? Elsa waved in return, earning a nervous smile from the other girl.

Elsa's gaze was broken by the sudden contact of a large shoulder against her. It was Kristoff, his fingers covered in a thick sheet of sugar, chocolate, and every other sticky substance in the world. His mouth was full, his cheek holding more food than anyone should chew all at once.

"Hey, we found you!" Kristoff said.

"Me and your sweets, apparently," Elsa said, gesturing at his hands and his elbows full of tucked away goodies.

"Of course, we wait every year for this feast."

Elsa was going to reply but her attention turned to the governor who finally got the feedback to die down. He raised a hand to quiet everyone down.

"Citizens of Arendelle, I welcome you to the Star Fall festival!"

Everyone clapped, some cheered, Kristoff let out a loud 'WOO' that resulted in the lady in front of them nearly being covered in half-chewed apple.

"On this day we celebrate in honor of Priest Yollm's story of the men on the sun and women on the moon. We celebrate their decent upon our earth and thank them for their help."

The people cheered yet again. Elsa clapped, trying not to stare at Anna. Conceal it. Elsa told herself. Pretend you don't feel it. But she did feel it, a bit of glow about her cheeks knowing Anna was just over there. For their first ever conversation, she didn't even know the girl's name. Yet here she was, trying not to stare.

Elsa hadn't even realized the governor had stopped speaking, as he did, he left the stage and so did Anna. Elsa looked around, wondering where the girl was. After all, there was a question she needed to answer. She was instead pulled by Olaf, her hand being tugged in some other direction.

"Come on! We've got a great spot to watch the stars!"

Elsa was led to a blanket tossed nearly neatly across the yellow grass. It was white and red checkered, a classic picnic blanket. Kristoff plopped down, dropping his goodies around him. Olaf did the same, Sven only sat, crossing his legs, munching on a crunchy carrot.

"No sweets for you, Sven?"

Sven shook his head quietly.

"Sven's favorite snack is carrots. Tiana always has a few extra left over from her gumbo, so she leaves them for him."

"That's kind of her."

Sven shook his head happily, grinning into his next bite of his favorite snack. Elsa felt something hit the ground behind her. Well, a someone more than a something. The girl felt arms wrap around her body, looking down to see thin limbs, she assumed it could only be one person. A cupcake plopped down in Elsa's lap during the embrace.

"Did you bring enough cupcakes to share with everyone?"

"Nope, you guys always have yourselves prepared. I snagged an extra treat for Elsa."

Elsa felt her cheeks turn warm as the limbs grew limp around her, suddenly leaving her entirely. Anna scooted to sit next to Elsa. Anna's freckles were covered in chocolate. Well, her whole face was. Elsa smiled.

"You've got a little bit of a lot of chocolate on your face."

Anna let out a gasp, nervously pawing at her cheeks.

"Did I get it?"

"Not a single bit," Elsa chuckled. Elsa reached her hands up, putting her palms to Anna's cheeks, wiping each side down with her thumbs.

"Oh," Anna looked up in surprise, wishing the chocolate was there to hide her blush.

"Sorry," Elsa said nervously. The two shared an odd, awkward eye contact for a moment before a cough interrupted them.

"The stars are here!" Olaf shouted.

The people around them began to cheer. Fathers with children on their shoulders. Older couples in lawn chairs waving flags and holding each other's wrinkled little hands. Elsa looked down, seeing Anna's hand on the blanket. The red head was staring up at the sky, watching the first stars crawl across the distant night. Her green-ish, blue-ish, whatever beautiful color they were eyes began to light up. Elsa inched her own pinkie over, feeling the touch of Anna's pinkie. She inhaled deeply, waiting a second, the other girl didn't move a muscle. Elsa turned her attention to the sky, staring up like everyone else. Kristoff and Olaf still had mouths stuff with food, their obnoxious chewing giving her enough cover over her anxious breathing.

Why was she even doing this?

Hi, I'm Elsa, I've known your name for about 8 hours and I want to hold your hand. She's just pretty, it's just infatuation, she told herself. Suddenly she felt a pinkie grab hers, Anna's smallest limb wrapping around her own. Elsa felt that feeling in her stomach again. The square shaped pizza she had for lunch today was about to be thrown from her stomach into Kristoff's lap. At least this time it was a good nauseous, she guessed. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She slid her hand entirely under Anna's, and the other girl let their fingers intertwine.

Elsa let her breath leave her, not that she'd have any in a moment anyway.

Myth or no myth, the stars were beautiful. Thousands of them falling like the drizzle in spring. Brightly colored fingers crawled across the sky, each star carrying with it a tail that had seen more of the earth than even the ever-moving Elsa.

Elsa felt a weight on her shoulder as Anna rested her head upon it.

"It's beautiful," Elsa remarked, now unable to pay attention to the other girl.

"You're beautiful," Anna whispered. "I mean, wait, what?!" The other girl shot up, looking down and blushing harder than anyone in any romance novel Elsa had ever read.

Elsa only smiled at the now heavily breathing, nervous wreck that was Anna. Sven had turned a concerned head to the girls but quickly knew there was no need.

"Thank you," Elsa said back quietly. "You're beautiful too."

Anna let out a surprised 'oh' before scooting herself back over, resting her cheek back upon Elsa's shoulder. Elsa would learn that night that Anna loved chocolate as much as she did. That she loved being outdoors, as her father was overprotective and always insisted she play inside as a child. Anna didn't like reading, couldn't sit still for it, but agreed that Elsa should read to her sometime. Anna and Elsa spent a while talking before Kristoff and the boys decided it was time for more food.

Elsa laid back, Anna lying next to her. There were still a few more stars dripping from the sky. Elsa could see the moon between the dying remains of the tree's fall colors.

"It really is beautiful here this time of year"

"Was it ever like this in any of the other towns you lived in?"

"No, not really. Everyone here seems like one big family."

"You should meet Kristoff's family. Loads of them. Tall, small, big, old. It's amazing they fit them all in their house every year. He lives with his Grand Pabbie. Oh, no. I'm rambling. He doesn't like when people talk about his family, he thinks they're embarrassing."

"Most people think their families are embarrassing."

"True, very true. What's your family like? I met your dad today."

"My parents are some of the kindest people alive. I used to spend my summers with my grandmother when I was little, though. She had the prettiest garden and this old swing we used to play card games on. I'll always consider that home."

"That sounds lovely."

"It was. When she died," Elsa cleared her throat, feeling the heat of tears well up in her eyes. "When she died, I felt like a big part of my life just vanished. Her home was sold and I stayed in a lot, just reading. Reading of castles with big gardens, hoping maybe she was in one of the stories."

"That's so sad," Anna pouted. "Beautiful, but sad."

"What's your family like?" Elsa decided to ask, done with her sob-story.

"It's just me and my dad. My mom died a few years ago, I don't really remember a lot of her. I just remember she had the prettiest smile in the whole world. She was going for a business trip in Corona and the rain got really, really bad. She didn't see the car in front of her begin to swerve. She died on impact."

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said, turning her head to look at the girl.

"It's okay, they said she didn't feel any pain." Anna perked up a smile, even though both of them were ready to cry.

"At least you got her smile," Elsa said. Anna smiled even wider, whispering a thank you. Elsa rested their noses together, both of them now sharing a happy, un-awkward moment of silence.

Which was, of course, interrupted.

"Sorry to break-up the lovey dovey stuff, here, but they're clearing out the park. Unless you want to get dragged away by security, I suggest we leave."

Elsa turned her head to see Kristoff leaning over them and sighed. She forced herself up, helping Anna up. They made their way to the sidewalk as Olaf grabbed the blanket.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Kristoff asked.

"I was actually just going to invite Anna to stay with me."

"Really?" Anna gasped excitedly.

"Yes," Elsa said. Anna immediately clung to the girl's arm.

"Well, you are both invited over in the morning for breakfast. Auntie is cooking nearly a hundred waffles."

"Thanks, we'll be there!" Anna said happily.

As the crowd dispersed, Elsa walked a still clinging Anna toward her home. Elsa decided to ask Anna what she thought about the whole Men of the Sun, Women of the Moon, witches mumbo-jumbo.

"I believe there might be some magic in the world somewhere. I mean, there's so much other incredible stuff. Why not, right?"

"I suppose," Elsa said flatly. "What about witches?"

"I think it's silly to think that all witches are bad. I mean, everyone has a choice. It's not like, if you're born with some kind of power or if you learn it, you're automatically going to use it for evil. Some of them have to choose the good side, right?"

Elsa thought about that, long and hard. She stared deep into the cement of the sidewalk. Someone actually believed magic could be used for good. Finally, Elsa thought. Finally.

"So then why would gods come to destroy them all?"

"Hm," Anna thought. "Maybe they wouldn't destroy all of them. Maybe one of the witches was a god, maybe the one from the sun wasn't the first to fall. His statue in the park only says he's a god, but not the first to fall."

Oh, so that's what the statue was. The first god to visit, or well, so the myth said. Elsa had a feeling there was something more to the story.

"Do you like Mythology or something?"

"You could say that," Elsa said, digging her house keys from her pocket. "Oh, father said you dropped by earlier."

Elsa jiggled her keys inside the lock, trying to remember what father had told her about the trick to this old handle.

"Yeah, I did," Anna said nervously.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Well, actually," Anna was stopped by the door suddenly opening. Elsa stared in disbelief, she hadn't even gotten the key to turn. She then found the culprit to be her father who smiled widely.

"Elsa! And I see you brought your friend home!"

"Yes, can she stay the night please?"

"Of course, come in, come in."

Her father gestured for them both to come in, Anna thanking them and calling her father before he 'sent a thousand police cars assuming she'd been taken for ransom.' He really was overprotective. Elsa soon took the girl up to her room, telling her mother a thousand times that they did not want any ham. In the end she had to negotiate and say she'd take two cans of soda.

"So," Elsa said, sitting on her bed with Anna plopping down next to her.

"What were you going to ask, again?"

To be continued.


	3. Witch Hunt?

A/N : Thanks again for all the kindness! More fluff in this one and a bit more on our witches and gods.

The gentle hum of crickets could be heard outside her window, the room itself entirely quiet. Anna only sat, barely taking a breath. It was as if the girl completely froze. Elsa tried not to look at her, though she was curious. It had to of been important.

"Well," Anna rolled her wrist as if to explain but quickly bit her tongue. "You see," she tried to start again.

"Take your time," Elsa smiled gently. "We've got all night."

"See, that's the thing. Kristoff kinda talked me into it and I thought I'd ask you on the bus but then my dad had some kind of freak out and decided I couldn't ride the bus home. But by then, you know, I built up all this courage, but then you weren't home yet. So I thought I'd ask you later but by then it was pointless."

"Pointless?"

The girl had only knocked on her door a couple of hours ago, what could have changed? Still, Elsa watched the heavy heaving and stuggling the other girl's anxious chest was doing.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, completely. The moment has passed so I'm just gonna go to bed, night!"

Anna quickly flopped down on her side, making obviously fake snoring noises.

"So then may I ask you a question?" Elsa asked, staring down at the girl who still insisted upon snoring.

"Nope, asleep, sorry."

"I guess I'll have to find out myself," Elsa let a sly grin creep across her face. With all the quickness she could muster, Elsa was straddled above the hips of the 'sleeping' Anna. Anna rolled to her back, about to question what the other was doing. Before she could, fingers dug into her side and began wiggling. Anna's legs began twitching as her throat nearly burst with laughter.

"No-no stop!" Anna spouted through giggles.

"Hm, no, I don't believe I can until you tell me what your question was," Elsa chuckled, tickling even harder. Tears welled up in Anna's eyes and her breathing was getting more and more rough.

"Never!" Anna shouted back.

"Alright then," Elsa shrugged her shoulders and resumed her motions. Anna took a big, rough breath in and finally decided she'd had enough.

"Fine! Fine! I surrender."

Elsa's fingers stopped moving and Anna was finally given a chance to inhale. The red-head caught her breath as Elsa's hands were placed against the mattress, holding her place in case treachery was afoot.

"I was going to ask," Anna said through short breaths. "If-you'd-be-my-date-this-evening."

"Huh?" The words came out so quickly, Elsa didn't understand a single one. Though, from what she had learned today, that was just Anna.

"I was going to ask you," Anna said, turning her head to look away. "If you'd be my date this evening."

"Oh." Elsa's eyes were wide enough to swallow the moon at that point.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I told Kristoff you were really pretty, and you also turned out to be pretty funny. So he told me to ask and I thought I had a chance, which was dumb, and I'm sorry."

"It's not dumb," Elsa shook her head. The girl leaned down, giving Anna a gentle peck on the cheek. It must have been the adrenaline from the tickle fight. It must have been some bravery from seeing Anna so vulnerable. It must have been something. Elsa had never kissed anyone. Well, unless you count that girl with the choppy brown hair in Corona but that was spin the bottle and Elsa barely remembered that party. Not that she wanted to.

An 'oh' now drifted from Anna's lips. Soft and surprised. Anna turned her head to stare back up at Elsa, admiring the brand new blush across her cheeks. Anna reached a hand, her palm resting across what should have been brightly burning embers.

"Your skin is so cold," Anna said quietly.

"It always is," Elsa shrugged.

"Why?"

Elsa gulped and Anna bit down on her lip. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Anna said nervously, removing her hand.

"It's okay," Elsa whispered. "I'll tell you one day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while of breathing into the silence, limbs tossed this way and that, a few 'ouch' and 'wait hold ons', Elsa was completely ensnared in Anna's thin limbs with small fingers brushing gently through her hair. Elsa laid on her back, staring into the ceiling with Anna inbetween asleep and awake at her side.

"Tell me more about your grandmother," Anna said softly. "Unless you don't want to."

Elsa thought hard, trying to remember as much as she could. She remembered a day where the breeze felt like it had been carried all the way from the beach. Where the sun seemed brighter than ever before. She remembered having just learned all about her grandmother's newest plant.

"She was the most gentle soul," Elsa finally spoke. "She had a butterfly bush planted by the swing one year. It was always bursting with the most beautiful colors. Dozens and dozens of butterflies would come every day. I asked her how she got them to come and she said one came first. A monarch butterfly came one day and she spoke to it as politely as she could. Asking it if it had a nice trip, asking it about its family. She said the next day it brought a friend, the day after that another, and another. She spoke to every single one and gave them all names."

"Did you ever see the monarch?"

"Mhm, it was huge by the time I got to see it. She gave it a very special name."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Elsa," the girl smiled. "She said that it was a monarch coming to visit me as I was Queen of the Garden."

"Queen Elsa of the garden, huh?"

"Mhm," Elsa nodded. "We had a tea party on the swing that day and she said all the important rulers of the world would be there."

"She sounds wonderful," Anna sighed happily.

"She was," Elsa sighed. "That was the last time I ever saw her."

"At least it's a happy memory, though. A good one to hold on to! I wish I could've met her and her butterflies."

"She would have loved you."

"You think so?"

"Elsa!" A voice called from downstairs. "Would you or Anna like a snack?!"

"I better go down there," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Aww, do you have to?"

"Yes," Elsa chuckled. "I don't want her to kick the door off the hinges trying to bring us a tray of cookies. I'll be right back."

Much to Anna's protest, Elsa slid from her grasp. Anna left a little, sweet kiss on Elsa's cheek. Was this going to be some kind of routine? Elsa was okay with that. Wait, were they girlfriends? Elsa hadn't ever had a girlfriend before. What was involved with that other than kissing? She stared at the ground for so long she hadn't even noticed she was already in the kitchen.

Her mother beamed a smile at her, waving for her to come closer. Elsa's socks scooted against the white linoleum, wishing she would have stayed upstairs.

"Here, dear, I made some cookies. Chocolate chip and sugar," her mother said, handing over the tray.

"Thanks mom," Elsa said, only half in the room and half drifting off.

"Are you girls having fun?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, it's just, I, what does it feel like to," Elsa paused, her mother cocking her head to the side. Elsa swallowed hard, looking at the floor, hoping it'd answer for her.

"Calm down Elsa, just breathe. Do you need any of your medicine?"

"No. No, I'm okay, really. I'm just a little afraid and confused."

"About what?"

"I don't know how you'd feel if I told you."

"Well for starters, lets wipe that lipstick off your cheek."

Elsa's bottom lip bobbed, her jaw trying to keep from hitting the floor. Her face burned brighter than the horizon when the men on the sun needed to rest. She felt like running, but something in her mother's eyes told her she didn't need to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna rolled over at the sound of the opening door, watching Elsa come in in a hurry. Red hair was tilted as a confused, concerned pair of eyes watched a tray clang against the TV stand. Anna stared for a second longer before deciding she could ask:

"Are you alright?"

"My mother saw lipstick on my cheek."

"Oh. Oh. Oh no. I'm sorry, are you in trouble?"

"Well," Elsa sighed, letting her shoulders slump. The taller girl sat on the bed with a big plop. Anna sat up, staring with worried eyes. Elsa's sly grin returned, "She loves you, apparently."

Anna's entire face went from heartbreak to a brightly lit jack-o-lantern in less than a second. She released a heavy, relieved sigh as Elsa began to chuckle. Elsa crawled over, laying down and letting herself be trapped once more in freckles and red hair.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"She said you were lovely and that she'd always love me no matter what."

"That's wonderful!"

"Mhm," Elsa smiled, hugging the other girl tight. "How would your father feel?"

"Oh, my father has already felt."

"Huh?"

"He came home one day and I was kind of kissing a girl and he kind of freaked out. But not in an angry way! Just kind of surprised."

"What did he do?"

"Pushed a law making marriage legal for me if I ever, you know, settled down. My dad can be a real pain and super, super over protective. I mean, he nearly had an officer hook the girl up to a lie detector test. Not that you'll have to deal with that! I mean, not that we're dating. You only met me today. I just mean, my dad loves me a lot, even though he's nuts."

Elsa giggled, letting the girl ramble. "Your father sounds...nice."

"Very. Just protective and slightly terrifying to anyone who wants to date me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

It was nice, all of it. From the giggling to the stories to learning so much more than loves of chocolate. Elsa, for instance, named off a great many names of butterflies in Latin. Anna tried to say them back with Elsa correcting her as politely as possible. Anna apologized for that and a million other things she didn't need to apologize for. Elsa heard the few stories Anna still kept in her mind about her mother. One being the time Anna fell down the steps and broke her ankle. Her dad had the car so her mother carried her all 4 miles to the hospital. Elsa said she'd loved to have met her mother and Anna said her mother would have loved her.

"Really?"

"Mhm, I bet though, somewhere in the sky," Anna pointed upwards with Elsa's eyes trailing it's direction. "My mom and your grandma are sitting together, having tea on a swing set, telling stories of us when we were little. I hope my mom isn't telling her about that time I peed my pants at the recital. Oh! No, now I've told you."

Elsa giggled. "You really think they're up there?"

"I bet there's the biggest, prettiest butterfly bush up there with Queen Elsa ruling over all of them."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." Anna burrowed further into Elsa, making Elsa sure she would suffocate. Still, she pet the hair that matched the autumn leaves, happy with this new theory.

"I'm glad my grandmother has such a wonderful friend up there."

"I'm sure my mother is glad I have such a wonderful friend down here."

Elsa's eyes widened once more, her cheeks dusted in a blush. She was going to speak again but by the rate of her breathing, Anna was already drifting off. Elsa yawned, deciding to close her eyes as well.

"I hope you're proud, grandmother," Elsa whispered into the quiet night. "I know I am."

With those words, Elsa drifted off in the sweet embrace of her new friend. Her heartbeat was the monotonous lullaby that kept the girl beside her at peace. Elsa wasn't sure what it would be like to wake up to someone else. She wasn't sure if they'd ever hold hands again or if she'd ever have to wipe red marks of affection off her cheek again. She didn't know if she'd ever taste lips that weren't covered in the scent of cheap whisky stolen out of someone's father's liquor cabinet.

She only hoped she could know, know all of it.

She hoped she could know what it felt like to fall in love...with Anna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One blink, two blink.

"Elsa?" Anna called to an empty room. She wiggled her fingers into the empty side of the bed where a girl had once laid. Confused and half awake, Anna thought maybe Elsa had run to the bathroom. She watched a few minutes go by on Elsa's alarm clock before deciding to get out of bed. She rolled over, landing on her feet with a thud. She opened the bedroom door quietly, hearing distant voices. She sat at the top of the stairs, recognizing Elsa's voice. She sounded...upset?

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Elsa both shouted and whispered at the same time.

"What doesn't it have to do with you? Your mother and I were watching the news this morning and we see a boy announce he's going on a witch hunt!"

"I'm still not seeing the problem, father, I'm not afraid of a boy who probably wets the bed after reading Goosebumps."

"Arendelle had it's first snow fall in October in nearly a hundred years, Elsa. This boy believe it's the witches returning. He could be dangerous."

"It's just snow, father," Anna heard Elsa plead. "He'll find there's no witch here and be on his way."

"We cannot risk this, Elsa, we need to be careful."

"I am careful!"

"Not careful enough, apparently. Conceal it."

"Don't feel it, I know father. It was one little mistake."

Anna covered her mouth with her hand, trying to breathe through her nose. What did it snowing have to do with Elsa?

"We're just worried, Elsa," Anna heard her mother come in. "Your father and I are concerned for your safety."

"I know, but it seems like we just have a lunatic on the loose, until there's any actual cause for concern, we shouldn't worry. Worrying will only cause more of a problem."

Anna leaned forward, hoping to hear more as the voices started to get quieter. She heard something about the star fall before she lost her balance, rolling down the staircase. She let out a painful groan before opening her eyes to see a worried Elsa staring down at her.

"Are you alright?!" Elsa knelt beside her.

"You're talking to the king of alright," Anna grinned, looking as though she'd ingested enough vodka to kill a horse.

"Do you remember your name, your majesty?"

"Anna."

"How old are you?"

"Sev-en-teen," the girl said slowly. Elsa helped her up, admiring the girl's bedhead. Anna looked around, noticing Elsa's father to be red in the face. Her mother seemed to have been crying recently.

"Are you guys okay?" Anna asked, trying to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping.

"We're fine," Elsa said.

This was responded to by a knock on the door, Elsa being the only one of clear mind at the moment, volunteered to answer it.

"Good morning! Sorry to disturb, my name is Hans. I'm the one conducting the hunt for witches. May I come in and ask a few questions?"

Elsa felt the door growing colder under her finger tips as if the wood were freezing. She dropped her hand by her side and smiled at the man.

"Certainly," she smiled.

To be continued.


	4. Hale Storm

A/N : This is a shorter chapter but it will probably gain a part 2 this evening if I have time! Some more...odd weather and a bit of Hans being a jerk as usual. Enjoy!

Elsa lead her unfortunate guest into her home. Her mother and father gave her odd looks, her mother quickly wiping her face. Father returned to his usual chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table. The TV was in the opposite corner of him. They had a large, extraordinarily comfortable green couch close to father's chair. Elsa took a seat on the end of it, Anna plopping down beside her. Hans took a seat in the chair near father's. Elsa had decided she'd probably need to give Kristoff a rain check on his breakfast invitation.

"Would anyone like a drink?"

"Oh, water, please, ma'am," Hans raised a finger.

"Grape soda, please?" Anna requested.

"Coffee," Elsa murmered. Her mother made a pot every morning, both for father and for Elsa. Her mother didn't like it very much but she was happy to add brewing it to her morning routine.

"Coffee for me as well, darling," father said, sticking his nose in his newspaper. He had no idea what Elsa was up to, but it was dangerous.

"Now," Elsa started. "What was it you wanted to talk about again?"

Elsa was nervous, extremely so. There was a man in her home hunting for witches. She could nearly hear her heart pounding through her head. Her foot tapped lightly, trying not to make it obvious. But above her waist, her back was straight, her chin was up, and her face had plastered a light smile. Not a hint of worry, none what so ever.

Conceal it.

"Oh, yes," Hans let out a 'charming' laugh. "You see, Arendelle encountered it's first snow in nearly a hundred years in an October. It didn't spread to any neighboring towns nor did it come from any. It just appeared over night and only enough to leave about an inch of powder."

"And you believe witches caused this?"

"Well, it is rather peculiar," Hans thought hard. "You see, my great great great great, well, you catch my drift, grandfather, Priest Yollm was a hunter of witches. He had more women hung in the gallows than any other man for his time. While that isn't the proudest of our family history, we still carry out the tradition of passing along his tome and of course, keeping an eye out."

Elsa's eye should have twitched, she should have been hyperventilating. Priest Yollm's great great great however many more great grandson was sitting here in front of her. He had the tome, the original tome. This man was more than any normal lunatic.

"Are you a priest as well?"

"Oh, no," Hans laughed again. "My father owns a car dealership in Corona. Me and all twelve of my brothers have been in his commercials. The same old after father's money thing, excluding me, of course."

So that's where she'd seen him before...still, something about that didn't fully click.

"Of course," Elsa eyed him curiously. Something was off...very off. "What can we do to help your quest?"

"Have you seen anything strange lately? Perhaps anyone spouting out incantations, building any sort of altars."

"Riding broomsticks during a full moon," Elsa mumbled nearly incoherently. Anna giggled, putting her hand to her mouth trying to hide it.

"I know, I know," Hans put his hands up, laughing along side the girl. His smile should have been the most charming thing the girl's had ever seen. "I'm just doing my job."

"I apologize," Elsa said clearing her throat. "It's just not every day a witch hunter knocks on my door."

"I understand," Hans nodded, his legs apart, hands on his knees. "I'm really sorry to barge in like this. I just want to make sure a coven isn't forming."

"Oh, not a problem, Hans. You're only looking out for the town."

"Well, thank you, you're the first family to not slam the door in my face."

"Of course. But what makes you think it's a coven?"

"A spell to create weather over an entire town is powerful. Terribly powerful. I don't believe one lone girl with an old spell book could do this on her own."

"I see," Elsa nodded. This boy believed in old school witches, ones with spell books and broomsticks. Those who had alters now only seen at the latest in black and white blurs meant to be photos. Elsa was just toying with him now, only a coven could be that powerful, huh?

Mother came wandering in with a tray, handing everyone their drink. Anna began immediately chugging down the soda as though she hadn't had a drink in days. Elsa sipped her coffee, choosing to look at the wall instead of Hans now.

"Woah there, take a second to breathe," Hans joked to Anna who let out an enormous burp.

"Oh," Anna blushed, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry, that's so embarrassing."

"No, no, you're adorable."

Elsa's coffee mug nearly lost it's handle under the sheer pressure from her fist. Her foot tapping ceased.

"Are you two sisters?" Hans asked.

"No, no we're uh-" Anna looked to Elsa. "We're, I mean, not sisters, but-"

"Friends?" Elsa suggested an answer.

"Friends! Right," Anna rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Elsa let me stay the night after the festival."

"Right! The festival was last night, greatest grandfather would love to have seen how his tome is still spreading through the years."

"I'm sure," Elsa offered, staring into her coffee.

Don't feel it.

"Did you have a date, Anna?"

Elsa was lucky to not have coffee in her mouth or else it'd be all over her lap. Elsa was lucky to have the control to not throw the mug at Hans's pretty little side-burn having face.

"Well," Anna rubbed her arm. "Kind of. I mean, it would have helped if I asked my date to be my date."

"I thought we were discussing witches," Elsa remarked.

"Sorry, I was just caught off guard by Anna's beauty that's all."

Oh no, Elsa felt it. Elsa felt the swelling, raging clouds above their home. Elsa felt hale dwindling in the distant breeze. There was a storm calling, waiting to unleash hell.

"Oh my," Elsa said, looking out the window. "I have a feeling you missed your incantation," she said, gesturing to the window now getting battered with hale.

Hans broke his love-struck stare at an uncomfortable Anna, jumping from his chair.

"I better go," Hans said, his charm suddenly turning to ash. He went to run out of the opening to the entry hall before stopping quick on his toes.

"Oh and Anna, let me know if you need an escort to next years festival," he winked before dashing out the front door. Elsa waited for the thud before speaking again.

"What a lunatic," Elsa scoffed.

"He was kind of cute," Anna said in a dreamy stare. "But, more-so little brother cute than actual cute cute."

"Yes, most adorable lunatic I've ever seen," Elsa joked, gaining a snort from Anna.

"I wonder what would have caused a witch to mess with the weather in the first place," Anna said, her dreamy state revealing its real focus.

"Are you saying you believe him?"

"No, not exactly. Just wondering why he'd think it's a witch. If he thinks witches are evil, why would they bring a pretty blanket of snow? Even that hale isn't dangerous."

Father let his paper slide down his face, eyeing the redhead who was now staring out the window.

"Snow may mean the witch was happy," Elsa shrugged, pretending she didn't know.

"Does hale mean the witch is angry?"

"Perhaps," Elsa said.

Elsa knew exactly what it was. The witch wasn't a witch with a crooked nose and a big-old-wart. The witch didn't own a black cat or have an altar. The witch probably couldn't fly, not that she ever tried. The witch had simply started to doze off, telling stories and eating fresh cookies. The witch was simply holding the sweetest girl she'd ever met.

The witch was in fact happy. Happy enough that she let herself go, letting Arendelle be covered in the lightest, fluffiest snow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after Hans showed up at her doorstep, most things had turned back to normal. Elsa was a bit more paranoid than usual, glancing this way and that, on the look out for Hans and his 'investigation.' Elsa hopped onto the bus after a warm cup of her mother's special autumn brew. She chose something a little more modern to wear today. A tightly nit navy blue sweater accompanied by black kind-of-skinny jeans.

Elsa went to retreat to her normal seat to find it taken. She saw Hans, laughing and talking with someone. No, not just someone. Hans had taken her seat next to Anna. Elsa let out a low, nearly silent growl.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, that's where I usually sit," Elsa said, pointing.

"Oh, forgive me," Hans put a hand to his forehead. "Anna told me you'd be sitting here but I insisted I'd switch seats when you got here, my apologies."

"Sit!" The bus driver called from behind as the wheels of the bus let out a long, dreadful squeal.

Elsa plopped down just across from Hans. She had sat next to a boy with an enormous orange and white striped sweater. She couldn't see his face as it was covered by a marine biology book. Well, this would certainly be a fun ride to school. What was he doing here anyway? Surely he wouldn't be in town so long he'd needed to switch schools.

After a few moments of hearing Hans and Anna awkwardly talking and laughing about the Sky only knows what, Elsa felt like this ride was taking an eternity. She wasn't jealous, was she? No, definitely not. She wiggled in her seat, sitting up straight to get a better view out the window to see if they were close to the school.

Uh-oh. Her eyebrow twitched.

Little fragments of hale had been ricocheting off the bus's windows. The bus driver was driving cautiously as the entire town's sky had turned white.

Alright, keep calm. Conceal, don't feel.

Another loud, charming, annoying laugh from Side-Burns McPretty Boy and Elsa lost control. The hale came down thick and hard, the bus sounding as though it were in a war zone. That was her Anna over there, getting all loved on by some creep. Elsa's breath became rough, her knee bouncing and her hands fidgeting. The one good friend she'd made, the one possible girlfriend she had, and it was being taken from her. The seat beneath her felt cold to the touch, the fabric beginning to crack and sparkle. She moved her hands, placing them in her lap in a tightly wound ball.

Don't let them see.

The bus came to a halt in the bus loop, Elsa deciding not to be polite today and rushing to be the first off the bus. She could hear her name getting called behind her but she ignored it. She ignored every shoulder that collided with hers, every hello, every goodbye. Elsa ran into the bathroom, checking to see no one there, she slid into one of the stalls. Her head collided with the right wall and hot tears streaked down her face.

"First he comes hunting in my home," Elsa breathed quietly. "Then he hits on her, flirts with her, what's next?"

She thought it, but didn't want to. She shoved it down in her gut which was a bad thing. Elsa thought of the sweet sliver of warmth that had been on her cheek the week before. Only now she imagined it pressed against Hans's cheek. Elsa immediately lurched over, her toast and eggs from breakfast being hurled into the toilet.

"Elsa?!" a voice called. Elsa hadn't even heard the door open.

"Yes?" Elsa called, trying to sound as if she weren't crying and releasing her breakfast.

"Are you alright? You kinda got off the bus in a hurry and the boys said you looked upset."

Elsa pulled herself to her feet, fixing her sweater and wiping her face with her palms. She flushed before exiting and looking at a concerned Anna.

"I'm fine," Elsa nodded.

"No, you're not," Anna shook her head.

"Do you like Hans?"

"What? Ew. Gross," Anna stuck out her tongue. "I kept telling him the seat was taken and he decided he would take it. He's kind of rude."

"Oh," Elsa said, not entirely seeing straight.

"He was asking me about you when the hale started. I think he thinks you did it."

"Excuse me," Elsa held up a finger, not even bothering to close the stall door this time. She fell to her knees, letting the last bit of breakfast leave her. Anna rushed over, holding the long, white locks away from the splash zone before helping Elsa up.

"Elsa this isn't because of me is it?"

Elsa avoided eye contact, looking at Anna's shoulder. Tears began streaming again and Anna closed their distance, hugging the taller girl tightly.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I don't like him, I promise."

Elsa stroked Anna's hair lightly, hugging the girl back. They held a tight embrace before hearing the door open. Elsa quickly flushed as the two scrambled to get out of the stall. A tall girl with a wild pony tail walked in, her hips sliding back and forth. Elsa and Anna eyed her curiously.

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it ladies?" the girl said in a smooth tone before walking past them and into another stall. The girls let out a relieved sigh.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I don't think I have anything else to throw up."

"Good. I mean, not good, but well, you know what I mean."

Elsa smiled and nodded, linking their arms as they made their way into the hallway. Much to Elsa's protest as it was going to make Anna late for class, Anna walked Elsa to History.

"I'll see you next period, okay?"

"Mhm," Elsa nodded, feeling a certain pride with the girl so closely attached to her. Anna stood on her toes, giving Elsa a light peck on the cheek, making sure not to leave a mark.

"Bye, Els!"

"Bye," Elsa smiled, staring off. She heard the bell ring and shuffled into class, finding the first seat she could. She looked out the window to see the hale had stopped. In its place, snow began to drift down gently from the sky.

"A very happy witch indeed," she whispered to herself.

A very happy witch indeed.

To be continued.


	5. War and L Words

A/N : With all reviews taken into consideration, especially the review of CinnamonPearl517, I've decided to slow the romance down a peg. Kristoff better talk some sense into these girls!

At the sound of the bell, Elsa was off and down the hall in a heartbeat. History was getting easier, less witches, more gladiators. Still, Elsa had this itching in the back of her head. Hans's face seemed so familiar, she'd seen him before and not on some slimy car commercial. It were as though she'd seen him once, a long, long time ago. Oh well, she shook her head. She turned the corner and found Olaf sitting up against his locker, staring down at his shoes with a confused look.

"Olaf?" Elsa looked down at him. The shorter boy smiled up at her.

"Hiya!" Olaf waved.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, see, my mom made me wear these shoes but I don't know how to tie them," Olaf scratched his head. Elsa knelt down, picking up one lace, crossing it with the other. A few bends, knots, and loops, and it was tied with the most accurate precision.

"You don't know how to tie shoes?" She asked.

"Nope!" Olaf shrugged. "I always wear sandals, 'cause they're the official shoe of suuuummmmerrr," he let the word drag out as if it were heaven with beach balls and palm trees.

"Well, come on," she said, helping him up.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"Olaf," Elsa said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"How long do you think it takes people to fall in love?"

"Hm," Olaf thought hard and Elsa immediately wondered if she were asking the right person. "I think it depends on the people."

Elsa nodded, she supposed it was true. Some people fell in love early on in books. Some people spent entire trilogies dating other people before they realized what was right beside them.

"I think you're right," Elsa nodded.

"I am?" Olaf asked. "About what?"

Elsa giggled. "About love, silly."

"Oh! Right. Well, I learned everything I know from Kristoff!" Olaf leaned into her, putting a hand beside his mouth as if he were telling a secret, "He's an expert."

"Oh really?" Elsa asked.

"Uh-huh," Olaf nodded. "You should ask him about whether or not you're in love with Anna."

"Wait? What?! I didn't say that!"

"Nope! Kristoff did. Well, he didn't say that. He just said he didn't think you were and that if you and Anna were already dating, he'd be angry!"

The entire hallway seemed like a blur. Chemistry was only two doors away now, getting closer and closer. Her and Anna weren't dating, no. But why would Kristoff be angry? Had Elsa crossed a line? She'd limited affections to kisses on the cheek. Still, maybe she should move even slower? Elsa had never even done this before, ever. She'd dreamed of it, a lot. In her time alone, she did in fact dream of being in love.

Maybe all that time wishing made her jump on things with Anna a little too quickly. Elsa thanked Olaf for his help as she turned to face her Chemistry room. She stood in the doorway, seeing Anna and Kristoff arguing in small whispers. Did she cause this? Of course she did.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind her. But not in the polite way. A high, angry voice may as well have demanded her to move.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said quietly, stepping aside. Professor Duke stormed in, his toupee flowing like a flag on his head.

"Are you going to join us, Miss Elsa?" he called out the door. Elsa stepped in slowly, gulping at the sight of Kristoff and Anna immediately looking over to her.

"Today, Miss Elsa!" he shouted. Elsa took quick, small steps before sliding into her seat. Her books hit the table with a loud smack.

"Anna has absolutely sworn that you two aren't dating, true or false?" Kristoff asked.

"True," Elsa said, eyes straight ahead.

"See?" Anna said.

"Alright, alright, I just don't want to see you jump into things like you have before," Kristoff put his hands up defensively.

So that's why Kristoff was angry. This was the kind of thing he should have been getting used to with Anna. Granted, that didn't make Elsa feel much better. She thought she was special.

"She's different, I mean, you're different," Anna defended.

"You've known each other for a week. Sorry that I'm looking out for my friends," Kristoff crossed his arms, slumping back in his chair.

Anna went to open her mouth but Elsa let out a big sigh. "He's right," Elsa agreed.

"But I do like you," Anna pleaded.

Elsa felt a half smile and a light blue blush improve her fave ten-fold.

"Look, it's fine and dandy that you two have crushes on each other. I just don't want to hear any 'L' words or any relationship talk yet, alright? I mean, I was the one that told Anna to ask you on a date in the first place. I just didn't think it'd end in you two being glued together by the hip. Which again, not a bad thing, glad you're both happy. Just be careful, okay?"

Kristoff's rant ended with the bell. Professor Duke called for everyone to calm down and be quiet. Elsa wondered what had spawned Kristoff's anger in the first place. Did he see them walking down the hall this morning? Maybe Anna had said something. But they hadn't done anything and no "L" words were uttered aloud. Professor Duke turned out the lights to show them a movie on 'Mixture's and Elsa heard an odd sound. It was a scratching sound. Her eyes wandered over, seeing Anna's cheek embedded in the palm of her hand. Her free hand was shading a little doodle. A doodle of the two girls kissing. It was cute, rather well done. Elsa, however, had a feeling that this was what Kristoff was talking about.

The taller girl admired Anna's work while keeping an ear out for what a mixture was. She then felt a nudge at her shoulder. Her attention now being turned to Kristoff's binder. A note was written in big, sloppy letters.

"Both invited to dinner, sorry for anger."

Elsa looked down to her own blank page that should have held notes on their video. Instead, Elsa's cursive littered the page in nice neat lines.

"Apology accepted. I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff's home was nice and cozy. Everything seemed to be at least two decades behind modern fashion. An old recliner had been laid back in, someone asleep under a newspaper. Auntie, who still stayed even though the festival was over, was in the kitchen making a meal for an entire army. Kristoff sat on the couch next to the recliner, Anna sitting next to him, Sven next to her and Olaf sat on the floor, his shoes with laces exchanged yet again for sandals.

Auntie passed through the opening in the wall that devided the living room and the kitchen. She sat down in a chair borrowed from the dining room. The seat was a little beaten up, brown fabric that looked like leather but felt like plastic clung to a metal frame. She smiled at the children.

"Oh dear, we're one short aren't we?"

"Don't remind me," Kristoff shook his head, looking at an anxious Anna. She'd been asking the same questions over and over and over. Where's Elsa? Did you give her your address? You don't think she's mad, do you? Does she have your phone number?

"Well, I've made plenty to eat, so she can have a plate whenever she gets here," Auntie smiled wider. She was an older woman, short and stout. She had a large nose and big, brown eyes. She was missing a tooth off to the side. Her brown, curly hair sat everywhere upon her head. A pink, frilly apron sat around her broad shoulders.

Sven's eyes suddenly popped wide open, his jaw dropping.

"What is it, dearie?" Auntie asked.

Sven pointed to the small T.V set that still operated via antenna. His hand shook. There was a newscaster, standing with a fake look of concern. Everyone stared for a moment before realizing she was standing in Arendelle's park.

"Turn it up," Kristoff said. Sven grabbed the remote, turning the T.V up to finally hear what 'Sue Strat' was saying.

"Panic and sadness strike the heart of a small town today. It seems that in just an instant, tragedy struck. The images of what happened this afternoon are too disturbing for us to show as a young girl's body was found hanging from the wrists by a tree in the town's park. Her body was found burning but still clothed. There are few suspects in this case but the police refuse to release any names. The girl was announced dead only moments ago, no one sure of her identity."

"Who would do such a horrid thing?" Auntie asked with a repulsed look.

Kristoff looked over to Anna who seemed as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"You don't think that's, I mean it couldn't be," Kristoff shook his head.

He was responded to by a knock on the door. Polite and refined, three quick small knocks. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing only one person in the entire nation would knock on his door that way. He pushed himself up, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open.

"Sorry I'm late," Elsa said in the doorway. "For some reason there were cops all over the park and I couldn't get through."

"No worries. Just please go tell Anna that you are in fact alive."

"Alive? Why wouldn't I be alive?"

Elsa stepped into the home, Kristoff leading her to the living room. He pointed to the T.V where the woman was still talking about the story of the burning girl. Elsa tilted her head.

"Burned like a witch," Elsa said quietly.

"You think maybe that Hans guy did this?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Elsa shrugged. "It's kind of odd that in the middle of the town, in the middle of the day, someone was able to set fire to a body without anyone seeing it."

"Maybe the witch did it!" Olaf shouted and Elsa cringed.

"For the last time, there are no witches in Arendelle," Kristoff shook his head. "This Hans guy is crazy."

Suddenly the newspaper blanket shifted. The recliner began to squeak and move from it's position. The newspaper slid down to reveal a large nose like Auntie's but this one with far more nicks and spots from age. A wrinkled face let out a yawn as Grand-Pabbie awoke from his nap.

"There is indeed a powerful magic here in Arendelle, Kristoff," the oldest one in the room stated. "I have felt it's pressure in these storms. It lingers in secret, but it is very powerful."

"Nope, nope, nope. Not listening. No witches," Kristoff shook his head before crossing his arms and plopping down on the couch. Anna scooted closer to Sven, giving Elsa room to sit.

"This is coming from a boy who believed when he was seven, that the snow was the Star Fall God bringing him gifts," Grand-Pabbie chuckled.

"I was seven!"

"I was seven once!" Olaf added in excitedly.

"We were all seven once," Kristoff rolled his eyes. "And we all believed in crazy stuff when we were kids, okay?"

"I believe in witches," Anna shrugged. "I mean, why not?"

"I believe in them too," Auntie nodded. "I've seen one."

"I have seen a lot of magic in this world, Kristoff. I have seen things you would never imagine being true. I do not believe that the source of the magic is a bad omen. But I do believe that if this Hans finds what he is looking for, there will be grave consequences."

"Great," Kristoff threw his hands up. "Everyone in this room but me and Elsa are crazy."

Kristoff looked to Elsa who was lost in the screen of the television. A girl had been burned alive, possibly for witchcraft. Probably for the most ordinary of things. What should happen if this murderer found something extraordinary? Elsa didn't want to know the answer.

"Elsa?" Kristoff waved his hand in front of her, trying to break her stare.

"Hm?" Elsa looked to him, realizing they were all staring at her.

"Do you believe in witches?" Kristoff asked.

"Well," Elsa looked down. "Yes?"

"Okay, only sane person in the room goes to me," Kristoff said. "So what do we do, put ourselves on lock down until Hans finds his 'witch'?"

"If Hans really has the tome of Yollm, then he has probably already found her. This poor girl in the town may only be a warning sign to his supposed coven," Grand-Pabbie sighed. "It is unfortunate that this has happened. However, this is only the beginning."

Elsa thought long and hard. She'd covered up her tracks, hadn't she? Hans was looking for incantations, spells, black cats and broomsticks. Elsa didn't need any of those things. She hadn't left a single pattern in her storms, right? Her eyes shot open, looking over at the concerned red-head beside her.

Anna.

"I might need to go," Elsa jumped up.

"You just got here," Anna pouted.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Auntie shook her head.

"Dearie, relax, stay for dinner," Auntie smiled.

"Yes," Grand-Pabbie said, pushing himself upwards. "Why don't you help Auntie and I in the kitchen while the others set the table?"

Elsa nodded quietly, following them to the kitchen. The smell of food hit her like a falling skyscraper. From a nice, plump turkey to home-made stuffing to cranberry sauce to fresh corn on the cob. Elsa took a big whiff inwards, there was another smell.

"Anna told me you liked chocolate cake as much as she did, so I whipped one up real quick," Auntie giggled. "Not that I won't have a big slice myself."

"Oh, thank you," Elsa said, distant but still present for the intoxicating smell of Auntie's home cooking.

Elsa felt a hand grab her shoulder, she looked to her side seeing Grand-Pabbie smiling.

"You have a great gift, Elsa," he said, seemingly out of the blue. "One greater than you know and far out of Hans's understanding. I have waited to meet you since Kristoff first spoke of you."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"The power of frost is a delicate thing. Controlled by emotion but conquered by love," he explained. "It is stronger than anything most can comprehend. I felt your power the moment you arrived in Arendelle."

Elsa gulped, looking down at the older man then glancing to Auntie who still smiled. Auntie dug the turkey out of the oven.

"You mean you both know?" Elsa asked.

"Grand-Pabbie told me the day you arrived," Auntie said, throwing her oven mitts on the counter. "I didn't believe him at first, but as soon as you walked through that door I knew he was right. I did say I'd seen one witch hadn't I?"

"You meant me?" Elsa asked, pointing toward her own face.

"Mhm," Auntie nodded.

Grand-Pabbie patted Elsa's back gently. "Don't worry, young one. You are a friend of Kristoff and thus you are family here. This place is safe for you and your secret. We must try to keep Hans at bay while we can, but there is only so much time. There is another source of magic in Arendelle and I fear that it is in the wrong hands. We must stop it at all costs but there is only so much we can do. Your magic may be what saves us, should you choose to fight."

Elsa gulped, unsure if she'd be able to eat anything after what she was just told. A war would be breaking out in this small town. Hans would be leading one front, probably surrounded by raised pitchforks and torches. Elsa at the other front, leading...no one. She glanced into the dining room. Olaf had his index finger sticking to the end of his thumb, ready to fling a snot ball at someone. Anna and Kristoff both shoving each other gently, deciding who would take the hit. Sven meanwhile laughing silently at the two.

These kids were not soldiers and Elsa would not ask them to fight.

Elsa would take Hans on alone should the time come.  
Even if Elsa wasn't allowed to use any form of "L" word with Anna, she still wasn't going to let the girl die.

Elsa nodded to Grand-Pabbie. "If Hans comes to fight, I'll be ready."

"Good," Grand-Pabbie nodded. "Should you need us for anything, we'll be here."

"I'll be here," Auntie shook her head. "He'll be sleeping."

The three laughed as Elsa helped load the table with Auntie's famous cooking. Kristoff moved over one chair, allowing Elsa to sit next to Anna.

"I'll allow this once, but only if you two behave," Kristoff said, unable to keep a straight face.

Anna leaned over, pecking Elsa on the cheek. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Olaf, load another booger!" Kristoff commanded, throwing a hand up to the ceiling. "It's war!"

Elsa giggled, ducking to avoid Olaf's nose pickings. Anna in turn loaded a spoon with peas but quickly dropped it as Auntie came back in, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Now children, there's no need for my food to be a victim in your war," Auntie shook her head. "Especially my peas," the older woman giggled.

"We're sorry, Auntie," they all chanted together.

"Good, now eat up," Auntie smiled.

"I'd make a joke but it'd be way too inappropriate for a family dinner," Kristoff said, earning a jab in the arm from Elsa.

"Kristoff, be nice," Auntie said.

"I am! I am, I just like picking on the girls," Kristoff laughed. His plate was quickly loaded with everything on the table, a mountain of food being shoved in his mouth before he got himself in further trouble.

"Are you two dating?" Auntie asked. Elsa nearly choked on her corn.

"No, no, we're not," Elsa shook her head, trying not to set Kristoff off again.

"But you have feelings for one another," Grand-Pabbie stated from his keen observational skills that didn't really need to be keen at this point.

"Perhaps," Anna grinned.

"Maybe," Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, duh," Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I see, and Kristoff was lecturing you again, Anna?" Auntie asked.

"I wouldn't if she didn't tell all her last girlfriends that she loved them within a week, only to break up with them in less than a month. She falls too easy, both love-wise, and down-the-stairs-wise," Kristoff noted.

"I fell down the stairs once!" Olaf announced. "I can still hear my knee make a funny noise when I walk."

"Well, things do change with time, Kristoff. It's been a long while since Anna has brought us a girl. Even longer since you brought one," Auntie darted a glare at Kristoff. "I think it's sweet."

"I just don't want Anna crying again," Kristoff said. "I'm only protecting them both."

"We'll be careful," Elsa promised, finally deciding she didn't want to be talked about as if she wasn't there. "I have a lot of other things going on right now that I wouldn't want anyone to get dragged into so a relationship isn't really best for me right now anyway."

Elsa looked over to a frowning Anna. Elsa smiled, placing her hand upon the other girl's hand.

"It's not forever, it's just not right now," Elsa said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dinner picked back up again once the major topics had been taken care of. Elsa did her best to put Hans in the back of her head, trying not to kick up another storm. She had hoped that Grand-Pabbie was wrong, that Hans hadn't figured her out. But Elsa was too smart for that. Hans had figured out which strings to pull to start a storm. He was probably somewhere right now, sitting and smiling to himself, planning every little detail for his battle against her.

Elsa was not a fighter, she did not use her power for violence.

But should Hans make one wrong move, one step against her or her friends.

War would begin.

A man and his lackeys against a lone soldier with the strength of over a hundred men.


	6. Knowledge is Power

A/N : This chapter is still dedicated to my dearest reader, Raccoons13! After a lot of mulling it over, however, I have decided I agree with CinnamonPearl517 and have adjusted the ending to more-so fit the flow of the story. Thanks again for all the reviews!

While Anna insisted several times that her driver take Elsa home, Elsa kept insisting she was fine to walk. Kristoff had asked if she'd like him and the boys to at least walk with her and after a while of being bothered, she accepted with a heavy sigh.

"You kids stay safe now," Auntie called as everyone grabbed their coats.

"Olaf, Sven, you're welcome to stay here when you get back," Grand-Pabbie said. "With whatever nutjob is on the loose, it's best we stay safe for now."

As everyone filed out the door, Grand-Pabbie gently grabbed Elsa's elbow. "Stay on your toes," he whispered. Elsa nodded confidently and he patted her on the back. She joined everyone out on the front porch to bid Anna farewell.

"Stay safe everyone!" Anna waved happily.

"We will," Kristoff reassured her.

"And take care of Elsa," Anna said, a bit more sternly.

"We will, relax," Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Elsa piped up.

"I just don't want-" Anna paused, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't want what happened in the park today to be you."

Elsa's composure did not change on the outside. Inside, however, she could feel embers against her skin. She could feel her flesh being devoured in flames even though it stayed as cold as usual. She'd stayed so long being a walking, talking, snowball, she wasn't even sure if she could feel burns anymore. Still, she'd felt warmth, and fire wasn't something she wanted to tamper with.

"I'll be fine," Elsa reassured her again.

"Can I uh-" Anna paused as her driver pulled up. "Can I kiss you on the cheek? I mean, I know we're not supposed to be, you know. I know Kristoff said and you said but I figured, you know, we've done it before and-"

Anna was cut off by Elsa leaning down and giving her a chilled little peck on the cheek.

"Oh," Anna paused, her cheek dusted over in light pink. "See you tomorrow?"

"Mhm," Elsa chuckled. "Stay safe, I'm sure your father is worried."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna waved a hand. "He always is."

The driver let out a long honk, urging Anna to go and she put up a finger, pressing on her toes and giving Elsa a kiss on the cheek in return followed by a big hug.

"Bye, Els!" Anna called, jumping into the back of the sleek, black car.

"Good night!" Elsa called.

"Alright, so, lets get you home so me and the boys can catch the last bit of the monster movie marathon," Kristoff said.

"Actually, I have another stop to make," Elsa corrected, leading the boys down the sidewalk.

"What? Where?" Kristoff asked.

"The bookstore on main street," Elsa said.

"Why?" Kristoff asked, more confused than before.

"Something is happening and I need to be prepared," she said vaguely.

"Like a pop-quiz?!" Olaf chimed in.

"Something like that, yes," Elsa nodded.

"As long as I can still see some blood and guts before I go to bed, I don't care," Kristoff said.

"I'll be quick, hopefully," Elsa replied.

A few streets and a few turns and main street held the company of their shadows against the tar. The park was empty but completely crossed off in yellow tape. Some stores were closed already, some closed right after the incident. Elsa hoped, however, that the brunette from before was kind enough to leave her knowledge available.

Elsa made a stop, staring in to one of the few stores with its lights still on. A big wooden sign read "Belle's Books," in big red letters. A rose's stem twisted all through the sign's characatures. Elsa pressed in, pushing the door wide open. The brunette sat behind the counter to the left, head jolting up at the sound of the door's chimes.

"Oh, hello, you startled me," the brunette laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa said. "Are you still open?"

"Yes, yes, please, come in," the brunette smiled. "What can I help you all with?"

"Actually, this may seem a bit odd, but I need anything you have on witches and the tome of Priest Yollm."

"That's not too odd," the brunette shook her head, standing up and sitting her reading glasses on the counter. She passed through the counter's half-door, looking around the enormous, wooden bookcases that covered most of the store. "Doing research for school?"

"Oh, yes, we all have a project on the town history and the Star Fall festival," Elsa nodded.

"We do?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, we do," Elsa glared at him.

"Oh man, can I color the poster?!" Olaf asked.

Kristoff let his palm smack against his forehead as Elsa let out a sigh. "Yes, Olaf, you can color the poster."

"Hoorah!" Olaf cheered, clapping his hands.

"Here we are," the brunette smiled. "You can sit at this table if you like, feel free to look at any of the books in this section, they're all on witches and supernatural things alike," the brunette smiled. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, we're all set, thank you for your help," Elsa nodded as Kristoff eyed a book on werewolves.

"Of course, if you need anything else, please ask!"

"Thank you," Elsa smiled as she stared at the books. She grabbed a few that seemed particularly interesting for what she needed and slid into one of the chairs at the table. Kristoff grabbed the book on werewolves, Sven grabbed a book on zombies, and Olaf grabbed a book on U.F.O's.

They all got to reading, Elsa first choosing to read a book called 'Star Falls and Witch Hunts.' She thumbed through it, trying to find anything on witch trials and how to evade them without any burns or bruises from stones. She quickly stopped at a sketch of a girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a flower crown resting on her head. She had little flowers jutting this way and that out of the rest of her locks. She was wearing an outfit seemingly made from leaves, a dress that came to her ankles which was made of layers of green leaves. The bust was light brown. She had a thin face matched with big green eyes.

Butterflies rested on the girls shoulder, one on her hand, a monarch.

'Aura - The witch of spring' A caption read.

A passage on the accompanying page read 'A witch captured shortly after the passing of Priest Yollm. She had the power to bring the showers of spring and grow plants at will. She was captured after men burst through a fortress she'd made of thick oak trees. She was set to be hung at the neck but when they went to retrieve her from her cell, she was gone. Her cell filled with vines and a large hole in the cement wall. She was never seen again.'

Elsa flipped to the next page, seeing a girl with long, darker blonde hair pulled in a pony tail. Her eyes were an odd color, seemingly orange. Her dress was shorter, it came about to her knees. It was covered in sunflowers. She had thin white stockings that rose to her knees.

'Lillian - Witch of Summer' Another caption read.

Elsa stared more intensely, noticing a bit of a pattern. She decided to read the story of Lillian as well.

'A witch captured on the beaches of the Southern Isles. She had the power to wield fire but could also control the sands. She was finally brought to the dungeons of the Southern Isles after a hundred men raided her sand castle fortress. They fought hundreds of sand-made warriors to find her in the highest tower. After their predecessors lost Aura, they were more careful. They shackled Lillian to the floor of the dungeon, only to find her gone the next day. It seemed she had turned her hands to sand, slipping through the shackles, and escaping through the window. Never to be seen again.'

These girls were crafty, Elsa thought. Still, it seemed the witch hunters were growing smarter by the decade. Who knows what they could do to Elsa in present times? These were girls who were sent to dungeons, hung at the gallows. These were old school witches, old school men. Still, it had been so long since there had been a witch, there wouldn't be very many people jumping to fight one. Right?

Elsa turned the page, seeing a more plump girl with darker skin. She had a crown like the first but hers was made of red and orange leaves as was her dress. She was barefoot as well with anklets made just like her crown. She had curly, dark hair that fell down past her back. It was messy but cute, Elsa admired. Her eyes were dark, dark, brown.

'Nola - Witch of Autumn'

'A witch found in the heart of Corona. She posed as a baker, sharing apple pie with the locals. She was known to be sweet and kind hearted. She possessed the power to bring the autumn winds and the thunder that came before the snow. She was captured in her bakery during a thunderstorm. One of the men was nearly struck by one of her blasts. She was set to be stoned to death in the town square the same day. When they chained her up however, a gust of wind knocked everyone to the ground. When they looked up, she had vanished. Never to be seen again.'

Where were all of these girls going? It seemed like an incredible hiding place. Still, Elsa wanted to know if there had been another witch like her. Another witch with the power of snow, the witch of winter. Elsa flipped to find the page of the winter witch was missing. Torn out, it seemed. She let out a big sigh, reclining back into her seat.

"Something wrong?" she heard a voice call. She assumed at first, it would be the brunette, unfortunately the voice was more masculine. Elsa and the boys turned to see Hans standing behind them. They hadn't even heard the door open.

"No, no, just doing some research for school."

"Ah, on witches? Why, Elsa, you could have just asked, I am a professional after all," Hans chuckled, putting one hand on her shoulder and one on the table. Elsa wanted to twist out of his grasp, but she knew she needed to stay calm.

"What do you know about the witch of winter?" Elsa decided to ask. "The page on her is missing, assuming she existed, that is."

"You know, I was actually there when they caught her. She lived in this beautiful old house. Huge garden, tons of rooms. I was just a little boy back then, but my grandfather took me on his last ever witch hunt. She was old by then, but still powerful. Poor old thing had conjured a snowfall in her sleep, only around her home. My grandfather was there by morning and she was put to death."

Elsa remembered that day. The last time she ever saw her grandmother. When the butterfly bush was in full bloom. Elsa had stayed over that night. She had a vicious, awful nightmare that she was being attacked. When she awoke the next morning, her parents were nudging her shoulder. They'd told her her grandmother had passed in her sleep. They lied to her.

Her grandmother had been put to death for a storm Elsa had created in her sleep.

Elsa felt her chest completely tighten, she struggled to breathe. That's where she had seen Hans before, she'd seen him before his side-burns and his ugly little smile. He was there that morning with all those people. They were all gathered around her grandmother's room, some pretending to weep.

"My poor grandfather was seen as a lunatic, he was put in prison for the rest of his few days. He smothered the old girl with a pillow, didn't even try to put her on trial. I don't find that to be the proper way of going about things. I prefer a trial, a hunt, evidence at least," Hans explained but Elsa did her best to drone him out.

Her poor, sweet grandmother. The kindest soul she'd ever known, smothered for something she hadn't even done. Elsa felt hot tears well under her eyelids, she felt clouds welling above. No, she told herself. Keep calm. She took one deep breath inwards.

"So, what, you think you're going to kill a witch?" Kristoff asked.

"I do hope to at least capture one. You see, it's a bit of a birth right in my family. The first to catch a witch is the first to step in line for the family inheritance. As I was the first to Arendelle, I have the upper hand. If I can find a witch and prove she is guilty, I will be the one to inherit the family business."

"That's insane," Kristoff said.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is. I laughed the first time I was told, I thought it was a prank, a joke. It turned out to be true, though. That's why I'm here," Hans smiled at them all.

"Well, you won't find any witches, just snow and some hale," Kristoff shrugged, propping his book back up, deciding he was growing bored with the lunatic.

"See, that's the thing. I don't believe the witch of winter ever died. I believe my grandfather may have killed the wrong woman."

He did, Elsa wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him it was her, she wanted to go in her grandmother's place. Still, she told herself, it wouldn't do any good now. Her grandmother was gone and she was with peace with that subject. That is, until today.

"Well, unless you need any reading materials, we don't be of any help to you," Elsa said instead. She continued staring into her book, pretending she was reading without really taking a single word in.

"Actually, no, I just saw you all come in here and decided I'd say hello. I'll see you all at school tomorrow, right?" Hans asked.

"Yep," Kristoff nodded, still reading.

"Yes," Elsa nodded as well.

"If I don't miss my bus again, yes!" Olaf nodded. Sven joined in, nodding silently.

"Excellent! Stay safe then, let me know if you see anything strange!" Hans called behind him as he made his exit through the glass doors.

"Strange? Like him?" Kristoff scoffed, laughing to himself. Elsa, however, boiled over. Her tense muscles giving in to the weight of her body. Her head collided with the open book and her body began to tremble, tears streaming down to the pages.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, reaching a hand over to touch her shoulder. "Look, you don't have to worry about him, right? I mean, we won't let him hurt anyone."

"He already did," Elsa said, sitting up.

"You mean the girl in the park? I mean, that won't happen to you," Kristoff reassured her.

Elsa shook her head. "Yes, her too, but that's not what I meant."

"You mean the old woman he was talking about?" Kristoff asked and Elsa nodded.

"My grandmother," Elsa corrected.

"What? No way. Han's grandfather ki- I mean he? You know what I mean," Kristoff shook his head, deciding now was not the time to talk like Anna. Elsa nodded silently.

"I shouldn't be telling you all of this, I should go," Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Elsa went to stand but Kristoff grabbed her hand, pulling her back to sit down. Olaf looked at her, his bottom lip pouting.

"We're your friends," Olaf said softly. "We're supposed to be here for you."

"Thank you," Elsa replied softly. It meant a lot to her, it really did. But she couldn't have anyone else hurt because of her. "But this is something you really don't want to be involved in."

"But-" Olaf stuttered.

"No buts, Olaf," Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa darted home, as quickly as she could, leaving the boys with only her apology and no real farewell. No one would be getting involved, no one else would be getting hurt. Elsa jiggled the trick handle, bursting through the door. Her parents called a hello but she didn't answer. She only mumbled that she had work to do before rushing up to her room.

She plopped down on her bed, making small talk with her old friend, the ceiling.

"What should I do?" she asked the empty room. She swayed back and forth between her options, maybe she should just give herself in to Hans. Maybe she should hide away in her room for the next eighty years, that sounded appealing. After all, if Hans was so sure it was her, why wasn't he coming after her yet? What kept him waiting?

Elsa released a sigh into the air, listening to the distant sounds of leaves rustling in the winds. What did the witch of autumn do? How'd she escape all those people staring at her? The witches from the book were clever, but they never seemed to hurt anyone, not intentionally. Not one threat had been mentioned other than those against them.

Elsa sat up quickly, thinking hard.

Perhaps there was another way.

A resolution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over night, it seemed, snow had come down thick and heavy over Arendelle. With quite a few inches accumulated and more flurries dwindling in the air, school was cancelled for the day. Elsa laid back in her bed, the thick blanket covered in notes and scribbles. She smiled contently at her research, placing the last note beside her.

Knock, knock, knock.

Why was someone always knocking? Elsa rolled her eyes, continueing to scribble, hoping it was someone trying to shovel the sidewalk.

"Elsa!" she heard her father call. "Your friends are here!"

Oh no. Elsa scrambled, nearly falling out of bed. She heard the shuffling and stomping of feet against the hard wood stairs. Knock, knock, knock. This time against her bedroom door.

"Just a minute!" Elsa called. She grabbed nearly all the papers, trying to pile them neatly before tossing a pair of dress shoes out of their box and using the papers to fill the new space.

Elsa kicked the box under her bed, standing up straight and brushing her hair out of her face. She walked up to the door, cracking it open.

The first face she saw of course, was Anna, who nearly knocked her over.

"Did you see it?!" Anna asked.

"See what?" Elsa asked.

"There's like ten tons of snow outside, Els, jeez don't you ever look out the window?" Anna asked.

Oh, yes, Elsa had nearly forgotten. She figured a small blizzard would suffice to get her out of school. Of course, she could have pretended she was sick, but that would involve her mother barging in every five minutes to bring her soup and check her temperature. She would recieve a lecture later about changing the weather but for now, she was satisfied.

"Oh. I was so caught up in what I was reading, I hadn't even noticed," Elsa laughed.

"Well, we're going to build a snowfort, do you want to come? Your options are yes or yes, not a single no will be accepted," Anna crossed her arms, putting her best foot forward.

"Well, it seems like I don't have much of a choice," Elsa said. She let her mind wander back to her studies, her research. She had the basics of a plan but no idea how'd she'd even set it in motion. "However, I have a lot to do, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

Anna pouted and stomped her foot. "Come on, Els, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a snowball on top?"

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa sighed. "You'll have fun without me, now please, go."

Anna's face dropped completely at that point. "Fine," Anna spat. "We don't need you anyway," the red head said, making her way back down the stairs. Elsa sighed, nearly closing the door if it hadn't been caught on a large boot.

"I said don't rush things," Kristoff said as Elsa re-cracked her door. "I didn't say you had to stay away from her completely."

"That's not why-" Elsa bit down on her tongue. "As I said before, I have a lot to do. I'm sorry."

Elsa's tone was more harsh and cold than it had ever been toward any of them. Before, her sarcasm held a hint of a joke, her calm stature holding a bit of fun. This, however, was mean, it was rushed. Kristoff shook his head, throwing his hands up.

"Well, whenever you don't have important stuff to do, we simple folk will be outside playing in the snow," Kristoff sighed, joining Anna down the stairs. Sven frowned, following him. Olaf however, stepped forward.

"We're still your friends, even if they're angry," Olaf said with a smile. "Maybe you can come out and play tomorrow." With that, Elsa smiled, assuring him that she'd try to come out the next day. The pudgy boy continued on his merry way, skipping down the stairs. Elsa turned, walking over to her window. She watched her friends stomp through the thick snow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the glass. "I just can't let anyone else get hurt."


	7. Hang In There

A/N : Eh, this one goes a bit back and forth between Elsa's perspective and Anna's. I hope it's easy to keep up with! Enjoy one of the longest chapters in this story and see more of Hans coming to light! How will these kids make it out alive. _**IMPORTANT NOTE :**_ **Chapter 6 has been rewritten** and the ending has been changed! If you have not read the updated version, this won't make any sense!

Elsa had considered another possible snow day. She had even considered five feet of snow just to keep Hans trapped somewhere. That was nonsense of course, she was probably capable of such a thing, but it'd cause a lot more trouble than it was worth. Elsa let herself be consumed in her work once more, though barely batting an eyelash at her last scrap of paper. She mulled the plan over, knocking it back and forth in her skull. Nope. The paper crumbled under her palms, quickly being tossed in her bin next to her bed. The bin had been mentally labeled 'Why?'

Most of the plans she'd thought of were good plans, solid plans. They all had one major flaw, though. Hans would see right through them. There wasn't a single one that didn't land her belly up on a silver platter for the witch hunter. The girl sighed, her head colliding lightly with her headboard, her hands raising, palms rubbing against her cheek to let finger tips cover weak eyelids. While she'd prefer another day locked away in her room, she couldn't stay up here forever. After all, the way things were looking, she'd need to figure out Hans's plan and find a way to counter it. She only worried she'd be too late...

Her head rolled, her lower eyelids turning a dark purple. Big red numbers on her alarm clock let her know it was midnight now in Arendelle. She'd need to be on the bus in a few hours, trotting on to find Hans in her seat, gabbing on about absolutely nothing to poor Anna. Anna. Elsa's brows furrowed, Kristoff and his Merry Men hadn't shown up to drag her outside. It was what she wanted, she supposed. No, not what she wanted. She wanted to be laying back again, spread across the bed, gently attempting to hold Anna's hand without pushing the limits of their, well, relationship or whatever it was. Elsa sighed. She missed Anna and Kristoff arguing, she missed Olaf trying to dangle spoons from his crooked nose, she even missed Sven sitting silently and observing.

Elsa scooted down, burying herself in her blankets and sheets. Her eyes closed once, a slow blink. Twice, struggling to stay open. Three times, and she was gone in a blur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elsa?" a voice called.

"Huh?" Elsa replied.

"Hang in there!" the voice called. Neither worried nor scared, in fact, the voice sounded happy. Elsa didn't have a single second to question where she was or where the voice came from. She only saw blurs of light and the voice was distant enough to sound like the echo calling from the opposite end of a canyon.

The loudest, most irritating sound in the world pulled Elsa from her odd and short conversation with a voice she didn't recognize. She let out a groan before stretching out an arm, placing a precise finger on the dismiss button. She was dreaming, she told herself. Still, of who? And of where? She could only remember little blurs. And those few short words, hang in there.

She took a mental note to ask for directions and identification in her next dream, pushing herself up with her palms. She didn't feel much better, but still enough to push through a day of making fun of Professor Duke. She let out a petite yawn, her socks tapping against the hardwood. She cracked her closet open, grabbing her sweater and a fresh pair of pants. She did a bit of a jig, pulling on the slightly too tight but 'that's the way the kids where them these days' pants. She pulled the sweater over her head, deciding to keep her t-shirt from the previous night on. Today was a rare day, to say the least. Elsa was not particularly lazy, especially not with the way she dressed. Today, though was an exception. It was a day of 'no one else will understand but I have the fight of my life coming up' kind of thing.

She pulled her long, precious silver locks back into a laid back ponytail. Her bangs came to fall above her eyebrows. It was different, definitely. Much lazier than she liked, but it seemed to fit better with the kids who had recently picked on her.

She toddled downstairs, her mother immediately filling her with coffee and toast before giving her a gentle cheek kiss and sending her out the door.

"You know dear," Father said once Elsa was clearly out of earshot. "She was up there for two days, should we say something?"

"You know Elsa," Mother shrugged. "Even if we do ask, she'll only push us farther away."

"There must be something we can do, she won't eat, I'm sure she's not sleeping. We're her parents for Sky's sake."

"Yes, we are, and we're allowed to worry sick about her. But, when she's ready, we will be here for her now, and when she comes home, and whenever her problem worsens, we'll still be waiting," Mother reassured him.

"I just can't stand to see my little girl upset," Father shook his head. Mother leaned down, kissing his head gently and rubbing his shoulder.

"It's not easy," Mother agreed. "But I trust her. She is smart after all, she takes after you."

"Smart and brave," Father added. "She gets that from you."

"Precisely," Mother chuckled. "Now, drink your coffee and pretend you're reading the business section, I have to make a few phone calls."

"To who dear?"

"You'll see."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa hopped onto the bus, turning to see Anna with her cheek flattened against her palm. The redhead was nearly falling asleep as Hans's hands did acrobatic tricks to keep up with his speech. Elsa rolled her eyes, approaching the two.

"Ah! Elsa!" Hans said excitedly. This couldn't be good. Anna immediately jolted, sitting up, looking over at Elsa.

"You look different today, lovely though," Hans complimented.

"Thank you," Elsa nodded. The bus driver called for her to sit and Elsa immediately collided with the seat across from Hans and Anna. Yet again she was placed next to the boy in the orange and white sweater. His face was completely buried in a new Marine Biology book.

"Now, you are exactly the person I wanted to see," Hans said. Elsa had taken a moment to register he was speaking to her.

"Me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, you," Hans chuckled. "May I perhaps speak with you in the library at lunch time?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded, more confused than ever. Still, perhaps this would give her another piece to her puzzle. Hopefully not a violent one.

"Excellent!" Hans's voice echoed through the metal tube on wheels, earning a shoosh from the driver. Hans mumbled a very 'charming' apology.

Elsa had decided to pretend he wasn't there anymore as their conversation seemed to have ended. She was lucky enough to have brought her old, beaten up copy of the Illiad along with her. She immediately let her eyes indulge, her pupils swallowing every bit of text, her mind however hungry for the knowledge awaiting her at lunch. This knowledge of course brought fear, but Elsa wouldn't dare show it now.

On the opposite end of things, Anna was ready to knock her skull clean into the window. Elsa hadn't even said hello to her. She hadn't argued for her bus seat, hadn't even waved. Yet she could make time for Hans? Anna shook her head, she shouldn't get jealous over him, right? He was a creep, he made Elsa vomit, literally. Still, Anna crossed her arms, remembering she was supposed to be mad at Elsa. She was supposed to be angry and mad and not speaking to her ever, ever, ever, again because Elsa so easily pushed them away. This defense was immediately dropped, her arms colliding with her lap, and her head falling back against the green mystery fabric of the bus seat. Anna liked Elsa, like, a lot. And Elsa just had to have been like going through something, right? Whatever it was, Anna didn't like it. It was taking up precious time she could be spending learning about Elsa.

The bus came to its final stop, the brakes making the noise of a thousand dying hyenas in the bus loop. Elsa had seemed to disappear in the line. Anna struggled, trying to keep on her toes to keep an eye on the ponytail. Somewhere in tripping and slamming her nose into someone's shoulder, though, she lost Elsa completely. That was fine though, she'd see her in chemistry right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa had breezed through History without too much of an issue. Once or twice she had glanced at the clock, the full weight of her day hitting her. What could Hans possibly want? She'd pushed away the idea of him killing her right then and there, after all, he wanted things public, he wanted people to know. So what then?

Elsa turned into the Chemistry room, seeing Anna and Kristoff whispering back and forth. Kristoff seemed a bit annoyed, Anna seemed to be pleading for something. Elsa's seat had been left empty for her, though she decided not to take it. She instead sat at the table in front of them, next to a girl with the most beautiful curly blonde hair. Elsa never caught her name, and again, didn't really care to.

As Professor Duke began speaking and the class began pretending they were interested, Elsa didn't pay him a single bit of mind. She sat with her eyes in her lap, occasionally jotting down notes on bits and pieces of the professor's lessons in case she was caught. She kept her focus on her book though, thinking that would keep her mind at ease more than anything else.

That is, until, plop.

A crumpled ball of paper landed smack dab in the dialogue with the cyclops. Elsa sighed, unraveling the perfectly aimed note. It was written in what seemed like another language. Must have been Kristoff's hand writing. Elsa stared closely, tilting her head.

'What exactly did we do to you?'

It stung, it really did. But what was she to do? She couldn't tell them the truth. She decided only one response would suffice, a small one. She kept an eye on the professor, and when he turned to point at one of his slides, Elsa flicked her wrist, her neatly folded note flying backwards. Kristoff reached his hand up, grabbing it just in time.

An already annoyed Kristoff and a hurt Anna would only see one word.

'Nothing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway seemed shorter than Elsa had remembered, much shorter. She felt the gap between her classroom and the library was only a few steps. She wished she was headed for the cafeteria. She wished she was going to watch Kristoff have bets placed that he wouldn't eat an odd assortment of already inedible food. She wished she was just going home.

Unfortunately, she was standing at the library doors. Students shuffled past her as she stared silently, her shoulders shaking, her heart pounding. She reached for the handle but her hand immediately drew back as if she were about to touch a blazing fire. She turned on her heels, deciding maybe it would just be better to reschedule with Hans.

Apparently not. Elsa's eyes met a thin chin and a thick neck. Below that a long sleeved white shirt. Oh no.

"Leaving so soon?" Hans asked.

"Oh, no, I just wasn't sure if I was heading to the right place," Elsa lied.

"Well, you were, lets go in, shall we?" Hans asked.

"Yes, of course," Elsa nodded.

Why had she agreed to this again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was practically trying to rip a thick arm from its socket. She was dragging Kristoff along the halls, much to his protest.

"Come on, it's chicken nugget day!" Kristoff whined.

"We need to check on Elsa," Anna said. "Hans is dragging her off to the library and I don't like it."

"So what, she's going to sleep with the creep in the library, who cares?" Kristoff groaned.

"She is not going to - ew- that's just - why would you even?" Anna couldn't think of one response so instead threw out bits and pieces of various responses.

"If we go and check on her, you're giving me your chocolate milk," Kristoff said. "And considering you're missing your first half an hour of third period, you better not get me in trouble."

"Relax, I'm just going to say I fell and hurt my ankle again and had to go to the nurse," Anna whispered, finally letting go of his arm. She pulled the library door open quietly, peeking around. No sign of Elsa or Hans. She stepped in, waving for Kristoff to follow.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Kristoff whispered.

"You have a bad feeling about everything!" Anna half whispered. She let her eyes roll back and forth, trying to keep an ear out for voices. She walked slowly to the left, following the non-fiction section. There were rows and rows of biographies and things alike. Nothing Anna personally liked, but something she figured Elsa might be into.

Soon, she heard voices, quiet and but nearby. She walked even more slowly, finally pinning them down to aisle 216. Anna saw shadows and immediately ducked down in aisle 215, nearly falling on her face. Kristoff followed, only with a much better landing. The boy stood, ear pressed against a thick book. Anna stayed on the floor, her ear also trying to hear through the dusty books on people she'd never even heard of.

"Forgive me," she heard Hans chuckle. "I'm so caught up in small-talk I haven't even told you why we're here."

"Yes," Elsa whispered back.

"See, I've had a bit of a vision. As most people in this town know the history of witchcraft and trials, but have not seen one in action, I'd like to perform a bit of a play to inform everyone," Hans explained.

"A play on witch trials?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Hans nodded. "Simple, short, only to show the evidence presented, the trials they faced, and the punishments."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I'd like you to play as my witch."

Although the eavesdroppers couldn't see nor hear it, Elsa's heart collided with her gut. For just a moment, she was completely frozen. So this was how Hans intended to kill her? Still, if it was a play, and she were actually killed, that'd only hurt him even farther. Elsa picked through the possibilities, her eyebrows curving downward, her eyes focusing on the floor.

"Something wrong?" Hans asked.

"I'm not exactly an actress," Elsa admitted.

"No problem at all, it's only a high school performance, just a learning experience," Hans said.

"But why me?" Elsa asked.

"Well, everyone loves the transition between beautiful girl and wretched villain. Besides, you're one of the few people that showed me at least a bit of kindness in my search."

Anna's hips wiggled, her fist clenching. Beautiful? She was about to send a book flying into Hans's temple. Kristoff quickly grabbed her elbow, shaking his head.

"I suppose that's true. I'm not one for the stage though, perhaps you should find someone else," Elsa said. "I'm sorry."

Elsa turned to leave and Anna and Kristoff clung closer to the bookcase, trying not to be seen. Elsa's attention was grabbed though, stopping gently on her toes. Hans had a low, barely audible cackle slithering up his throat.

"Oh, Elsa, I don't think you have much of a choice," Hans paused. "You don't want to end up like that poor girl in the park, do you?"

Elsa turned completely, glaring at him. "That...was you? What makes you think I won't go to the police?"

"What makes you think they'll believe you? You're nearly as new here as I am. It'll be your word against mine and quite frankly, my father has a knack for finding the best lawyers. You see, Elsa, you're trapped until I find what I need to. You can try to run of course but a run through of your record seems to show you have no where else to go," Hans grinned.

"You're a monster," Elsa said, stepping backwards. She was careful to keep the space around her clear. Her breath picked up, her mind spinning, hoping she'd wake up again, waiting for the sound of the alarm. Nothing.

"No, monsters are what I hunt. There are far worse things in the world than me," Hans shrugged.

"Not that I've seen," Elsa retorted.

"I'd watch that tongue if I were you. I'll be seeing you Saturday afternoon for rehearsals. It's a short play, we only have six rehearsals before the show, so don't be late. Noon, the black box, I'll be waiting," Hans said, turning on his heels and walking away with some new form of pride. Disgusting.

Elsa stood shaking, her core shaking every toe and fingertip she had. Her bottom lip started to bob, her eyes welling up. Hans couldn't see her like this, she thought. Not at the rehearsals, not at school. He couldn't see that she was vulnerable, that she was weak. How was she supposed to fight him? Or anyone? Maybe it'd be easier if she just let him win.

That thought was followed by the sound of a book hitting the floor. A thick biography slammed against the old carpet. Elsa looked down, eyeing it curiously. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Who's there?" she called quietly, voice a little shaken.

No response, not even a single sound of movement. Elsa walked over, picking the poor piece of literature up. She glanced through the empty spot it was in, seeing no one on the otherside. She shrugged, placing the book back. She took a few deep breaths, shaking her wrists and fixing her sweater. At least she'd be able to finish lunch, perhaps even pretend Hans was just a dream, a reoccurring nightmare.

Unfortunately, he was real.

Kristoff and Anna stood, bellies sucked in, arms tucked at their sides. Toes balancing on their tips. Neither of them making a single noise until a somehow poised Elsa walked by. At the sound of the door opening and closing, both of them exhaled. Anna dropped back down, sitting on her knees, Kristoff followed suit.

"What exactly is going on?" Anna asked. "I mean Hans he- he hurt that girl and now he's going to? I mean Elsa?"

"Whatever it is, we better stay out of it," Kristoff shook his head.

"But it sounds dangerous!" Anna whined.

"Which is exactly why we should stay out of it!"

"And you propose we just let Elsa go off with a murderer? Kristoff! She could get hurt, or-or-well, you know," Anna said, not wanting to finish her last thought.

"Look, she seems to be dealing with it on her own and I say we let her. Besides, she pushed us out, remember?"

"Probably to protect us, Kristoff. You can't say you don't miss her, even if we don't really know her, the world would still feel pretty weird without her now that she's here."

Kristoff paused for a moment, thinking real hard. "I won't admit it," Kristoff threw his hands in the air. "You can assume whatever you please."

"I'll take that as me being right," Anna said, folding her arms and sticking her nose up. "But we still need to figure out how to help her."

"I don't know, we could go to the police? Or tell her parents?"

"You heard Hans, it'll be us against him and we don't stand a chance without proof. And if Elsa's parents find out then they'll move again and that's not exactly helping our keeping her around idea."

"Alright then, so we keep an eye on her, try to hang out with her, and keep her close, let her know she has people she can trust. Then when this play thing comes, we'll be there. If anything happens, I'll be the first to jump up and hit Hans in the jaw, sound good?" Kristoff asked.

"I suppose, I just wish we could do more," Anna sighed.

"Yeah, well, that's all we've got for now," Kristoff shrugged, standing up and pulling Anna to her feet.

"I gotta wonder though," Kristoff said as they strode toward the door. "What would Hans want with Elsa?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "Maybe he thinks she's a witch or something," Anna giggled.

"Yeah, can you imagine? Elsa, Witch of Arendelle," Kristoff said, waving his hands as if showing off a sideshow sign. He chuckled before looking down at his feet.

"You do miss her, don't you?" Anna asked.

"I can't say that," Kristoff shook his head. "But I guess I do wish she were around, you know, occasionally. In case I need help with History or something." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

"You miss her," Anna grinned.

"Yeah, I do," Kristoff finally admitted.

"I do too," Anna agreed.

"I know you do. That's why we're going to help her."

"Thanks, Kristoff," Anna smiled.

"Anything for the girl who may as well be adopted into my family," Kristoff shrugged.

The two wandered away from the library, Anna headed off to pretend she was limping into class, Kristoff hoping to snag some last minute chicken nuggets. Both of them with one distant thought, one little thing.

Saving Elsa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa had remained silent for most of the day, trying to avoid both Hans and her friends. Though, she felt she needed a friend more than ever. She hopped onto the bus, expecting to see the devil smiling with hideous sideburns in her seat. Nope, only Anna. Elsa was tempted to run back off the bus. She was tempted to sit next to the kid who's face may as well have been his Marine Biology book. But at that moment, small freckled cheeks lit up. Teal eyes wandered over, a smile just barely showing. Petite fingers raised, wiggling just a tad.

Elsa was now happily obligated to sit in her old seat. She walked over slowly, plopping down next to the redhead.

"Oh," Anna smiled. "You're actually, I mean, you're here, right here. Wow. Uh-hi. We missed you, I mean I missed you more, not that it's a contest! I just, wow."

Elsa allowed a small laugh before saying, "I've missed you all as well."

"So then why? I mean, you could have come out to play," Anna frowned. "I know we're a bit old to play in the snow but we could have just stayed in, watched a movie or something."

"I-I know. I just couldn't, I'm sorry," Elsa frowned.

"Oh," Anna sighed, looking out the window. She wanted to bring up Hans, she wanted to let Elsa know she was safe and protected. But she knew she couldn't. After all, telling someone you were eavesdropping on them doesn't exactly make them trust you.

Anna wiggled, something in her pocket began making an odd noise. She pulled the device out of her back pocket, a small cellphone placed in her palm. She flipped it open, pressing it to her ear.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure, actually she's sitting right next to me, I'll let her know," Anna said happily before hanging up.

"What just happened?" Elsa asked.

"Your mom just invited me to dinner," Anna shrugged.

Elsa's eyes sat wide open. Now what was she going to do? She'd already used her get out of school free card and she was running out of time.

"Lovely," Elsa perked up a small smile.

She wanted to be happy, she wanted to spend the evening wrapped up in day dreams and pale limbs.

That was so difficult to enjoy though, when you're already wrapped up in vicious nightmares.


	8. Kissing Badge

A/N : Elsa growing colder and Anna trying to thaw a frozen heart. This chapter is a bit more fluffy with a bit of drama. Elsa refuses to hurt anyone, only defend. But when it comes to defending her friends, could she really do some damage? We'll find out in a couple of chapters when the grand battle comes around! For now enjoy a bit of filler and watch the girls grow closer as Elsa wishes to pull them farther apart.

The walk off the bus was silent.

Anna stared down at her toes, her usual smile fading into a small frown. Elsa walked beside her, not making a peep. Perhaps this was a mistake, Anna thought. Maybe Elsa wanted to be alone or needed to be alone. Still, with what she learned today, she couldn't just leave her. Anna kept her fingers wrapped around her backpack straps, trying hard to keep to herself. She'd let Elsa make the first bit of conversation. Or even sit in silence with her. Well, not that Anna was very good at being silent, but she'd try her best, for Elsa.

"Is it supposed to storm?" Elsa asked, making Anna jump at the sudden speech. Anna looked over, seeing Elsa staring up with concerned eyes. Anna followed her stare, seeing clouds that represented both doom and gloom.

"I don't think so," Anna shrugged. "Are the clouds supposed to be moving that fast?"

"Not really," Elsa shook her head.

"Oh," Anna said. The two watched the clouds crawl faster as if their fingers were clawing for survival in the sky. The sun grew more and more distant, a chilled wind making it's way through the trees.

"Perhaps we should get inside," Elsa suggested, picking up her pace. The cement was already growing freckles from the drizzle and people were already starting to retreat into their homes. At least it was rain this time, Elsa thought, it wasn't her fault. They made their way up the few stairs that covered the small hill in Elsa's front yard and Elsa began digging for her keys.

"Wait," Anna said as they stepped onto the porch. "Have you ever run around in the rain?"

"I don't believe so, no," Elsa said, hoping Anna wouldn't suggest it.

"Do you want to?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly," Elsa said. She glanced over, seeing the shorter girl's face fall once more. She didn't like seeing her upset but perhaps they could play a board game or watch a movie, you know, something not wet and muddy.

"Suit yourself," Anna said, her face now turning to a playful grin. The shorter girl's backpack hit the wood of the porch and her shoes and socks were left beside it. Before Elsa could let out another protest, Anna was off into the rain.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna called behind her. The girl was already in the park, sinking her toes in slightly squishy grass. The rain was coming down more heavily and thunder was clashing in the distance. Elsa sighed, letting her backpack hit the porch. When in Rome, she supposed. She slid her socks and shoes off, placing them neatly next to the door.

"It's just a little rain, I suppose," Elsa reasoned with herself. She was responded to by another loud clash of thunder.

"Go," she heard a voice whisper, close enough to nearly feel it against her skin. She turned, seeing no one behind her. Great, now she was hearing voices. She figured perhaps it was the lack of sleep mixed with stress. Oh well, she thought. She inhaled slowly through her nose, letting herself free. Her long legs sprinted forward, darting after Anna.

Into the park, down the main path, Anna wasn't far off now. Elsa caught up, nearly slamming into the girl, grabbing her waist and lightly tickling her sides.

"Hey! Hey! No tickling!" Anna squealed.

"That's what you get for running around barefoot in the rain," Elsa teased. "What exactly are we going to do out here anyway?"

Anna smiled, her lip already bobbing with her clattering teeth. She turned, darting off again.

"Catch me if you can!" Anna called. A challenge. Elsa grinned, taking off after her.

"Isn't this lovely?!" Anna called again, noticing Elsa beginning to get comfortable in the downpour. Elsa had to admit, there was beauty in it. Perhaps it wasn't perfect sheets of crystal ice or the light powder that makes the rooftops shine in December. But that was beauty Elsa knew too well, this was new, this was different. The trees shook, their autumn colors dancing in the wind as though they were celebrating the weather too. The winds howled just enough to show their teeth. The lightning gave the sky new light, surging through the clouds with a different kind of power. There was something familiar about it, something she had felt before a long time ago, the dust of drops against her skin. The winds beckoning to carry the leaves on their shoulders. It didn't quite click with her what it was, so she shrugged it off, enjoying the feeling while she had it.

"It really is!" Elsa called back.

"Glad you're enjoying it! Now catch up, slowpoke!" Anna teased and Elsa took the extra challenge. Her feet moved faster, keeping an eye out for obstacles. Though, at that point, she didn't feel like she had any. In the park then, it was only her, Anna, the storm, and the trees. There were no limits, no obstacles, there were no nightmares, only rain and beauty.

Elsa took a sharp turn, her foot extending high, the ball of her right foot hitting the bench of a picnic table. Her left foot landing smoothly on the table's top. She then hopped down, her legs ready to keep going, her breath quick and her grin ready to capture her prey. Only, her prey had disappeared. Elsa was sure Anna was headed this way. The silver haired girl could only see a few feet in front of her, she squinted hard.

"Anna!?" she called.

"Elsa!" This call was not playful nor teasing. It was a cry for help and Elsa responded immediately, running faster than ever. She darted off in the direction of the scream, wading though the thick sheets of rain.

"Anna!" Elsa called, no response this time. Finally, she saw shadows up ahead. One was laying on the pavement, reclined against their elbows. The other was standing under an umbrella. After a few seconds, she realized they were standing in the center of the park. Elsa caught up, realizing it was Anna laying on the ground and Hans standing before her. Elsa's feet turned hard, sliding through the mud on the path, allowing her to fall to her knees behind Anna.

Anna's cheeks were coated in a light splatter of mud. Light tears followed rain down freckle dipped cheeks. Her nose was letting blood trickle down over her lips.

"What did you do?!" Elsa spat, glaring up at Hans. Hans seemed genuinely confused.

"I've done nothing," Hans threw a hand up. "I was only walking home when I heard shouts."

"Is that so?" Elsa asked, sliding her hands under Anna's arms, trying to help her up.

"He's telling the truth," Anna nodded.

"Here, let me help," Hans said softly. His gesture was met with a warm, wet speck of spit hitting his cheek just under his eye.

"Don't touch me!" Anna shouted, scooting back into Elsa's grasp.

"What have I done?" Hans asked, seeming a bit hurt. He was a great actor, the girls would each give him that.

"Nothing," Anna said softly, realizing what she'd done. With Elsa's help, she stood up, eyeing both the people around her curiously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"What happened to your nose?" Hans asked.

"Yes, are you alright?" Elsa added.

"I'm fine," Anna nodded, deciding to ease a worried Elsa first. "I was running and trying to see if you were behind me, when I turned around the statue was kinda closer than I thought."

"Well, you ladies should be more careful next time," Hans advised. Both girls just nodded silently. Elsa stayed close to Anna and Anna stayed with her best foot first. Both of them taking protective positions over one another without even realizing the other was doing it too.

"We better go," Elsa finally spoke.

"Ah, yes, get inside before anything else happens!" Hans chuckled.

"Bye, Hans," Anna said.

"Good-bye," Elsa gave a short reply.

"Bye ladies," Hans waved. Anna turned first, walking away. Elsa turned second but as Anna got ahead of her, Elsa felt a tug at her elbow. Soon she was held close to Hans, every joint in her body locking up. She felt a thin sheet of ice spreading under her toes. She breathed slowly, trying to keep herself contained.

"Now, Elsa," Hans whispered. "I do hope this doesn't mean she knows about our little chat today. After all, I'd hate to hurt such a pretty girl."

Elsa's eyes widened, she wriggled free from his grasp. She turned her eyes meeting his. He was smiling softly, his teeth just barely being revealed from behind thin lips. He felt no guilt, no worry, he felt he was winning. The worst part was, he seemed to enjoy it.

"If you touch one hair on her head, I'll-" Elsa's fists clenched tightly, her tongue being stopped by a harsh bite.

"You'll what, Elsa?" Hans chuckled. "Kill me? I'd love to see you try."

"Elsa!" Anna called behind her. Elsa turned, her scowl fading, seeing the soaking wet girl standing with her sweater sleeve stuffed under her nose. She glanced back at Hans, realizing he'd figured her out. He was playing with her now, trying to set her off.

"Run along now," Hans said, waving his fingers to shoo her away. "You should at least enjoy what life you have left."

Elsa gave no reply, turning away, her nails digging into her palms. She wanted to cry, to just fall to the pavement and let her trembling limbs lull her to sleep. Something else was inside her now, though. Something she rarely felt. Anger. Her chest heaved harsh breaths. Every muscle inside her was tense. He could threaten her, toy with her, that was fine, she could handle him. She'd seen bullies before. But to threaten to hurt someone with no place in their battle, that, she would not let fly.

She caught up to Anna, turning to be sure that Hans was completely gone.

"What was that about?" Anna asked as if she didn't know.

"Nothing," Elsa shook her head, letting her frustration flow out through deep breaths. Anna didn't reply, only nodded, her eyes easily showing her concern. Elsa began walking again and Anna stayed close by her side.

"He's horrible," Anna thought aloud.

"Did he say anything to you when you fell?" Elsa asked.

"He asked if I was alright," Anna shrugged.

"How kind of him," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Elsa," Anna whined. She nearly continued, Elsa looking to her to explain. Nothing, though. Anna wouldn't mention it. "I, uh," she tried to think. "We should just relax," she nodded, content with her resolution. "I'm not going to ride the bus anymore, I can have you picked up if you like. And you're always welcome to come over, I mean, my dad likes you. Well, he hasn't met you, but he said you sound nice."

"You told your father about me?" Elsa asked, deciding not to talk about Hans anymore.

"A little, well, a lot, really. What I know at least. Not that I know a lot," Anna said, looking down. She seemed a bit upset by her own words. Elsa perked up a small smile, watching the girl attempting to find a non-bloody portion of her sleeve. Elsa dug her fingers into the bottom of her own sweater, wiggling it up and over her head. She passed it over to Anna.

"Here," Elsa said.

"What? Won't you be cold?" Anna asked.

"The cold never really bothers me," Elsa said, looking straight ahead through the pouring rain. They were on the main path, nearly back to her street. Anna smiled at the taller girl.

"You really are sweet, Elsa," Anna said quietly.

"I was only being polite," Elsa corrected, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Yeah, well, you are very polite then," Anna rolled her eyes. "Sheesh."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"It's fine, I just don't see why you feel the need to do stuff like that," Anna said. "I mean, I'm your friend, well, kind of. I mean, I like you and I want to know more about you so I can hopefully like more of you. It just sucks that whatever is going on, that I can't help."

Elsa stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, bare muddy toes hanging off the edge of the curb. She checked for any sign of headlights before crossing, eyes focused on her home. She mulled over what to say to Anna, thinking of some clever lie or some way to brush her off. She didn't need to look over to see those hopeful eyes. She didn't need Anna to speak to hear a please. She could see it all in her head.

"Thanks," Elsa finally said, her words as gentle as the earlier drizzle. "It's something I've always dealt with and will always deal with." Though, always seemed like it wouldn't be very long with Hans at every corner she turned.

"That's what friends are for," Anna said, following Elsa up the stairs to the house. "They're there to help you with stuff like that, I mean, that's what Olaf told me anyway. I've only had the boys my entire life. They're like my brothers, and I'm like their sister. And now, they've counted you into the family too."

"Am I another sister?" Elsa asked, a serious look in her eyes. They reached the porch, standing in their bare feet, staring at each other with no real emotion at first.

"Well, you're kind of like -" Anna paused, one eye squinting as she thought very hard. She snapped her fingers as she found her answer. "You're more so the mother. You keep us in line and even though we don't always like the way you do it, you take care of us. And you can lie to me all you want, but I know that whatever you're doing in pushing us out, it's because you're putting us first. That's what makes you family Elsa."

Elsa felt her lip begin to tremble, stepping forward, she scooped the shorter girl up into a tight hug. Anna dropped Elsa's now bloody sweater to the ground.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

"No," Anna smiled. "Thank you."

Their hug was cut short as the front door swung open. Mother stood with her hair in a frantically done bun. Her apron was covered in some kind of batter. She stood staring at the girls as though they had tails.

"What have you two been up to?" Mother asked. The girls jumped, releasing each other and standing straight as though they were soldiers. They both stared with wide eyes, soaked to the core.

"Playing in the rain," Elsa shrugged.

"Well," Mother smiled. "I'm glad you've had fun. Oh, Anna dear, what happened to your nose?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wasn't looking where I was going," she giggled.

"Come on inside, lets get you both some dry clothes, wipe your feet please!"

Mother turned away, hurrying back to whatever was creating the delicious aroma inside the kitchen. Elsa scooped up her back pack and shoes, wiping her feet against the welcome mat. Anna did the same, following her upstairs.

After a lot of rummaging through various pajamas and her very few t-shirts, Elsa had finally found something for Anna to wear. Baggy black pajama pants with small white bunnies were warm against shaking legs. Soaking wet red hair rested on shoulders now covered with a white t-shirt that read 'Felix's Hobbies.' Something her father had given her to sleep in, the shirt may as well have been a night gown on the poor girl.

Anna sat fidgeting on the edge of Elsa's bed. Elsa stood, staring intensely at Anna's face. She had gone though a couple of cotton swabs but had finally gotten Anna's face completely cleaned up.

"Were you hurt anywhere else?" Elsa asked.

"My foot did kind of slide against some pavement," Anna nodded. Elsa knelt down, eyeing the foot in question. She dabbed the cotton swab with peroxide, brushing it gently against the scrape.

"Ouch, ouch!" Anna winced. "What is that stuff?"

"It's just peroxide, it doesn't sting. Your scrape is just sensitive," Elsa said.

"Oh," Anna said, her toes completely spread apart, her entire foot tense.

"I'm trying to be careful," Elsa mumbled.

"I know, thank you. Where'd you learn to do all this stuff?"

Elsa began rapping Anna's foot in a light layer of gauze. She bit the end, preparing to finish her bandaging.

"I was a girl scout," Elsa said, nearly a whisper.

"Really? Isn't that a bit too social for you?" Anna snorted. Elsa looked up at her, one eyebrow raised, clearly saying 'not funny' with her face. "Sorry, I just, I couldn't picture you as a scout."

"I wasn't one for very long," Elsa said, having more information but not giving it. She was a scout before they began moving every few months. She had a load of badges even though she barely spoke to the other girls. She was skilled in most of the things they taught and she enjoyed the lessons. It ended though when one of the girls somehow contracted frost bite in the middle of July, the girl's palm nearly frozen solid when she had smacked Elsa across the cheek for 'stealing' her win for best cupcakes. While no one had even guessed the cause, Elsa's parents still felt it best to pull her from scouts.

"I think that's adorable," Anna said.

"You seem to think a lot of things like that when it comes to me," Elsa pointed out.

"I like complimenting you," Anna shrugged.

"You like flirting," Elsa corrected.

"With you," Anna mumbled. "No need to be all mean," she added, admitting defeat. It was easier to talk to Elsa before Hans showed up and ruined everything. Perhaps I should be the one to punch him, Anna thought. Elsa stood up from her handy work, eyeing up the fresh bandages.

"Anywhere else?" Elsa asked.

"Weeeeelll," Anna smiled. "My cheek does kinda hurt from all that smacking the pavement stuff. Someone could kiss it better."

"Is this my job as the mother or is this you still flirting?" Elsa teased.

"Hm, well," Anna thought about it. "If you'll even allow me to flirt anymore, I suppose it's that. And just to be clear, the boys need a motherly touch more than I do. I can't consider you the mother myself, that'd just be weird."

"Fair enough," Elsa shrugged, letting a petite smile press against a soft cheek. Before she could pull away, a hand caught her cheek. A palm rested gently against her cool skin, a thumb rubbing against her chin. Her eyes were forced to meet with Anna's. The taller girl stayed completely still, she could have sworn even her breathing stopped.

"Hi," Anna said softly.

"Hello," Elsa replied, uncertain of what was happening.

"Don't freak out," Anna commanded.

"Okay," Elsa replied again.

"And don't tell Kristoff," Anna added.

"Don't tell Kristoff wha-" Elsa's words were cut off. Soft, pink lips came against hers full force. Oh god, she'd never done this before, at least not sober. Where did her hands go? Where did her body go? Was she supposed to do something with her lips? She tried to think of the hazy kiss with the girl from Corona. What did she do then? She felt a surge of energy, something she couldn't control. She wanted to check the floor for ice, check the weather for snow, she was afraid to move and accidentally freeze the poor girl in front of her. Though, something told her she wouldn't.

Her shaking hands reached up, gently cupping Anna's cheeks. Her lips pressed back, her nose attempting to bring oxygen to her failing brain. Anna pulled back and Elsa nearly whined. She was just getting the hang of it, sort of. Anna leaned back, giving the taller girl another peck on her lips.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"What, they didn't teach you about that in scouts?" Anna giggled.

"No, I don't seem to remember that badge."

"Well, I deem you worthy of the Kissing Badge," Anna smiled.

"Thanks, I think," Elsa said, still confused. She didn't want to let it go any further. Anna was already in danger just being here. She was in danger just being seen with Elsa. Hans could, Hans would, no. Hans wouldn't do anything. This girl was under Elsa's protection now.

And should anything happen to her, should one red hair be out of place, Hans's world would grow very cold and then, it would end.


	9. Finders Keepers

A/N : I was worried about this chapter not making sense because of Hans being a lunatic. But then I remembered that Hans is a lunatic and nothing he says makes sense. Anyways, enjoy and review!_** TW : There is some mild fighting here, descriptions of burns and wounds. I tried not to be too graphic but just in case!**_

Also, as I was uncertain with this chapter, it may be up for editing! Any criticism to help improve the story is always welcome! (PS to anyone also reading Northern Lights, the new chapter was actually lost in a mass file toss I did, so I am set back as far as its update, I apologize thoroughly and promise that it will have an ending!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The delicious scent of dinner, the table full of laughter and far too many vegetables, the warmth of Anna's face buried in her neck afterward, it was all long gone.

It hadn't been more than a couple days before that Anna had been hiding her face during every violent scene in A Clockwork Orange. You're missing half the movie, Elsa had told her but she didn't mind the warmth. In fact now, she craved it.

The heels of her boots shook salt down the hall of the empty halls of her school. The janitor had let her in with minimal questioning. She dragged her heels, walking slower and slower as she approached the art hall. I shouldn't have come, she thought. I should have said I was sick. She could think about standing against Hans. She could think of defending Anna. But when it came to the real confrontation she was still just as afraid. Only now, she was finding new strength. She just had to figure out how to use it.

The art hall had come far too quickly and unfortunately it was only one more right turn until the Black Box Theater. Elsa breathed in slowly and exhaled even slower. Just do what you did when you first met him, she thought. Make fun of him, pretend it's all fine.

Conceal.

She reached the end of the hall, shelves to her left filled to the brim with paintings, supplies, and hidden snacks. That meant to the left were the large, black, metal doors that meant she had arrived. Just behind it had to of been Hans, standing with that stupid smirk spread across his face. She thought of that day, Anna's face covered in blood, she thought of that smile, that grin like he'd won. Was anger the solution perhaps? To show her teeth and let it be a battle for dominance? No, she wouldn't stoop to his violent level unless absolutely necessary. Anger had to be contained as well, no one was supposed to get hurt.

Don't feel.

She took slow steps forward, erasing her her emotions entirely. Her lips were as straight as her spine. Chin up, eyes forward, she heard the creaking of hinges. One of the large, horribly painted black doors swung open and Elsa paused, expecting to hear Hans's ugly laugh. Instead a shorter boy peered out, shaggy blonde hair sitting at his eyebrows. Glasses with thin rims sat on his small, pointy nose. His brown eyes lit up as he smiled slightly.

"Our leading lady!" He said happily. "Come in, come in."

Elsa nodded silently, following him in the door, he was polite enough to hold it open for her. He walked beside her, pointing things out to her.

"This over here," he pointed to the direct left of the doorway. "These are the stairs to the tech booth which is right up there," he said, pointing his finger to the top of the awkward wall extension. "I'll be running the sound and my brother Renn will be running the lights."

Elsa glanced upwards, seeing a thin boy behind the glass. She couldn't make his face out very well, but it didn't sound like she'd be seeing him much anyway. She glanced around at the rest of the room, there were three sections of chairs, three rows to each section. The chairs seemed like they were older than she was, fabric that was once red slightly stained and faded over metal frames. The stage was in the middle, one brute of a boy carrying around cardboard trees. He had on a varsity jacket, red with white sleeves and collar. 'Arendelle's Stingers' was written on the back in big white letters over a cartoon drawing of a hornet.

"That's Ronnie, he doesn't talk much, but he doesn't have to," the blonde boy shrugged.

Elsa heard the door creak behind them again, two thin boys running past her on each side. One was carrying a box of spraypaint cans, the other was carrying rope around his shoulder and a hammer in his other hand.

"That's Milo and Ted, they're doing the set. Ted is handy with paint and Milo is handy with tools. Unfortunately it comes from them and their obsession with vandalism but they do a nice job regardless," the blonde boy shrugged.

"And you are?" Elsa finally asked.

"Oh! Forgive me, I'm Oliver. My friends call me Ollie. Personally, I don't believe in all this witch stuff," he added. "But I do love theater productions, I'm more of a Hello Dolly guy myself but I couldn't resist to help my brother with this!" Something in his eyes seemed nervous, nearly even sad. There was something there, something off, but Elsa couldn't pin-point it.

"Wait, you don't all believe in witches?" Elsa asked.

"Definitely not. Hans is the only one to take my father up on his offer with the whole witch thing. I'm not big on killing or even witchcraft in general. I'm more for UFO's myself. Hans is worried we'll all steal his prize from him," Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. "But I don't think it's our job to hunt witches, even if they are real. Sorry, I'm talking too much."

"No, that's fine," Elsa said. "I'm glad to hear someone with some sanity."

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, Hans can be a bit crazy at times, but he's my brother so I still love him."

"Of course," Elsa nodded. They're all brothers here, no one in this room could be her ally. Hans had trapped her within the confines of his own territory. There wouldn't be an easy escape, not with a family member at every corner. Still, she wanted to believe this one, for some reason. Something told her he was just as scared as she was.

Don't let them in.

"Anyway, yeah, I mean I know a lot about it, skimmed through the tome once or twice," Oliver shrugged, glancing around timidly. "I just like doing plays."

Jeez, he'd made his point already. So he wasn't insane, who cares. Elsa just wanted to rehearse and leave. The less time she spent worried about his siblings, the more time she had to figure out Hans's plan.

"Do you believe in witches?"

Will everyone stop asking me that? "I believe maybe there's magic somewhere, I suppose," Elsa shrugged. "I've never seen it, so I have no proof," she lied.

"I see. What about Gods?" Oliver asked.

"I've never met a God, so again, no," Elsa shrugged. "I'm not exactly one for myths."

"What interest do you have in this play then?" Oliver asked. He seemed to have picked up on the fact that she really had no interest at all.

"I just like plays," Elsa said flatly. Even though I've never seen one, except Grease, once in middle school.

"Great! We'll get along then, sorry, I talk a lot. I just like to get to know people and I figure since you're in this play and all, maybe we'd be able to talk about this kinda thing. I like swapping information, makes it so I learn something and I get to teach someone something. I better get in the booth, we're starting soon. Have fun, be safe!"

Be safe? The look in his eyes said that last part wasn't meant to be said aloud. The air felt a tad more thick, her eyes looking around more cautiously. So Hans wanted his yappy little brother to interrogate her? Yes, that'd definitely work. She rolled her eyes, standing in front of the stage.

"Elsa!" Hans called happily, clasping his hands together as he stepped from behind one of the trees. "I see you've met Oliver, delightful lad isn't he?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"Well, I hope he didn't ask you too many questions," Hans said, something in his eyes knowing Oliver hadn't done his job. "He was so excited to meet you, I told him how smart you are."

"Can we get started please? I need to be home by six," Elsa said flatly.

"Of course, of course. This is our one rehearsal after all," Hans smiled.

"You mean our first," Elsa tried to correct but Hans shook his head.

"I know I said six," Hans said. "But we've cut the play a bit and you only need to learn your few lines. Everything else is prepared."

"There's no way we can be ready with one rehearsal," Elsa shook her head.

"We can and we will," Hans said, a bit more threatening. "Now, the play will start with my monologue. I have the only copy of the script, so you'll have to get all your lines down today."

Impossible. Elsa memorized elements, she memorized languages, she could remember latin names of butterflies, but lines? Elsa would forget the moment he said them.

"Today, Elsa," Hans rolled his eyes. Elsa sighed through her nose, swinging one leg up to climb onto the short stage. There were four cardboard trees, thick and just a bit taller than she was. The background was painted on some sort of large canvas. It was an old town with small buildings, one being a church, one some kind of shop. The others had no signs. It had an odd slightly blue sky.

"Alright," Hans cleared his throat. Unaware of where to stand, Elsa stood on the opposite end of the stage from Hans, listening to whatever it was he had prepared.

"We begin in a town, small like this one, in fact it was this one, this very place. We begin in a time much older than now," Hans said, his voice loud. His brothers sat staring, Ronnie nearly asleep already. Elsa wasn't surprised, after all, a time much older than now? He may as well have said 'In a galaxy far far away.'

"We begin at the first Star Fall festival, in the middle of Arendelle, all those years ago. The citizens were excited, they danced, they ate, they laughed and played," Hans said as Ted and Milo skipped behind them in a circle, running through the trees and giggling.

"But trouble struck, a small girl had leaned against a fountain, and when she had, the fountain's stone had turned to ice."

Hans gestured toward her but she had no idea what to do. She stared at him with questioning eyes. Ice, huh? Clever.

"I said the fountain turned to ice!"

Ronnie shook, snorting through his thick nose. He jumped from his seat, slumping over. He lifted a prop, sitting the edge of a fake fountain behind Elsa. "Lean back," he whispered. Elsa did as she was told, leaning back, placing her hands on the fake stone.

"Ice!" Hans called and Milo slid behind the fountain, hitting a fan with his elbow. At first, blue ribbons flickered upwards, Elsa assumed they were supposed to be water. Milo then smacked the switch again, turning the fan off, he slid straight light blue ribbons up, showing the water freezing. They must be held up with some sort of rods, Elsa thought. She didn't know how any of this worked, still it was interesting, even if the play was horrible.

"A witch!" Hans called, raising a hand to the sky. He leaned around the cardboard tree next to him, grabbing some sort of weapon.

"I sentence thee to death!" Hans called. Elsa now found that the weapon was a crossbow.

"Are you insane?!" Elsa called.

"Relax," Ronnie whispered, still sitting on the ground next to the stage. Elsa stood straight, staring at the weapon. Hans only smiled, fiddling with the weapon. He raised it high, aiming it directly at her. She was ready to side step, ready to run, anything. Instead, though, something touched the palm of her hand. She looked down, seeing Milo behind the fountain. He handed her a small stick, half an arrow she assumed.

"Die!" Hans yelled, he hit the trigger of his weapon and the lights went out. Elsa stuck the arrow to her chest, hearing a thwip over the speakers. The lights turned back on and Elsa lunged over, slowly falling to her knees. She laid to the ground, groaning and coughing.

"I'm," Elsa coughed. "I'm-" she gulped, holding the stick to her chest.

"You're what, witch?" Hans asked, Elsa hoping he was still in character.

"Melllltinnnnng," Elsa said in a faint voice, putting her free palm to her forehead and sticking her tongue out.

"Elsa!" Hans snapped, he stomped over, standing over top of her. "This is no joke!"

"Maybe if you would have given me lines or at least listened when I said I was not an actress," Elsa rolled her eyes. Hans growled, leaning down and yanking her up by the collar of her shirt. Milo leaned over, staring silently. Ronnie perked a head up.

"This play will change everything," Hans snapped. He had a new emotion in his eyes, not just anger, now it was anger fused with apathy. He cared not whether he hurt her, whether or not the way he was holding her collar was hurting her neck. "I will not have you ruin this, you will do that again and this time, you will do it right."

"Fine," Elsa shrugged.

"Fine?! Fine?! Do you know how quickly I could-"

"Hans," Ronnie said softly. The taller boy folded his arms, staring Hans down.  
Hans let Elsa go, shooing her to her to her side of the stage. She walked over as Milo reset the fountain, having the fan set up before they began.

"I'll skip the monologue this time," Hans said, less angry but still annoyed. "Now, you'll do this right," Hans grinned. He toyed with his weapon again but as he did, Elsa saw the glint of something shining in the prop. He pulled back the string, had he done that last time?

"Don't turn the lights out," Hans instructed. "We need to help poor little Elsa learn how to play a simple part."

Elsa's fists clenched. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them in, don't let them see. She leaned back on the faux fountain and Milo went to work with his ice. Hans skipped most of his lines, only yelling one word.

"Die!"

When he did, when he hit the trigger, Elsa realized what the glint was. He had loaded it with a real arrow. The projectile was aimed right for her nose. She had no time to scream, to move, she completely froze and so did the air in front of her. In mere seconds, her instincts had kicked in, she shut her eyes, throwing her arms in an 'X' in front of her. When she opened them again, the arrow was right at her nose, nearly scrapping it. It was caught though, frozen in a thick sheet of ice.

"That's a good girl," Hans grinned. "Milo, I believe you owe me twenty dollars."

Elsa stood, her chest rising and falling rapidly. This was it, she thought. This was the real trap. He was waiting for this, this was what he wanted. In a moment of reflex, she had ruined everything.

"I need you to do that again at our performance. I'll give my monologue, proclaim you as a witch, and you will do exactly what you just did, in front of everyone."

Elsa waved her hand, the ice melting through the boards of the stage.

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"The ice," Hans said. "You will cast your ugly magic in front of everyone and I will reveal witchcraft to the world."

"I don't see any ice," Elsa shrugged, pointing to the wet boards. "You seem to be confused. Milo had fake ice in the fountain. This is a play, remember? You actors get so into your roles."

"Don't play dumb, Elsa. I've spent far too much time tracking you down."  
"I hope it wasn't for my acting skills," Elsa chuckled.

"You insolent little!" Hans slapped his palm to his temple, sighing through clenched teeth.

"I saw you once when I was young, didn't I?" Hans asked. "That platinum hair is so rare to find naturally. I was there in that hall when your parents brought you out of bed to see the pitiful remains of your grandmother. The woman who took the fall for your mistake," Hans said.

Conceal, conceal, Elsa thought. He's trying to hurt you, he's trying to make you show it. Don't let him know what you're capable of. Don't give into him.

"Now," Hans rolled his tongue. "I have to admit, I had trouble finding you again, but I would eventually. You've moved around so very much but as soon as I heard about the snow here, I left my father's miserable business and came down as fast as I could. When you opened your door, when I saw that beautiful hair, I knew it was you. Adopted as an infant, were you not?"

"How did you-" Elsa paused.

"Your parents have a lot in common with you, I'll admit. You take after them greatly in terms of personality, but such things can be taught, you know. You can have one's brains or bravery but you don't need their genes to gain such traits. You were adopted from a small orphanage, left on a stoop all alone. I've seen your records, every detail of your life, Elsa. My only problem was finding a way to get you to expose your power. And then I met Anna. You threw me off the trail, or at least, you tried to with your first hail storm. But when I sat on the bus next to that girl, that look in your eyes brought those clouds, Elsa."

"She has nothing to do with this," Elsa growled.

Hans let out a low chuckle. "She was my greatest puzzle piece, especially that day in the park. I knew you'd give in to protect her."

"Why set up this play? Why keep dancing around then? Why not just kill me?" Elsa asked.

"Originally, my plan was to reveal you in front of everyone at the play, but I couldn't risk killing you should you have enough time to think. Too messy and I'm not fond of prison," Hans frowned. "I had to make sure you would do what I needed you to with a chance to persuade you. After all, there's no point in simply killing you, I need to be the hero."

"The girl in the park?" Elsa asked.

"A warning," Hans shrugged.

Elsa looked around now, seeing the other brothers hiding wherever they could. Why weren't they jumping up to aid Hans? What were they so afraid of? Certainly not Elsa.

"So what do you suggest then?" Elsa asked.

"We run this play exactly as planned. I shoot the crossbow, you protect yourself with that spell. Simple, really. When you reveal your powers, I show the entire town what you've done. Then, I kill you."

"Someone will try to stop you, even if I'm already dead," Elsa said.

"Will they?" Hans asked. "Milo, will you try to stop me?"

Milo only slid back, encasing himself in the small shadows behind him.

"Ronnie, then, you've got a lot of muscle, how about it? I'm right here," Hans called.

"No," Ronnie said softly.

"The boys up there, I won't even ask, they've probably already wet themselves just thinking of their names being called. The poor boys still try to believe there's a good side to me, I sacrificed that for a greater reward."

"And what reward is that?"

"Immortality," Hans grinned.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Elsa," Hans scoffed.

"I'm afraid this time I really have no idea what you're talking about," Elsa shook her head.

"When I was young, I read that book you were reading in that girl's book shop, I saw the page you were looking for," Hans said. He reached in his back pocket, pulling out a folded bit of paper. He extended his arm handing it over. Elsa stepped forth with timid steps, snatching the paper from his hand. She unfolded it to find a passage like the others.

'The Witch of Winter.

First and last sighting at the first Star Fall Festival, when leaning back on a fountain, her hands turned the stone to ice. She was grabbed by a young boy who ran off with her, followed by others. None of the group was ever found, the name and illustration are based on eyewitness descriptions.'

Elsa stared confused at the paper. What? It must have been some distant relative. Perhaps her birth family's bloodline was filled with magic. Still, this picture looked a lot like her younger self. Same braid, same eyes. Same everything.

"So, how do you do it? Blood? Sacrifice? Spells?" Hans asked. "I have my own methods, of course, but I'm wondering how a weak little specimen like you could figure it out. Then again, you're strong enough to conjure a storm, surely you've got other tricks up your sleeve."

"This isn't me," Elsa said. "It must be a distant grandmother."

"Don't lie to me, Elsa. Share your gift with the class."

"I'm not lying, Hans. I promise you, I'm only seventeen. I was dropped at an orphanage as an infant and I have obviously not stayed one."

"You have a point," Hans nodded. "I will accept your argument, but you must accept my offer. I'll even throw in a bonus. Should you die, no harm will come to Anna or her goofy little troop."

"I can't trust a single word that comes from your mouth."

"And I cannot trust you, either," Hans said. "But we need to make some form of deal, don't we? After all, you are what I want most in the world and I have been working for far too long to capture you."

"There's no deal to be made here," Elsa said, hopping off the stage. "You'll have to keep searching."

"I don't believe I will," Hans said. "Grab her."

Ronnie shuffled out from his hiding spot, walking with timid steps toward Elsa. She turned, looking him in the eyes.

"I thought Hans was the only one on this witch hunt," Elsa said.

"Sorry," Ronnie said shortly, grabbing her by the arm. She went to pull away but he pulled her closer. Milo hopped off the stage as well, standing with a firm stance behind her.

"As I've taught you, Milo," Hans said.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Milo cried.

"Need I remind you of your consequence," Hans said.

"Do it then!" Milo called. "We used to have fun! Remember?! We used to all have fun. Then you got your hands on that stupid book and went all crazy!"

Milo's eyes were tearing up. Upon looking at his face, Elsa realized he must have only been about fourteen. Ted peered out, watching quietly from behind one of the trees.

"Look at her, Milo. She's a monster," Hans said.

"No! You look at her, you look at those eyes and you look at the way she acts around that girl and you tell me that she's a monster. Really look, Hans. She hasn't hurt anyone from what I can see, you, you've hurt everyone. You're the monster!"

"Monster, hm?" Hans asked. He held his palm out, stretching his fingers.

"Perum," Hans said softly and his glove quickly turned to ash. Upon his fingers embers started to burn and soon his hand was holding a brightly burning flame.

"Last chance, Milo. You either help Ronnie hold the witch or you burn like the girl in the park."

Elsa's eyes widened. So that's how he did it. He himself could wield magic, only he needed spells. He needed words much older than any either of them would ever hear on the street. He was limited then, he was constricted by knowledge. Elsa struggled against Ronnie's grasp, watching Hans stare into his flame.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want," Elsa called.

"No," Hans grinned. "I will destroy anything or anyone that gets in my way. If he wants to oppose me, he will burn."

"It's alright, Elsa," Milo said, tears now streaming down his face. "I've done a lot of bad stuff, you know," he said. "And I'm going to make up for it, somehow."

"This isn't the way, Milo," Elsa said softly, her eyes pleading as much as her words. "We all do bad things, it doesn't mean we all have to burn for them."

"How cute," Hans said. "Though, I'm done here. Perum Clov!"

Hans flicked his wrist as though throwing a perfect skipping stone. The fire from his hand shot forth, hitting Milo right in the shoulder. The fire began eating at his sweater before quickly searing his flesh. The younger boy dropped to his knees, calling out in pain.

"To the Gods of o-old!" He sputtered. "I ask your forgiveness for abusing your power, p-please, save me!"

"Oh, Milo," Hans chuckled. "Can't you see? If this were only about Father's inheritance, I wouldn't be trying so hard. Want my secret to immortality, Elsa? I believe that it's me that's meant to kill the witches, I believe I am the Star Fall God. It's important that all must see my power and see that evil shall stand no chance against me. After all, a god must have believers."

"No," Elsa gasped. She twisted in Ronnie's grasp, her hand shooting an imprecise shot. An enormous ball of snow flung out, colliding with the younger boy. He let out a cry of pain, laying on his side. Burns showed clearly on his shoulder and chest, his neck and face plastered with melted flesh.

"A god would not act this way," Elsa said, kneeling down beside Milo. His consciousness was fading, his eyes beginning to shut. Elsa touched his cheek, he twitched from the chill in her finger tips.

"I'm punishing those who do wrong," Hans said. "I'm doing my job. When the tome spoke of the God who spoke to Priest Yollm, I knew it had to be me. I felt it in my bones. I set out to destroy evil, to make my brothers of the sun proud to come home to a hero's welcome. When I kill you, I will reclaim my throne, I will reign eternally over the helpless mortals below me."

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Elsa asked.

"Of course I do, that's how I get my best ideas. Like the idea to figure out the magic of the Witch of Summer to harness fire. Then using the fire to control those around me to do my bidding. Then once I had a few good men, hunting you down. Now what will it be Elsa? Will you show your ice and burn like a good little witch? Or will we have to go knocking on precious little Anna's door?"

"Neither," Elsa said.

I have the strength, Elsa reminded herself.

I only need the courage to use it.

To be continued.


	10. For Aurora

A/N : What a wild ride this chapter was to write, haha. Sorry for the delay, between work and other things I've been swamped! Please do enjoy this though and to any concerned about the girl in the park, she does come up here as do her parents in a later chapter!

(Also, as I said, this was one heck of a wild ride getting this together, if anyone spots any continuity errors or problems, please let me know!)

Hang in there.

Those words rang through her ears as if just spoken. She felt what may as well have been a hammer banging thick steel against her skull. Her knees burned as though they were branded. She inhaled inward, a sharp hiss of pain escaping from under her tongue. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing a bright single light above her. She shut them closed tight again, attempting to feel her surroundings.

Where was she? It felt like just a moment ago she was talking to Hans. What happened? She let her fingers trail beside her, she was laying on something. Possibly a couch? It's fabric was old and dusty, it felt as though gum were stuck in various places. She nearly gagged. She pressed her toes forward, her socks were still on but not her shoes. She felt her toes hit something and it moved.

"Elsa?" Milo called. Oh, she hit someone and they moved, she corrected herself. She tried to open her eyes again, even slower the second time, she turned her head to see the blur of the back of the couch. It was green and as her fingers had suggested, disgusting. She squinted at first, only letting a small hum reply to Milo.

"Elsa," Milo whispered. "You awake?"

Elsa nodded once, hoping that would suffice. She rubbed her aching eyes before opening them all the way. She glanced down to her feet, seeing Milo with his knees nearly to his chin, nearly shoved into the arm of the couch. She withdrew her feet, leaving him some room. He had some sort of old, ratty notebook in his lap and a half chewed pencil in his right hand.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked softly.

"Basement of the house Hans is renting," Milo said. "He dragged us down here, scuffed your knees up a bit on the stairs."

"I'm more worried about my headache," Elsa replied. "And how we got here."

"Ronnie knocked you out, remember?" Milo asked.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed. She thought hard, her temples attempting to collapse. Right, she thought. The rehearsal.

"I'm sick of these games, Elsa!" Hans had screamed. "There is no neither!"

He had jumped from the stage, stepping closer and closer with slow, menacing stomps echoing through the black box. He had this look in his eyes, his pupils small and his teeth showing like a threatened dog.

"Neither," she had said again. That's when he lost it, he wanted to do real damage, to kill her even. No one could challenge him, he was too much of a spoiled brat to let them. He had slapped her, hard and firm with the back of his hand. Her lip had suffered a minor cut but still, she acted on instinct. Before even thinking, she had wriggled free of Ronnie's grasp. She swung precise and hit him right in the jaw with her open palm.

His shocked expression was frozen on his face, literally. His jaw stayed firmly open, ice crisp and clean, spreading from his jaw into his lip. Elsa stared with wide eyes, she had done it, she had hurt someone. She didn't even mean to. Did people always lose control like this?

The boy whose jaw resembled the girl scout's hand had enough. He snapped his fingers and that was the last thing she remembered.

That and the large, blunt force at the back of her head.

"Right," Elsa groaned. As the pounding became less frequent and her dizziness stopped threatening to make her vomit, she attempted to sit up. She placed her hands firmly on the couch, slowly dragging herself up to sit against the arm.

"Are your burns alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got some bandages and all, it still kinda hurts to move my arm though," Milo nodded. He lifted his arm slowly, showing the entire thing wrapped in gauze that obviously needed to be changed. How he wasn't dead, Elsa wasn't sure. Still, she was glad.

"But that doesn't matter," Milo said, shaking his head. "We've gotta start working on a plan."

"A plan?" Elsa asked.

"Yep, we've gotta figure out how to stop Hans, and I have a few good ideas but I don't really know what your powers can do, so I'll need some help sorting through them," Milo said.

"Well, I can conjure snow, hail, and apparently freeze limbs," Elsa shrugged.

"Anything else?" Milo asked.

"I've built a snowman once or twice?"

"Great! That'll help, definitely," Milo nodded, talking quickly as though he weren't severely injured.

"It will?" Elsa asked groggily.

"Yes, after all, you gotta test your limits if you wanna succeed," Milo said, putting the half chewed pencil to his lip.

"I believe those are my limits," Elsa said.

"No, that's no good. For this week, we say the limit does not exist," Milo said.

"You just said to test the limits," Elsa remarked.

"Yeah and now I'm saying they don't exist. Trust me, I heard it in a movie somewhere," Milo said, nodding into his book. "What do you think about these?"

He turned his book, showing her what was most likely a very well drawn picture. She squinted hard, staring into the slightly yellow pages as hard as she could.

"Are those?" Elsa half-asked.

"Uh-huh," Milo nodded. "Your soldiers, mi'lady."

"How long have you had to think about this?" Elsa asked.

"A few hours, I was out for a bit, well in and out mostly. But once I had a clear mind, I went to work. We've gotta get ready after all."

"Wait. You're not intending to fight are you? I won't allow you to get hurt any further. This is my battle," Elsa shook her head.

"It's Hans's battle. You didn't choose to fight this, he chose for you. Which really isn't fair, especially considering he's had years of tucking that book into bed with him at night to get ready," Milo said.

"I did choose to fight," Elsa said. "Though I already regret my decision. I thank you for your kindness and for what you did to stand up for me. Really, I cannot express enough appreciation. It's just that I can't see anyone else get hurt, it's bad enough that someone I don't even know was burned to death."

"Oh yeah," Milo let his head sink. His entire body seemed to collapse under some sort of intense gravity. He let out a heavy sigh, ignoring her thanks. "Aurora," Milo said softly. "She was a pretty, sweet, girl. Voice of an angel, too. She believed in fairies, y'know. Really liked learning about magic, but she was harmless."

"That was her name?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Milo sighed. "And she was dead before they burned her."

"Oh," Elsa said. She stared distantly, off into the stained off white wall paper. She bit down on her lip, feeling as though she should cry over someone she never even met.

"So maybe I can't fight with you, I won't be much use anyway," Milo said, gesturing to his arm. "But I gotta help somehow, even if not for you, for her. I didn't stand up for her at all, and that wasn't right. So we gotta make it up to her, alright?"

Elsa thought for a moment. The boy extended his hand, letting it linger above the middle cushion between them. Planning wouldn't hurt, she thought. She did need help. She sighed, extending her hand and shaking his gently.

"For Aurora," Elsa nodded.

"For Aurora," Milo agreed. "Now lets get to work. Hans is already planning how to make sure no one comes looking for you and he's years ahead of us on the whole battle thing. They'll be bringing us dinner soon so after some cold, probably inedible food, so we'll get to the good stuff after that."

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Elsa asked.

"Are you kidding? To finally be free of Hans, I'd give anything," Milo said. There were nearly tears in his eyes. That's when Elsa realized that she wasn't the only one trying to get free of Hans. There were all these young boys made into killers and accomplices. All of them robbed of whatever life they could have had in their teenage years. He was only about fourteen and here he was, wishing, hoping so hard for freedom that he'd even risk death.

"Then lets get to work," Elsa said.

You'll be free, she thought.

We all will.

I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Two Days Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The table's soft but strong wood had been tapped against, stared into, each line and chip had been counted and asked for answers. The shadow of the wall clock's hand would move ever so slightly as time seemed to drift through the silence. No one moved, rarely a piece of silverware would tap a plate. Occasionally someone would let out a nearly silent yawn. Mostly though, they just stared vacantly into their now cold dinner.

Auntie let the folds and wrinkles across her face fall with her frown. She had nothing to say to them. She looked at each one, at their drooping eyelids, at the grinding jaws, at the busy fingers fiddling with various things.

"How's the weather?" Her voice eased, soft and smooth into the air. It seemed that even the peeling edges of the yellow wall paper seemed to tense up at the sound.

"Still snowing," Kristoff answered, deciding to poke his mashed potatoes.

"That's good," Auntie nodded, bringing up a slight smile.

"I like snow," Olaf chimed in, smiling a bit wider.

"I do too," Auntie agreed.

The house let out subtle sounds, old moans as its tired foundation felt the chill of the wind. The walls seemed to echo something, something distant. Auntie smiled a bit wider.

"She's getting stronger," Auntie whispered, thinking aloud.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing," Auntie dismissed. "Just listening to the house."

"I hope it has some good answers," Kristoff mumbled.

"It does, trust me, your Grand Pabbie will have better ones when he's done with his phone calls," Auntie said.

As if his name had summoned him, slippers much older than any of the children slammed against hard wood steps. Tap after loud tap knees popped as they tried to ease downward. Grand Pabbie let out a small gasp, breathing heavily as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He entered the archway to the room, looking to Auntie.

"It's snowing," he said through wheezes. He perked up a small smile, showing yellowed teeth.

"We've established this," Kristoff said. "What is it with you two and snow?"

"It's a good sign," Auntie nodded.

"What like that wind at your back thing?" the blonde asked.

"Something like that," Auntie said. "How did your phone calls go, Pabbie?"

Grand Pabbie eased himself over, a small notebook in his large hands. He sat down at the head of the table, opposite of Auntie. He slapped his lips together, looking over some scribbled information.

"All of the books from Belle's were purchased this morning," he said. "He has no use for them but he bought them in a hurry, meaning there's something he's hiding."

"And we know what it is?" Auntie asked.

"I felt something, something strong but not fully controlled. Two days ago, it coursed through my veins, heat that could boil a brain in the middle of winter," Grand Pabbie said, his skin seeming to crawl as he shivered.

"So you believe he's taking after Lillian?" Auntie asked.

"Do not speak her name," Grand Pabbie said. "I believe that boy is after something he cannot take. We must act quickly, if we can at all."

"Wait, wait, wait, we're bringing up this magic stuff again? Look, there are more important things going on, some of us are grieving you know," Kristoff wanted to shout but with one glance at Anna, he contained himself. She was so quiet, so removed. Only a ghost of the wide eyed girl with that world famous smile.

"The boy we speak of is Hans," Grand Pabbie said.

"What, so now Hans is some kind of warlock?" Kristoff asked.

"We have had our discussion already in trying to convince you that such things exist," Grand Pabbie said more sternly. "What we are discussing now is a plan of action but first, we need knowledge."

"You already seem to have knowledge," Kristoff said. "What more do you need to know? I mean, you think he's using what, fire magic? Say he is, alright. Say he's got fire breath and he's going all crazy and comes after us. What are we supposed to do? I mean, if it exists, I can't do magic other than card tricks."

"And you even suck at those!" Olaf said.

"Yeah, thanks," Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"The magic is not your part, nor is the fight. This fight has already been taken by someone else and it weighs heavily on their shoulders. Your part is to find what may help, to find anything you can to bring aid to this poor soul," Grand Pabbie sighed. "It is the only way Elsa will be saved."

Then it came, a loud, angry noise. Violent and harsh, it rattled the dishes, nearly spilled drinks. Flat palms came crashing down to the table top. Anna had a dead stare in her eyes, focusing as though the chicken before her was Elsa's kidnapper.

"She's been gone for two days, two long days," Anna said. There was a hint of anger there, a hidden rage. Still, she spoke vacantly, as if she had left her emotions with the tears in her pillowcase. "I don't care if it's magic or if it's dangerous or weird or if any of this is real," Anna said, looking to Kristoff. "We need to stop wasting time and find anything that can help her."

"Alright, where do we go? A magic emporium maybe? Oh - oh, maybe for Mr. Oaken's Autumn Blowout he'll have spell books on sale," Kristoff taunted.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted. "I am going out there and I am going after her, you can choose to sit here and act like you're some kind of know-it-all but I want to help. Even if I'm not even really helping, I want to feel like I'm doing something. I'm tired of sitting and moping!"

"Anna," Kristoff said. He wanted to argue, to delay so far into the night that they fell tired with their elbows deep in their piles of peas. He wanted to just sit here and pretend that nothing was going on. He didn't want to make up stories and listen to fantasy, he wanted to wait and listen to the moans and groans of the old foundation and hope that some crack opened up in the wall paper, that he could pick at it until the answers were written clear as day across the dry wall.

But by that point, he may as well have believed in magic.

So for this moment, for Anna and the boys, he would.

"Tell us what we have to do," he said to Pabbie.

"I've called your Uncle Mole, he's going to let you into the catacombs under the church. That was where the tome was found, while we cannot read it under Hans's clutches, we can still hope to learn from its source," Grand Pabbie said.

"So you want us to go down into some dusty old dirt pit and look at the corpses of people who have been dead for a couple of centuries, great, exactly what I wanted to do with my night," Kristoff groaned.

"Kristoff, you told me back at the library that one day that you'd help me if Elsa was in trouble. So stop all this scardey-cat stuff, man up, and help me," Anna said with a determination like no other. Kristoff puffed up his chest.

I'm going to believe, for them, I'll believe.

"Let's go," Kristoff said. "We'll be back," he said, standing from his seat.

"Lets go bring back Elsa!" Olaf cheered, jumping from his seat. Sven clapped his hands together roughly, standing with a wide smile.

"Be careful down there!" Auntie called.

"We will!" Kristoff called in return.

With several pairs of boots nearly running out the door, with Anna leading them toward the church, with the last slam of the door, Auntie's smile fell.

"What do you think they'll find?" Auntie asked.

"I was once told that should you ever need answers, a church is the place to go. I do not know what they will find, if anything at all. Elsa is growing stronger but so is Hans. The girl will need some form of help if she hopes to win," Grand Pabbie said with a distant look.

"What's it like to feel their power?" Auntie asked.

"It's familiar," Grand Pabbie said, rubbing his chin.

Auntie didn't poke nor prod. Pabbie had seen a lot of magic, he'd felt it rattle his bones and twist under his skin. He'd seen those that had heard rumor of the powers of the Gods try to use it for their own gain. He'd seen them beaten and battered, he'd even seen them die. He'd also had friends, so few that had come and gone. Those born with powers they did not understand. Those whose bodies were the hardest to watch fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church stood on its last legs as far as anyone was concerned. A great cathedral had once stood upon that very soil. Tons of pews, rows and rows of candles lit for those long gone. Stained glass windows commissioned from men who were blessed with talents like no other. It was said to be the place that even gods would admire. That building had sadly come and gone. It had fallen prey to the years and could not be saved.

Now, in its place stood wood that smelled of mildew and windows practically held in with tape. The building was small and the ground around it threatened to pull it under. Still, it was held together by the kindness of its caretakers and watched over carefully as the catacombs were always to be kept in tact.

Anna and the boys traveled up the thin concrete steps, the black panels in front of them seeming to whine a hello. Snow had rested on the slightly sagging roof. The bell at the top shining in the streetlights. Anna stood in front of the rest, knocking strongly on the red doors. The sound seemed to make the building shutter with its echo.

"You know, it's amazing this thing is still standing," Kristoff said with both admiration and sarcasm. "I'm surprised the catacombs didn't collapse when they got rid of the old one."

Anna didn't answer him and Olaf was too busy with the delightful gold inside his nose. The door did answer, however, to Anna's knock. One of the big red doors slid open slowly, a long thin nose poking out.

"Oh," a boy said. "Papa! There are people here."

"Well let them in Pinnoch!" an older, more raspy voice said. The boy obeyed, opening the door wide. The group stepped in to the small main room, looking around. It was a long, rectangular room. A dozen rows of large wooden pews on each side of the aisle. They came to a halt at the first row of pews before them, staring around at the tall white candles flickering as though they felt the snow extinguishing the only life they had.

They looked up to see a man with a slightly bent back staring through slightly fogged thin-rimmed glasses. His white hair sat with slightly pushed strands as though he'd been thinking far too hard and working far too little with creative hands.

"Give me just one moment," he said, staring into the wood before him. There was a large block of wood beginning to take some form of shape at the head of the room. It seemed to have large wings and a small frame. An angel, perhaps.

The older man let a dry tongue rest its tip between his lips, leaning in closely and tapping his tool just once.

"There," he said with a satisfied smile. He climbed down from his small step stool, resting his hands on his hips. "Most of the work is finding what you wish to create," he chuckled to himself. He stepped closer, fiddling with the knot on the back of his white apron.

"Now, who's here? Ah, Kristoff! Anna! And you've brought friends," he smiled.

"Pastor," Kristoff said.

"I know, I know, you've got business with your uncle in the catacombs," he said. "It sounded pretty important. Pinnoch!" he called.

The small boy popped up from one of the pews, he seemed like he had been searching for something. He walked over quickly, his overalls sticking to his chest. He stood straight, though the waves in his light blue pools still seemed to be swaying, their tides still searching.

"Yes?" Pinnoch asked.

"Why don't you take these nice young children over to Mister Mole," he said. "And stop trying to play with that poor cricket, he's spooked!"

"Yes father," Pinnoch nodded with a sad expression. Though, his bow tie nearly seemed to spin as he was reminded that he'd been given a task that wasn't to sit still and be quiet. He waved for the group to follow and they did.

"Thanks!" Kristoff called to the man as he began to stare at his unfinished statue.

"Of course," the older man replied. "Be careful down there, it's a wonder that place is still standing!"

"It's a wonder this place is still standing," Kristoff whispered, earning a jab from Anna.

Pinnoch led them through a door to the right of the pews, which led to a wobbly wooden staircase. It led straight down to a dirt floor, one bright light bulb lighting the way.

"Straight down there, Mister Mole is testing the dirt!" Pinnoch said happily, extending an arm to point the way. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other with nervous looks, wondering who would go first.

"Ladies first," Kristoff said. Anna stuck her tongue out before breathing in deeply, puffing out her chest. She took one proud step forward and upon hearing the step squeak as it bent under her weight, she considered turning back. This is for Elsa, she remembered, this is to save her. She pushed herself forward, hearing another squeak before breathing deeply and shutting her eyes. One...two...

"THREE!" Anna shouted before darting down the stairs, upon her boots slamming into firm dirt she inched her eye open, putting her hands on her hips with pride. She turned to face the boys.

"Come on down! The dirt is great!" Anna called. Kristoff didn't even get a chance to look at the others before Olaf had already run down the stairs, nearly knocking Anna over. Sven shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and giving Kristoff a look that obviously said 'We're on a mission' before striding down the stairs. Kristoff rolled his eyes, stomping down the stairs as they cried under his footsteps. They stood side by side as Pinnoch called something they couldn't understand.

"What did he say?" Kristoff asked. This was responded to by the old white door slamming shut and them being left to the howling winds that echoed through the caverns. The walls were made of some kind of stone, brick in some places, dirt in other. Water seemed to leak with no real source and the smell, well, a thousand dirty diapers would have been better. They stared in silence at the place around them, darkness beyond the small bit of light they had.

"Well, lets get started," Anna said nervously.

"What? You scared?" Kristoff smiled.

"Hmph!" Anna crossed her arms, going to take a step forward but as soon as she did, she was nearly knocked off her feet.

"No!" A small, high pitched voice cried. A short, stout man sat on the ground in front of them, a small head light attached to his odd helmet. He was wearing a brown jacket covered in various stains and mud.

"Do not disturb the dirt," the man hissed through his teeth, spittle flying toward all of them.

"We called in advance," Kristoff said. "We need to learn a bit about witches."

"Black ink, parchment, plague, magic," the man whispered to himself. He lifted himself to his full height of only four feet. "Priest!"

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Follow me, don't touch the dirt!" The man whined, turning his head lamp to its brightest setting. They could now see about three feet in front of them but the tunnel seemed to go on for miles.

"So this is your uncle?" Anna whispered.

"I don't think we're really even related," Kristoff whispered in return.

"Should I distract him so you guys can run?" Olaf whispered.

"No, we need to find whatever he's taking us to," Anna whispered.

"To our deaths probably," Kristoff said, louder than intended. Mole only threw an arm down as if to toss away the joke. He let his wide fingers trace against the wall, even through the thick mossy patches. He licked at his lips, looking down a large, wide stairwell. He hopped down the large stone stairs, leading them to a small room with only one thing in it.

"Priest Yollm," Mole whispered, his fingers twitching. "Look here, but don't-"

"Disturb the dirt, we got it. You got an extra flash light?" Kristoff asked. The small man let out a high whine before digging deep into his pocket, handing Kristoff a small flashlight.

"Just give us like twenty minutes then come back for us," Kristoff said and the man seemed to nearly crawl back into the shadows, disappearing completely.

Kristoff clicked the small flashlight on, waving it around what may as well have been an underground bubble. It was a wide dome, made of stone like the rest of the catacombs. It seemed to sag at the top, just like the roof of the church. This place was on its last legs as well, ready to cave in.

"I don't see much," Kristoff said. "I guess we need to go home where it's warm and there's hot chocolate."

"No, there's gotta be something down here or Grand Pabbie wouldn't have sent us," Anna argued.

"I think he knows more than he's telling us," Kristoff said. He lowered the flashlight to find a large stone object. It was raised up to about his waist and it had odd markings all around it. He flicked the flashlight to the right for just a second and dropped the flashlight to the ground. He had revealed some sort of tall, thin figure.

"Who-who's there?" He called. No reply. The flashlight showed their feet, toes stretched flat. He looked over to Anna, who he couldn't even see. He could hear her teeth chattering and decided that her and the boys were just as scared as he was.

Good, he wasn't the only coward.

He leaned down slowly, grabbing the flashlight and raising it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's just a statue," Anna said.

"I knew that," Kristoff said.

"Uh-huh," Anna rolled her eyes.

"I peed a little," Olaf admitted with a quiet whisper.

"Ignoring that," Kristoff said flatly.

"Be nice!" Anna yelled.

"Sorry Olaf," Kristoff said.

"Apology accepted," Olaf nodded.

"Alright then, lets see what this thing is," Kristoff said, moving his flashlight back to the stone. He stepped forward slowly, noticing now it had a lid, cracked and nearly destroyed with age. Even stone had wrinkles and this thing was covered in them.

"Lets open it," Anna whispered.

"What if there's a body in there?" Kristoff asked.

"Then we scream and run together," Anna nodded.

"Deal, you open it," he said. She decided arguing would be pointless, as she'd be the one to open it anyway. She took a deep breath, placing her hands on the stone. She shoved her entire body weight into it, pushing as hard as she could. It barely even budged, the corner revealing just a bit of what was inside. A smell that made even six thousand dirty diapers seem like a fresh spring garden.

"Little help?" Anna asked. Olaf hopped over, pushing his shoulder against the opposite side. They pushed with all their might, finally getting the lid to fall to the other side. Kristoff stepped forward slowly, shining the flashlight into the open chest to reveal well, an open chest.

Whatever of the man that had flesh was far gone. A slightly askew jaw fell to the right, resting on the top of a withering spine. His sockets were empty and cold. There was fabric draped across him but it had been torn and tattered. His arms still rested as though he once held something across his chest. The tome.

They wanted to scream, to run, but they couldn't. All four of them stood completely frozen at the sight of the once beloved priest.

"This is him," Anna said. "It's the priest from the stories."

"What's left of him," Kristoff said.

"Show some respect!" Anna commanded.

"He's a couple hundred years dead, Anna, I don't think he'll take offense," Kristoff rolled his eyes. The two stared at each other, arguing over whether or not few hundred year dead people would be offended over someone talking about their odor and rotting. They hadn't heard the odd noises, the strange sounds. They hadn't known that Olaf's pants grew slightly more wet. Even Sven had let out gasps of fear through a wide jaw.

"Guys," Olaf called nervously.

"They can so get offended!" Anna screamed.

"Prove it," Kristoff said, crossing his arms.

"Guys," Olaf said with a higher pitch.

"Not now, Olaf, we're having a highly immature argument here," Kristoff said.

"This is a little important," Olaf whispered, pointing. Kristoff and Anna turned to face him, following his stretched finger. They looked down into the tomb, Kristoff's flashlight revealing a rising figure. An old spine curved and straightened, cracking as though waking up from a nice nap. Decaying finger bones stretched to grab the edges of the stone, pulling with their lack of muscle for the rest of the skeleton to sit straight. The kids backed up slightly, Anna nearly tripping. None of them could make a single sound.

The skeleton let a wheezed gasp release into the fowl air before reaching his tired fingers to pop a jaw into place. It's jaw moved about, as if testing its own structure.

"I-I-I" Kristoff said with his own slack jaw.

"You," the skeleton said. Its voice was rough as though it still had an aching throat. Its voice seemed to ease itself directly into their ears. It seemed to pierce through their skulls with its eyes though it had none. "Were meant to come here," it finished.

"I'm feeling we're meant to leave," Kristoff whined.

"I am Priest Yollm," he said. "I was a man who was respected by men. My tome caused trouble through many lands. I was selfish and cruel, I cast out so many who had done nothing wrong. I am now a soul lost in a rotting forest, hoping to be where the trees are green and the grass is soft. History will teach you that a god visited me to tell me he would rid the world of witches, but this is wrong."  
"Wait, if you're coming back from the dead, does that mean you're going to help us?" Anna asked.

"I cannot reveal much, Lenus's gift will not last me but a few more moments. They have gathered and they have spoken into the dreams of an older man," he breathed.

"Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes," Priest Yollm nodded. "He has sent you here and I am to tell you the truth. The gods do come with the stars, they come with hope for the world. But they are deeply worried for the hatred here. Even the hatred against witches."

"Okay, but look, there's this crazy guy named Hans who wants to make Elsa into a fake witch and now we're scared he wants to pretend she's a real witch and kill her. And she's our friend and I kind of like her and we need to save her," Anna rambled. The skeleton chuckled.

"I know of you, Anna, I know of your trouble, I am here to ease your mind and set the world right for the way I made so many suffer. Hans believes in my ways, in my ways to destroy witches, and he hopes that should he burn one, he will join the gods," Yollm said.

"Wait, he wants to be a what?!" Kristoff asked. "Is that even possible?"

Yollm cringed, nearly falling back into his coffin.

"Should Elsa die, the world will burn,  
Should Hans die, winter will never come again," Yollm said.

"That doesn't help us, we need something else, something to help us help her," Anna pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. "You're our only hope, please!"

A skeletal finger waved her closer. She inhaled deeply, taking a few careful steps toward him.

"There is a secret no mortal soul may know, to you, I am given the permission to speak, but to no others must you utter my words," he said.

She nodded, bringing her hands closer to her chest. She shut her eyes tight, inching her ear close to his broken teeth. He whispered but a few words, a few silent words before his soul seemed to leave without a real goodbye. Anna cracked her eyes open, looking over to see the skeleton in it's exact place.

"What did he say?" Kristoff asked.

"He said something but I don't know what it means," Anna shrugged.

"Well, tell us, so we can help," Olaf said.

"I can't," Anna said. "It'll destroy the earth or something."

"Great, a dead end," Kristoff shrugged.

"Not exactly," Anna said, thinking into the darkness.

"What are we going to do then?" Kristoff asked.

"I have no idea," Anna shrugged. Her shoulders fell, as did the others. Kristoff's flashlight began to flicker and they heard Mole's feet scamper around them. The blonde clicked the light back off, releasing a sigh.

Should Elsa die, the world will burn.  
Should Hans die, winter will never come again.

So much for help, Kristoff thought.

The four made their journey back to the surface, thanking everyone in short answers with little eye contact. That was it, all they got, a few hundred year old dead guy and all that was left of him was more puzzle pieces they didn't even think fit together.

To be continued


	11. Worry, Wait, Sweat

A/N : An updated version! The second scene (at the breakfast table) has been changed and rewritten! Thanks again to cinnamonpearl for the constructive criticism! Enjoy!

Even the foundation of their home seemed tense. The walls groned as though even the drywall ached for her return. Snow laid across the outer windowsills and Elsa's mother could only watch it fall with empty eyes. She'd prop it open occassionally, just to feel the chill of the wind. She's alive, she'd tell herself, she's alive and strong.

She's so very strong.

She let the snowflakes wander in peace, her sagging eyelids turning away. She returned to her other post, nesting herself beside her husband. He let out a sigh, letting one hand release his newspaper and wrap around her shoulder. She let a smile tug her flat expression up just a tad, gazing down at the paper. It was torn in certain corners and the pages smelled from age.

"Is this from today, dear?" She asked softly. He paused a moment, smoothing the paper across his lap. She looked over it carefully until she found what he'd been staring at.

'Corona shocked as new student wins city spelling bee' nearly consumed the small corner in large print. A black and white photo of Elsa showed her smiling sheepishly. She was holding a shimmering trophy with a bee ready to sting placed at the top.

"She was so nervous," Mother said, a long string of tears weaving through the lines in her face. "I didn't think we'd get her out of the car."

Father smiled, finally. His thin facial hair curving along with his lip. "She's so smart," he said with his chin up.

"And so strong," Mother added. In her head, it was comfort. In her head it was pride for the way Elsa had grown. Out loud though, once she finally said it, she remembered why she clung to it as comfort. She boiled over, her spine shaking as she clung to her husband's chest.

"Remember what you said before," he whispered, allowing his chest to grow damp under leaking eyelids. "We will always be here for her."

"I shouldn't be here just waiting and hoping. I shouldn't be here at all, I should be out there looking for her. She's my daughter, she was put into my care, into my arms and now she's gone," she sobbed.

He was speechless. His daughter had been gone for three days now. There was no call, not a single word. All they had was a few inches of snow to even begin to hope she was alive.

"He did this," she started again. "We should have been more careful, we should have done something, it's my fault."

"We have done all that we can do. The police are looking for her, she'll be-"

Knocking stopped his words. Three loud bands echoed through the whining home. The two eyed each other curiously, asking who it could have been without a single word.

"Maybe they've found something," Mother gasped with excitement.

Before her husband could reply, she sprang from his arms. She walked quickly through the hall with soft steps. She brushed her cheeks with the back of her wrist gently, clearing the tears away. She perked up her best fake smile and turned the handle.

Who was on the otherside of the door frame, well that nearly shot the smile away immediately.

"Hello," Hans said with a bright smile.

She wasn't sure how to react. The mother inside her wanted to lunge forward and tear her nails into his plain white shirt and shake the answers out of his tear soaked face. The part of her that still functioned on a sane level, though, couldn't bring her to move other than to wave him inside.

Hans nodded, smiling wider. Something about him was always just so warm, so happy. It was such a lie, from the gentle tones of his voice to every single please and thank you, it was all a lie. She silently led the boy inside, making it clear he wasn't welcome here, but still wondering why on Earth he'd have the audacity to knock on their door. She invited him to sit down in the same chair he'd sat in weeks ago before sitting back beside her husband. She dug her finger's into her husbands knee and he grabbed her hand, locking their fingers.

"Can we help you in some way?" Father asked.

"Oh, no, I only wanted to let you know that Elsa was alright," Hans said. "The police came asking about her this morning and I was just so upset with myself for making everyone worry. I told them I'd come and tell you myself that she was well."

"Did the police see her personally?" Father asked with a raised brow.

"Why, yes, of course. I've got nothing to hide, after all. Elsa is only dedicated to the play, she's so worried about it being perfect and being in front of an audience. She's been staying with me," Hans said.

"Can we see her, please?" Mother asked.

"I'm afraid not," Hans shook his head. "Not until the performance on Saturday, it's coming up quick, after all. We can't have my leading lady being disturbed."

"Disturbed?!" Father shouted. "She's my daughter!"

Hans's smile faded into a flat expression. He placed his chin between his thumb and index finger, rubbing gently at his own flesh.

"I had worried there'd be a problem here, but you see I can't have officers banging on my door and I simply can't let Elsa leave," he said. "Elsa is in good hands, I assure you. As the officers have seen."

"Enough!" Father shouted. "I will not let a boy come between this family," he said, standing up. "You will give Elsa back to us, no more of these games."

Hans stood slowly, not saying a word. He stepped closer, his eyes narrowing as his muddy pools met Father's vast sea, swirling with rage.

"Perum," Hans said and flames stretched through his open palm. They waved with bold intentions across a dirty hand. Father stepped backward, nearly falling back into his seat.

"I would really, really hate for something to happen to such a beautiful house," Hans said, staring around at the room. He let his eyes meet Mother's terrified expression. "To such a beautiful couple," he said. He closed his palm and the flame extinguished in his grasp. "However, I have worked far too hard and far too long for this, poor little Elsa may be afraid of her powers but I have no need to hide what I can do."

"What are you going to do to her?" Father asked.

"That is none of your concern," Hans said. "But should you want to see her again, I recommend you stop by on Saturday to see our performance."

Hans turned, deciding his business here was over with. He couldn't have anything go wrong, after all, he couldn't have any would-be heroes trying to stop him. The key word in that thought to him being 'trying.'

"If you have no other attempts at heroism up your sleeve, I'll show myself out," Hans said with a smile. He began to walk away but as soon as he reached the hall, he was stopped by a tugging at his pants. Two hands grasped the fabric tightly, nearly yanking them from his waste.

"Please," Mother cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt my daughter, she's all we have."

Hans let his eyes wander down to the floor, seeing her figure out of the corner of his eye. He waited a moment, basking in her pleas. This, this was power, he thought. This was control. He let her tears soak into his ego before pulling his leg free.

"I'll see you both on Saturday," he called.

With the thud of the front door closing, Father knelt down, attempting to help his wife off the floor. He placed a gentle hand on her shivering shoulder, listening silently to her cries. All this years and he'd never seen her this way, she'd always been the voice of reason, the strength that kept everything together.

Now even she had fallen apart at the seams.

xXxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was a pile of steaming pancakes soaked to their golden bottoms in butter and syrup. It was awkward glances from side to side, tense shoulders hoping a throat wouldn't start small talk. They all sat, waiting silently with their mouths filled to the brim with Auntie's home made pancakes.

A snort, groan, and loud yawn were accompanied by the rustling of a newspaper. Eyes were rubbed as the old man tried to figure out where he was. His recliner, right. He'd fallen asleep before the children returned. He eased himself up, sliding his slippers that were only a couple of decades old onto his bunyon covered feet. His back cracked and his toes snapped as he shuffled into the dining room. The children stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting for wise words to answer their questions.

"Good morning," he said instead. He shuffled over, taking his usual seat at the head of the table. He smiled into his breakfast, the sausage that everyone but him hated sitting in a small pile on his plate.

"Good morning, Pabbie," everyone said, slightly monotone as if he were a school teacher.

"I trust something exciting happened last night," Pabbie said.

"I've been waiting to hear about it," Auntie smiled. "Didn't want to hear it without you."

"Why thank you," Pabbie nodded.

"Well," Kristoff said. "We learned a little, but it wasn't much help," he shrugged.

"Tell us all about it," Auntie said.

"We talked to a dead guy," Olaf started the story.

"Who was it?" Pabbie asked.

"Really?" Kristoff deadpanned. "That doesn't even get a gasp or anything?"

"Not at all," Pabbie said. "Sometimes corpses are the most lively people in the room."

"I don't even want to know," Kristoff shook his head.

"It was Priest Yollm," Olaf finally answered.

"Ah, and what did he say?" Pabbie asked.

"Well, he said something about trees, something about the tome, I barely even remember," Kristoff shrugged.

"You were too busy being scared," Anna teased.

"I was not! You remember so well, you tell them what happened!" Kristoff folded his arms.

"Fine, I will," Anna said. "No need to get your boxers in a bunch. He said something about trees and something about the tome being wrong. Well, I mean, he wrote it which doesn't really make sense but he also said he was wrong which I guess kinda makes sense?" Anna shrugged. "Anyway, he said that if Hans dies, winter won't come anymore? And if Elsa dies, uh, the world is gonna burn."

"Did he say anything else?" Pabbie asked.

"Well Anna nearly tried to knock what was left of his jaw off his face asking for help. So he told her some world ending secret that she can't tell anyone else," Kristoff said. "So he was useless."

"Interesting," Pabbie nodded.

"Will you quit that?" Kristoff asked. "We're trying to figure things out here and you haven't been the least bit helpful."

"He told you to go to the catacombs," Auntie argued.

"Yeah, well, apparently the gods told him to tell us so that doesn't count," Kristoff said. "Someone named Lenus or something."

"He's doing what he can," Auntie argued. Pabbie only raised a hand to stop her.

"Please," Pabbie said. "It will only aide Hans if we pit ourselves against each other. I know that stress is high in this time, but we must keep ourselves under control. Anna, does what the corpse told you help at all?"

"Not exactly," Anna shook her head. "It's like some words are missing."

"I see," Pabbie nodded.

"Exactly, so, what are we going to do now?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't believe you should be asking me that," Pabbie said. "This knowledge is far beyond my own. The Gods have taken interest in whatever is happening here. For those up above to worry so greatly, it must mean the worst. However, they have put faith in you to help them, which we must take appreciation for."

"Yes, I so very much appreciate it being put on my shoulders that if Anna doesn't figure out her riddle, we could all die," Kristoff said.

"Hey! Don't put it on my shoulders!" Anna whined.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't have been all, 'Ohh, lets save Elsa, we need to help her', None of us would have been involved!"

"Yeah and then none of us would have known the world might end!" Anna screamed. "I'm not going to die not doing anything to try to help, Kristoff. I'll at least die fighting for something."

"Oh? Enjoy that then, you and the gods can go save the world, if any of you need me or regain your sanity, I'll be in my room."

With that, Kristoff's stomps took him out of the room, ignoring every cry of his name. The stomps echoed up the stairs, shaking the old photographs on the wall. The slamming of his door sent one frame to the ground, shattering against the old tile.

"I just want to do the right thing," Anna said softly.

"He does too, dear," Auntie said. "He's just scared, but most people would be. He's scared for you and for us. He wants to keep you safe."

"None of us are gonna be safe in a couple of days if we don't do something," Anna cried. "I don't even know what to do!"

"Ask them," Pabbie said.

"What?" Anna asked.

Pabbie pointed to the ceiling. "Ask them," he repeated.

"You mean the gods?" Anna asked.

"They have a lot more answers than any of us," Auntie nodded.

"Uh, okay, is that something I do outloud? Maybe I should go in the bathroom, I don't know, I've never prayed before," Anna shrugged.

"Do as you feel you need to, I'm sure they're listening," Pabbie said.

Anna wiggled in her seat, staring into the ceiling. "Okay, Gods, I know you're up there. I mean, I never did before. I wasn't sure if you were real, sorry. I just, I really want to help my friend Elsa and I guess now the whole world too. It's a really great place to be, not that you don't know that. Elsa's great too, but I guess she's part of the world."

You're babbling, Anna reminded herself. Even worse, you're babbling to gods.

"My point is, I guess, that I don't understand your riddle and it'd be really nice to know what I'm supposed to do now."

Silence followed her words. All five of the poor mortal souls sat hoping, praying quite literally that someone would answer them.

"Please," Anna whispered. "I just wanna help."

With that, it seemed, someone in the sky had given in. A flicker shined just for a second against the yellow ceiling. The other four followed Anna's gaze, each of them wondering if their eyes were healthy. The flicker happened again, only brighter. The small flame moved, bobbing and pausing, eventually extinquished once its job was done.

Only a small word appeared.

'Wait.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat.

It stung in her eyes, it pooled in various parts of her body. It clung to her like a warm, smelly reminder that she'd never done this before. Elsa hurled her right arm forward, a big white ball spawning from her fingertips and bursting against the bookcase.

"Ninety-Eight," Milo said from the couch beside her.

She hurled this time with her left arm, another whiteball slamming against the books, shaking the last to the floor with a thud.

"Ninety-Nine," Milo said.

Elsa huffed, her weakened limbs not wanting to move. She balled her fist, lunging forward with her right foot. Her hand struck out, this time a thin shard of ice jutted out, piercing straight through the old wood of the book case.

"Woah," Milo said. "One-hundred."

Elsa sighed with relief, leaning down to place her hands on her knees. She tried to slow her breaths, staring into the floor.

"That was incredible, twice what you did yesterday!" Milo cheered. "And that ice spike? That was new."

"Yes," Elsa replied shortly between gasps for the oxygen she craved.

"You want to take a rest or do you want to try the ice thing again?" Milo asked.

"I don't have much of a choice," Elsa said. "We're a little short on time and it hasn't worked at all yet."

"Yet," Milo pointed out. "I have an idea," he said. He pushed himself up with his healthy arm, standing about three feet in front of her.

"Sit on the ground," he said. She titled her head to the side and he rolled his wrist, urging her to do as he asked. She eased herself down, sitting with her legs crossed on the ground. She stared up at him.

"Alright, now I need you to relax," he said.

She nodded, taking a few breaths inward. "Your powers are controlled by emotion, right?" He asked and she nodded again, even more confused than before.

"Okay, so put your hands on the ground," he said.

"I'm really not seeing where you're going with this," she said.

"I just want to try something," he said.

She shook her head, listening to him and placing her palms flat in front of her. She felt her ribs ache as she leaned forward, they'd been at this for far too long and sleeping far too little. Still, it was what they had to do, what she had to do. She looked up at Milo, waiting for his next instruction.

"Close your eyes and listen to what I say, but don't just listen, imagine it," he said.

She wanted to make another remark but instead obeyed, closing her eyes.

"Okay, so, imagine your parents. They're at home right now, probably, eating lunch or something. They're sitting at the table, talking about you, they're worried."

Elsa winced at the idea, still, she imagined her mother and father sitting at the table. Mother probably made far too much food and father was probably trying to stomach as much as he could, just to make her happy. With this thought, she felt ice wind from her finger tips. She went to move away but Milo began speaking again.

"Don't open your eyes, trust me, alright? Now imagine that girl that you like, imagine her wherever she is now, probably with those boys. She's probably sitting in that kid's house, Kristoff, you said, right? Anna and Kristoff are worried too but they're trying, they're trying to keep positive, and they're watching movies with those other boys, Olaf and Sven. They're all sitting and trying to smile and laugh even though Anna's ready to cry," Milo said.

Was he trying to help her or make her feel worse? Guilt piled up in her stomach as she imagined them. She imagined them sitting around Kristoff's living room. She imagined them spread out with a ton of blankets, probably watching Kristoff's favorite horror movies. She could smell Auntie's cooking, the wasted food from worried stomachs.

"Alright, now imagine coming home, and they're all there. They're all standing there smiling at you, they're waving and shoving each other trying to see who can hug you first. They're telling you how happy they are, how much they love you," he said.

With that, ice spewed in every direction. Elsa heard it cracking, heard it chipping away at itself. She missed them, she missed them all so much. She wanted Mother and Father to ask her nonsense questions, she wanted to hear about Father's newest model planes. She wanted Anna to talk a lot, so much, with those wide eyes. She wanted to be the end of every eye roll Kristoff had. She wanted to teach Olaf how to tie his shoes, she wanted to see if Sven would ever speak. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Milo gasped.

"Elsa," he said happily. "Open your eyes."

Elsa's tearfilled eyes opened slowly as she glanced around, seeing where her ice had gone. She looked up at the figures around her, cut so clear and clean from her emotions. They all stood there, well, sort of. Ice sculptures. It had worked. Elsa stood slowly, glancing around at her creations. There were two on each side of her that looked like Mother and Father. There was a Kristoff, a Sven, an Olaf, and of course, an Anna. Her tears quickly switched, boiling over with joy, to see the faces she'd almost forgotten.

"You did it!" Milo cheered.

"I-I did," Elsa said softly, a small smile crawling on her face.

"Well, see what they can do," he said.

She looked over at the one who resembled her father, she wiggled her fingers in her direction and much to her surprise, he moved. He didn't have much in the way of knees, but he stomped over with the littlest of smiles etched across the clear ice. He stopped beside her and moved an arm up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," she whispered. "All of you, now."

At first, the ice stood still. It did not move and her smile nearly faded.

"Please?" She asked. As soon as she felt defeated, another hand grasped her other shoulder. The figure of mother stood beside her, smiling as if she were proud. The Olaf sculpured moved next, nuzzling a face into her stomach. The Sven walked over slowly, waving but not joining in. The Kristoff crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"You're just like him," Elsa chuckled.

They were all replicas, even in personality. Her memory, her emotion, had created them and given them life. Which also meant-

Slam! Elsa was nearly knocked off her feet, the Olaf had moved, plopping on the floor, cracking his bottom. Mother and Father stood still, staring over. The Anna had slammed into her, full force. Thin crystal arms wrapped around her loosely, the joints only going so far. Elsa immediately burrowed her cheek against the top of the head. The ice broke the contact, looking up at her with wide smile and even wider eyes.

"I wish I could really tell you that I miss you," Elsa whispered. "All of you."

Elsa looked down at the Anna, it didn't have a single drop of all the emotion the real one held. It didn't have bright cheeks peppered with freckles. It smiled like her, nearly, but it was missing everything that made her who she was supposed to be. Still, it was close, so close to what she missed. It was so close to what she was fighting for, for her friends, her family.

"I'll be home soon," she whispered. "I promise."

The Anna sculpture nodded before she began to fade, her strong features turning to water. Elsa glanced around at the figures as they all began to lose limbs, noses, expressions. They all turned to puddles pooling on the cement. She turned her attention back to the Anna who she swore, just for a second, seemed to be crying before her face melted away.

"That was incredible," Milo said softly, making Elsa jump. She'd nearly forgotten he was there.

"It was your plan," Elsa smiled.

"We just need to do it again, but with a different design," he said.

"We'll get to work on that then," she nodded.

"Elsa," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I uh," he said. "I don't really have a lot to go home to, if I do get to go home, I just wanted to say."

"It's been nice to spend time with you as well, Milo," she said.

"Oh! Right, well, lets get to work!"

"Lets," she nodded.

Wednesday.

Only two more days seperated them from Saturday.

Only two days of hoping.

Only two days of waiting.

Only two days of sweat and ice.

Two more days of wondering how it could possibly all end.


	12. Show Time

A/N : To anyone who tried to read this when I first put it up, I had trouble with the doc upload, apologies! It should be fixed!

Also, sorry for another cliffhanger! This chapter was super long already!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wide eyes sat staring into the darkest corner of the room. Twiddling thumbs hoped that any bit of movement would help pass the time. Seconds stretched their short legs as long as they could, growing into what seemed like hours. She checked the time again, only three minutes had passed since her last glance at the taunting clock. Sometimes she swore she could hear it tick though it didn't make a sound, taunting her, letting her know time was almost up.

Anna wiggled uncomfortably against the oversized beanbag chair she'd been curled in. She forced herself to sit up, staring through the minor streaks of light reflecting from the moon. Sven laid with his long legs propped against the wall, far too tall for the oak chest he was laying on. Kristoff laid snoring softly in his bed, large toes the only thing visible from the floor. Olaf laid unseen, sleeping under the bed for some unknown reason.

They were all fast asleep. How could they be? Tomorrow was the day, the day they didn't fully talk about. The word 'tomorrow' had been said in rough coughs, it had been looked over on the calender. A flyer for the play was hung on the fridge, partially buried by take-out menus. Anna had done as she was told, for the most part. She had waited somehow. She had gone home, she had done chores, talked to her father with little effort for a real conversation. She'd tried to go about her life, to pass the time between safety and the apocalypse.

I've had enough of waiting, Anna thought. She pried herself entirely from the make-shift bed, letting the beans shift under her weight. She stood up quickly, slamming her head into the lampshade above her. She reached her hands through the dark, trying to save the entire lamp from smashing. She glanced around at the boys who stirred maybe just a tad but still slept like smelly logs. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, tip-toeing from the room.

From the upper hall, she could hear Auntie's TV from across the way. An infomercial for brand new self-warming socks was on, most likely meaning Auntie had fallen asleep watching re-runs again. Anna turned her attention back to her mission. I'm on a mission from the gods, she reminded herself. I'm not waiting anymore.

She found her way downstairs with as little noise from the old stairs as possible. She whipped into the kitchen, turning on the light and wincing under it's flourescent sting. With squinted eyes she made her way to the drawer that was stocked to the brim with coupons and small notepads filled with phone numbers. She snagged a small piece of paper from one and a pen that hopefully worked from the front of the drawer.

She slid into the dining room, staring down at the empty paper.

"I hope I can at least write it down," she whispered.

She closed her eyes tight, touching the pen to the paper and scribbled with a shaking hand. After the first few words, she opened her eyes just a crack, seeing that nothing was shaking other than her, she felt she'd stayed within her rules. She wrote down what she remembered of the corpse's secret, staring down at the words.

"I have been trusted with a secret from the gods," she whispered to herself. She wasn't even sure if that was empowering anymore. Normally, in movies, chosen one destinies were magical and filled with strength and triumph. She only felt fear and nausea.

"All I have to do is fill in the last piece, right?" She asked herself. "I can do this, I can do it."

She stared down at the paper, moving her hand to write several times but deciding she was wrong each and every time. It's just a few words, right? It's like a madlib or something, only I'm missing an entire sentence...

"I can do this," she nodded.

That's all she thought, for however long, I can do this. She flipped the words upside down, tried to read them backwards, tried to translate them into latin (which she didn't know anyway but everything is worth a try.)

She glanced up at the clock, one hour, an entire hour had passed just sitting here, staring into the paper. Where did all that time go!? She looked down at the paper, seeing a smiling stick figure in the corner and an oddly shaped flower in the other. No, no I have to of thought of something!

She flipped the paper over, upside down, tried to read it backwards again. She saved herself the trouble of trying Latin. No, I've got this, I just need to think. Think, think, think. She closed her eyes tight, putting much more pressure on her brain than she ever had before. Think! She snapped her eyes open, glancing up at the clock. The ceramic owl with the time piece in his chest seemed to be laughing at her.

"I'm doing my best here," she grumbled at the owl.

You're talking to a ceramic clock, she told herself. You've officially gone totally bonkers.

She glanced down at the paper, the words still missing. You've gone bonkers and you're an idiot, she thought. The world is going to end tomorrow and Elsa is going to die for nothing and it'll be all your fault.

It hit her just like that, more than a ton of bricks, no, this hurt a lot worse. This didn't just smash her skull into a thousand pieces, it slowly crushed her ribs and ripped through her heart. Her head fell to her palms, her shoulders shaking more violently than ever. Hot tears leaked from her eyes.

"It's going to be my fault," she whispered. "It's going to be my fault because I don't understand."

She looked upwards, staring into the ceiling. "Why did it have to be me?" She asked. "Why couldn't you have picked someone smart and good at this kind of stuff?"

"Please," Anna whispered. Her leaking faucets leaned just a tad to the left, that word calling out to her in its ash filled curves. 'Wait' echoed through her mind, over and over, as if said by a thousand people straight into her ears.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" She yelled, quickly remembering to keep her voice down. "I'm not good at waiting, I'm not good at anything."

Her shoulders fell as her only reply was the harsh wind rapping against the windows in the next room. She leaned herself down, placing her head against her folded arms on the table. She sat trying to ease her upset stomach, how could they all sleep?! They can all just dream the night away while I'm sitting here having nightmares while I'm awake.

"Hush," a voice said.

"Huh?" Anna perked her head up, looking around the room. She wiped her nose against her arm, trying to seem at least slightly decent. She peered through the darkness, seeing no figures and no new shadows.

"Who-Who's there?" She called with a slightly higher pitch. "If it's one of you, I-I'm not afraid of you, unless you're afraid of me, which wouldn't make sense 'cause you're gods. C-come out," Anna said.

She felt a hand slam down on her shoulder, nearly jumping out of her pajamas. Her fingers immediately crumped the paper, nearly tearing it to shreds. She turned her head slowly looking at the tall figure beside her. A chill swept through her entire body, not just from fear, but from the figure's physical touch.

"Stop crying," the figure said bluntly. "It does not suit a hero."

"B-But I'm not a hero," Anna said.

"Apparently," the figure said. A large cloak covered their body, their hand being the only thing that was showed. It was wrapped tightly in gauze, grey skin peaking out to show his large, thin fingers. Yellowed, decaying nails were digging into her shoulder. "Head her instruction, wait."

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"What do you mean who am I?"

Anna shook her head, blinking once or twice. She looked down to see Olaf with his head cocked to the side. He was staring at her with worried eyes.

"Olaf?" Anna said, confused. The younger boys hand was propped on her shoulder, a warm pale palm trying to comfort her.

"Yep! Who else would you think it'd be? I'm up for my late night snack," Olaf said cheerfully.

"Oh," Anna said.

"What are you doing up? And why are you crying?" Olaf asked.

"It's just that, if I don't figure this riddle out, everyone could die, which is kind of a big deal."

"Oh, that," Olaf shrugged. "You'll figure it out."

"But the play is tomorrow," Anna said.

"Yeah so, maybe you'll figure it out tomorrow," Olaf shrugged once more.

"But what if I'm too late? What if I don't figure it out in time?" Anna asked.

"Well," Olaf thought for a moment. "I guess the gods wouldn't have given you the secret if they didn't think you could do it."

"Yeah, well, they obviously don't know me well enough," Anna groaned, letting her forehead thud against the table.

"Hey, don't be like that," Olaf pouted.

"It's hard not to, Olaf, I'm missing an entire sentence and I have no idea what it could even be," she said.

"Maybe it'll come to you," Olaf said. "Like how I just had this dream and these zombies were chasing me and one of them grabbed my arm and said something really weird and I don't know what it was but I'll figure it out if it's important!"

Anna only sighed, letting her weight collapse further into the table.

"This is just too important," she whispered.

"You're starting to sound like Kristoff," Olaf said. "And you're not Kristoff. You're Anna! You're sweet and loveable and no matter what, you'll protect your friends."

Anna rolled her head, pushing herself up and looking over to the shorter boy. His smile was so trusting, so warm. He believed in her far more than she believed in herself, he trusted her to do this. Why anyone would trust her with the apocalypse, she didn't know. Still, something felt nice about it.

"Plus, most people have to believe in gods," he said. "You got it the other way, they believe in you."

That, that clicked with her. Right away, it just snapped. She stood up, reaching out to hug the boy tightly. "Thanks, Olaf."

"You're welcome. Want a bologna sandwich? They're tastier with friends!"

"Please?" Anna felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Whoever that figure was, he was long gone. His face that never showed was in the back of her mind somewhere beyond soft bread and mystery meat. Still, one of the gods had visited her, if only for a second.

Well, either that or she really had gone totally bonkers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five O'Clock in the evening mean the sun was headed west. It also meant that several brothers were storming around the house, gathering supplies, shoving boxes across the floor. Hans had been barking out orders for hours. All of these things were muffled sounds that brought dust raining down from the rafters. Elsa and Milo had very carefully gone over their plan, whispering softly and pausing each time a sound came even relatively close to the door.

"You ready?" Milo asked.

"I hope so," Elsa sighed.

"They'll be coming for us in a few minutes, so I hope so too," Milo said. "But hey, we get to feel the sun again, that'll be nice."

"Mmmhm," Elsa said, rolling her head against the disgusting fabric. "Seeing the sunset, feeling the grass."

"I'll get to see Ted again," Milo sighed happily.

"I'll probably be tackled by Anna," Elsa chuckled.

"Hey, we pull this off, you can marry her," Milo chuckled.

"Not without Kristoff threatening to put us on seperate continents," Elsa said with a light laugh. "Look at us, talking like we've already won."

"Winning might be tricky," Milo nodded. "Hans is smart but you, you're stronger than he is and I'm pretty glad I got to be on your team."

"I'm glad you did too, I never would have thought of any of this without you," Elsa said.

"Aww, you're just saying that, you big sap," Milo chuckled.

Their fond gestures were ended with the sound of multiple locks clicking against the metal door. Elsa looked up, seeing light poor down the stairs. Large footsteps anchored even larger feet to the rickety stairs. Ronnie came down with a grim expression on his face. His varsity jacket from before had been replaced with a white button up shirt. Over top of it was a brown and blue checkered sweater vest. He had light khaki pants on.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Milo asked.

"Not funny," Ronnie said.

"Sorry, sorry," Milo put his hands up. Ronnie seemed to pay particular attention to the boy's wounds. Scars seeming to form on what had at least slightly started to heal properly.

"No," Ronnie said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

Milo stood up, walking over and wrapping his thin arms around the muscular chest in front of him. He hugged the taller boy tightly. "We're still brothers, right?" Milo asked.

"Yes," Ronnie nodded, holding the boy.

"Good," Milo nodded in return. He broke contact with the boy, stepping back. "Is it time for us to go?"

"Hm," Ronnie nodded.

Elsa stood silent, watching the two interact. Ronnie was the muscle in Hans's operation. He was the one to call when someone needed a jaw to be knocked loose. Even he didn't seem to like it. He waved a hand for Elsa to follow and she nodded. Her barefeet crept across the cement. This is it, show time is only two hours away, she thought.

Ronnie turned, stomping up the stairs slowly. Milo followed him, eager to see the sun again. Elsa followed last, eager to see anything that wasn't that mildew filled death trap. Her first glimpse of the upstairs was nearly blinding. As Ronnie stepped out of the way, the sun caught the glass of the window. She threw her arm up in front of her, closing her eyes tightly.

"Readjusting to surface life, my darling?" Hans asked, earning an immediate snarl from Elsa.

"Now, we've only got a bit of time until the show, Tim is already at the park getting some of the stage ready and we've already got sound and lights getting set up. Is anyone else excited? I know I am!" Hans sounded like a mother getting ready for her child's dance recital.

Everyone else, however, only stared at him blankly. Mostly because Elsa could only see wisps of his shadow through her barely open eyes.

"Well, I'll let you two moles adjust to the sunlight, we've got clothes set aside for you," Hans said, clapping his heads together. He immediately turned his head, scowling at another shadow. "Hey! Be careful with that!" He screamed. "We have no time for any accidents, next thing that falls will be a body if this show has one minor misshap."

Elsa and Milo stepped backwards, letting Hans go through odd, scattered hand motions. He finally stormed off, following someone. The two attempted to open their eyes fully, everything blurred at first, coming soon to a clear picture. There were several ugly house plants on small tables, all of them far too dead for water. The walls were such a light yellow, they nearly seemed white. There were hardwood floors and streamers? Streamers of red and orange were strung across every wall, leaping between the corners. Elsa stared, wondering if her vision was completely clear.

"He's getting ready to celebrate," Milo rolled his eyes. "We've got another thing coming though," he whispered.

Elsa glared around for a moment, suddenly realizing where she was. She wasn't cooped up in a basement anymore. She wasn't eating cold pork chops and partially frozen peas. She wasn't daydreaming about the delicate kisses she hoped to lay on freckled cheeks.

She was prepparing herself for war.

Physically, she was possibly ready.

Mentally, she was a terrified child getting dragged between impending nuclear strikes.

Ronnie waved for them to follow and at first Elsa hadn't even noticed. She stood completely frozen, her eyes wide.

"Elsa?" Milo called.

"Right, coming," Elsa nodded.

The next two hours were easy, right? They were costumes and make up and set work. Most of that was just her sitting and staring. She'd just sit tall, chin up, eyes forward. She'd make it seem like the thought of her dying and the world being reduced to ash never even crossed her mind.

A decent plan in theory, not so easy to carry out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The park may as well have been dubbed a wasteland. Whatever once was living, was now far gone. The earth there still smoldered, warm under her toes. She hissed, feeling a spark from a small flame etch a mark in her skin. A kiss from the devil. She wandered through the fallen greats, the roots that once anchored this town to the world. She saw their charred skin, their bark that had been ripped from their rings.

"Don't you love it?" A voice said above her.

She snapped her gaze upwards, seeing Hans sitting with his legs thrown over a throne carved in what seemed like gold.

"It's my own design," he grinned at her. He had the nerve to grin. Under these great corpses of bark were the corpses of men. Her friends, her family.

"Elsa?" A voice called.

"Huh?" Elsa shook her head, the wasteland vanishing before her eyes. She stood on top of a plastic step stool meant for children to brush their teeth with. She glanced down, seeing plush purple carpet instead of burning bodies.

A nice change of pace.

"I said, don't you love it? It's my own design!" The boy in front of her said. He was a tad more plump than the rest. He had a baby blue sweater vest complimenting his curves. A light yellow button-up was rolled up to his elbows. He had short blonde hair topping a large, nervous smile.

"It's great, Flounder," Elsa smiled.

"Hey! Don't call me that, Hans gave me that name," Flounder crossed his arms. "My name is Chester."

"My apologies," Elsa said softly. He was as harmless as the rest and great at making costumes by the look of things. She was wearing a some-what dress. A thick cotton dress was wide around her body, growing wider as it ended at her feet. Her shoulders were covered in puffy sleeves that thinned out to go down to her wrists. Over it was a thin white apron that sat on her shoulders and tied at the back of her waist. From what she was told, she also had to wear a bonnet. Lovely.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. I did what I could with guessing your measurements since Hans wouldn't let anyone see you," he shrugged.

"Right, well, you've done an excellent job," Elsa said nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Flounder - or, Chester asked.

Elsa only glared at him.

"Oh, that. Well, I mean, yeah," Chester tried to assemble words but only rubbed his neck. "Lets get you into make-up before Hans throws a fit," he said nervously, quickly shuffling from the room.

Another brother she hadn't met fit her with a strange mask. He kept telling her to stop fidgeting, she'd be fine, he said. She had friends here, he said. One friend, she wanted to correct him. Only Milo. Still, she sat still as the mask was stuck with a weird rubber smell to her face. It was thick and green, a long crooked nose jutting out the middle. He had put black paint around her eyes to match the dark lids of the mask. It was, of course, covered in large purple and green warts.

She looked hideous to say the least. He fit her with a dark wig that felt like wearing an itchy hay bale on her head before speaking again.

"Isn't it perfect?" He laughed. "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah, perfect," Elsa said into the mirror. It was decent make up for being done so quickly. She had a little too much of an extra chin and luckily she wouldn't be saying much as the lips didn't move very well.

"Well, go on then, everyone will be leaving soon," he said.

She was going to ask for his name again but decided not to bother.

There were more important matters at hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was officially setting. Anna had nearly chewed her lip open with her own tension. Kristoff had even grown to be less sarcastic, quiet even. Olaf sat digging in the seat for some sort of treasure. Sven only sat with one thumb rolling over the other, staring out the window. Pabbie's old station wagon wasn't exactly the most fashionable thing in the world nor did it run very far but, it ran, and at least the park was only around a few corners.

Clank!

The entire car shook, making the children confident that they'd lost a piece of the vehicle. Pabbie grumbled something about a pot hole as he made the final turn.

There it was. The park.

Parks are supposed to be fun for family outtings. They're supposed to be the place of picnics and kite flying and wonder in a child's eyes. Currently, it was the place of several unanimous gulps, the place of finding a trash can to hurl in, and the absolute fear in Anna's eyes.

"We're here," Pabbie said, putting the old clunker in park. They sat quietly, staring into the shadows cast by the sunset. The stage was lit brightly, dark red curtains masking the evil plot brewing behind them. They could see it waiting for them, waiting for the show to begin.

"Well, let's get going kids," Auntie said, lacking her usual cheer.

Pabbie and Auntie popped their doors open, peeling themselves from their seats. She looked into the back seat, smiling at the group before beginning her walk into the park. There were so many people already there, like the entire town had nothing better to do. Children playing tag, parents flipping through playbills. Meanwhile, Anna and her friends only sat staring with empty eyes.

"They only come when they are called," Olaf said.

"What?" Kristoff looked down at the boy between him and Anna.

"Oh," Olaf said. "I was thinking about this dream I had last night, I told Anna about it. You know, I was being all cool, killing zombies. Then one of them grabbed my leg and said that to me."

"They only come when they are called?" Kristoff looked down at his lap. He thought only for a moment before slamming his boot into the seat in front of him, nearly knocking it off its track. "Stupid puzzle pieces!"

"Huh?" Olaf looked up at him.

"It was enough that we had to get caught up in this," Kristoff said. "It was enough that I thought hey, yeah, we'll just go look for some stuff and try to help. Now look, look out there. We're here and we have nothing. So yeah, thanks, gods, real helpful."

"Hey, it's not their fault," Olaf pouted. "They're trying to help too."

"Yeah, well, they're bad at it," Kristoff huffed.

From the back of the car, where the spare tire sat, Sven had taken residency upon the uncomfortable hunk of rubber. The tall boy leaned forward, his hand coming down on Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff turned to look at him.

"What?" Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Did you have some magical dream too?"

Sven exhaled deeply, one brow rising but the rest of his face fell. He flicked his eyes over to Anna who sat nearly in tears, her breath shivering along with her nerves. Kristoff shut his eyes, pushing his aggression out through his nose.

"Anna," Kristoff said softly. Anna didn't want to hear it. She knocked her door open, scooting out and storming off to follow Auntie and Pabbie.

Sven only gave Kristoff a look of 'See what you did?' before pushing the back latch open and crawling out, trying to catch up to the girl.

"I hope she'll be okay," Olaf sighed.

"Me too, buddy," Kristoff said, pushing his door open. "Me too," he repeated softly, looking out to the scattered group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"5 minutes til' show!" Hans called, causing his minions to scramble across the stage. The cardboard trees had already been set, Milo had tested his fountain trick several times, trying to do it one-handed. Elsa had been fed the few lines she was supposed to say but otherwise had been told to stay put. She sat on the small stairs leading up to the stage, seeing glimpses of shadows wander by from the make-shift backstage area.

"Elsa, are you ready?" Milo asked.

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"Alright then, break a leg," Milo said. "I have everything set up, just stick to the plan," he whispered, giving her a wink before disappearing.

"Right," Elsa nodded.

Stick to the plan, save the world. Hopefully it was that easy. Elsa sighed, pushing herself upwards. At least she'd see everyone one last time, she thought. No, not the last time, she told herself. Not the last, hopefully. The plan would work, it would work and she would win, right?

"Elsa?" A voice said. "Sheesh you've gotten tall."

Elsa turned with a furrowed brow, she eyed the figure before her. "I'm sorry?"

"You've gotten taller," the girl said slowly.

Elsa stared at her in confusion. Mostly because she could swear she'd never seen the girl in her life. Partially because the girl was dressed as though she was going to a pool party. The girl wore small, round sunglasses with purple lenses. Thick brown bangs swept across her face, the rest of her messy brown hair was pulled back into a large pony tail. She wore a yellow cloth wrapped around her top, only covering enough to be decent. Her mid section curved over toned muscles, tanned skin sinking down into another cloth wrapped and knotted at her left hip that fell down to her bare feet.

"Who exactly are you?" Elsa asked.

The girl nearly looked hurt, inching back from Elsa's words.

"Last time I break the rules for you," the girl said, crossing her arms. "You really don't remember me?"

"No?" Elsa shrugged.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought," the girl shook her head.

"What?"

"Elsa!" Hans called. "Where are you?! We're on!"

Elsa turned, looking up to see Hans storming around on the stage. She looked back down, thinking she'd at least say goodbye to the girl. Only she was gone. Elsa shook her head, enough insanity.

The curtains were about to rise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pabbie had sat next to Elsa's parents in the front row, talking lightly with the worried eyes bouncing to the stage, hoping to see a glimpse of the girl with silver hair. Auntie had joined in occassionally, trying to keep everything positive. Kristoff sat beside her, Anna beside him, and Sven and Olaf beside her.

"I hope Kristoff hasn't given you much trouble at work," Pabbie chuckled.

"I've only gotten to work with him once or twice," Father smiled warmly. "But he's been well-behaved."

"Good," Pabbie nodded.

How can they be so casual? How do people simply stock emotions onto some kind of shelf in the back of their mind? Anna sat with that uneasy feeling, she had waited, she had done what she was told. Still, that sentence was so far from her. She rested her hands on her stomach. Why me? I'm not good at riddles or puzzles, why me?

How can they all laugh? How can they just sit there and chuckle? What about this seems funny? Their daughter is missing, Pabbie knows the world is going to end. Yet here they all are, sitting and laughing. Anna is tearing her hair out trying to figure out these stupid puzzle pieces and they're talking about model planes. Kristoff crossed his arms, looking between the trees. Well, you better have something good cooked up up there.

Zombies, Olaf thought. Undead, weird teeth, messed up jaws. He got a message from the gods too! He was important and he was trusted. He got to hear something that no one else could. He hoped it would help, at least. No world really deserved to end completely, right?

Sven stared blankly into the red fabric of the curtain. I'd really like a carrot right about now, he thought.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The sound system bursted with Hans's voice. All of the group cut their brooding and worries to an end, sitting up straight, watching the curtains begin to rise. Their toes wiggled, their lips were bitten into, the people around them were clapping, completely oblivious to what waited within.

The curtains rose completely, revealing Hans standing in a single spot light. He was smiling brightly into the crowd, watching each of their faces, particularly the front row. He was standing in front of the well painted but still obviously cardboard trees. The background showing the old town, Arendelle as it once was. His boots thudded against the wooden planks beneath him as he stepped forward into the sound of the applause.

"We start at the beginning, the very beginning," he said. "There were women born of the moon and men born of the sun. To each man, there was a sister. They were given such special gifts, the gifts they now use to watch over us."

The crowd died down slowly, silently listening to his monologue.

"Long ago, these men and women were robbed of their unique gifts. They were stolen and used for what we now call witchcraft. These humans who used their power met grim fates, horrid trials," he said, smiling even wider at the last bit. "Today, I wish to give you a glimpse into what it was like, to find a witch, and to accuse her of witch craft and I do it in honor of my dear ancestor, Priest Yollm."

The crowd cheered as the curtains closed once more, the scenery being adjusted just slightly. Elsa was positioned behind one of the trees, back straight and limbs close together. The fountain's large pieces were quickly assembled, Milo hiding behind the faux stone and readying his devices. Elsa breathed quickly, nearly hesitantly, her frozen ponds glancing down at the boy. Milo only gave her a half smile and a thumbs up.

'You'll do great,' he mouthed.

'I hope so,' Elsa mouthed back.

She grew tense again, staying in position as the curtain was pulled open once more. Hans stood over to the left now, his chest high with pride. The sweat on his forehead shined under the spotlight.

"We go back to the first star fall festival, in the middle of Arendelle all those years ago. The citizens, they danced, they laughed, they played," he said. "But trouble had struck!" He raised a hand, the spotlight momentarily turning red. "A young girl had leaned against a fountain, the water turning to ice."

Elsa took her cue, whipping around the tree and walking out onto the stage. Her parents' hearts skipped several beats, everyone in their row seemed to stop breathing. There she was, nearly. Her face was covered, there was no trace of her. Not a single bit of the girl in front of them was Elsa. Their shoulders slumped, their hearbreak nearly audible.

Elsa did as planned, she fell back, her hands falling to the fountain. She felt a small, uneven patch in the fountain as Milo quickly cranked his machine. Elsa wrapped her fingers tightly into her palm, looking up at Hans as he stared down back at her. To anyone else, he was smiling, and only that. He was an actor and if they'd knocked on his door, a bit of a lunatic. To her, she saw his eyes, that intensity, that excitement and blood lust. She saw his anticipation for the flames he had waited so long to conjure.

"A witch!" He called, pointing at her. "I sentence thee to death!"

Behind Hans, a series of carboard cutouts were held up carefully by Ronnie and Tim, being moved back and forth against the wood. They were sillouhettes of men with torches and pitchforks, audio of a ravenous crowd booming through the speakers. Elsa watched carefully as Hans smirked, turning away and grabbing his crossbow.

"Typically, witches were burned, set to trials," Hans said, his actor appeal fading. He was now speaking in a more serious tone, a more realistic tone. "The witch of winter, however, was condemned on the spot to a man hunt, scattered far and wide."

Hans loaded the bow and Elsa pushed herself to stand. Each of them had hearts echoing louder through their bodies than any other noise around them. Elsa took one last glance out through the blinding stage lights. She looked down at the faces who silently begged that she'd be okay. To her parents, to Pabbie, to Auntie, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, to all of them, she promised.

She looked back over to Hans's extended arm, to his concentrated eye.

It'll be okay.

Just hang in there.

The trigger was pulled and the lights went out. The thwip of the bow was heard by all, the entire audience with their jaws wide open. They sat completely in the dark, waiting, staring straight ahead.

Slowly, the stage grew lighter. Hans, at first, stood proud, he waited for the shock, for the dropped jaws of the audience. He looked out to them, seeing wide-eyes, seeing confused expressions. Only, when he looked back, he found that it was not for the reason he had hoped. Instead of ice, he only saw blood leaking through the boards. He saw a ball of black fabric and stage make-up.

"What," Hans gasped. "No."

He looked back out, staring into the crowd, pulling a quick smile across his face.

"The witch of winter," he cleared his throat. "Was killed in Arendelle that day, they say, by Priest Yollm's son. They say he got her with a crossbow and was welcomed into the home of the gods," he said, looking up at the stars.

Where's my welcome home you ungrateful bastards?! He thought.

The crowd slowly clapped, staring up at him with disappointed expressions.

"That's it?!" One man heckled.

"That's intermission," Hans winked. "I have a much bigger story coming after this two minute break."

The curtains closed and Hans scrambled forward. His face turned bright red, his knees hit the wood.

"What happened?" He hissed at Milo.

"I-I don't know sir," Milo shook.

Hans pushed Elsa's shoulder and she rolled to her back. He ripped the mask from her face. She laid limp, her lips slightly parted, her skin as cold as ice. Hans balled his hands into tight fists, trying not to scream.

"She wasn't supposed to die," he pounded his fists against the stage. "She was my ticket into the stars!"

"Ronnie!" Hans demanded. "Get her out of sight."

Ronnie nodded quietly, scooping Elsa into his arms. He clung the limp girl tightly to his chest, tears welling in his eyes. The black sliver of the arrow shined brightly against the stars, jutting from her chest. Ronnie took her to the make-shift backstage area, sitting down on a bench and placing her gently in his lap, craddling her.

"I'm sorry," Ronnie said softly. He pulled the hand from under her legs, brushing platinum strands from her face. Blood followed his fingers and he stared down at his hand in fear. Blood.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tight. "I'll keep you safe, miss."

"I'll keep you safe."

TBC...soon...


	13. Encore

A/N : First ever battle scene I've written so I hope it all sounds right. Also, in response to two questions, there was a chapter called 'Little Children' that ended up being cut from the story. It had a lot of the backstories for the characters, including Olaf who is, yes, meant to have autism. His character for the story is based on my younger brother who has aspergers. With this, Sven's backstory was also lost, meaning the reason for his silence was cut. Sven is meant to have a stutter that he was tormented over as a kid, leading him to never speak.

A/N 2 : Also, chapter 11 had a small re-write, pushing Elsa's reveal to her friends back to this chapter.

A/N 3 : This should have been the first one, sheesh. _**TRIGGER WARNING : There are descriptions of wounds from a hand-to-hand battle and implications of someone being beaten. I tried to keep the chapter under my T rating but I don't wish to cause any trouble with my descriptions!**_

Anyways, important chapter! What was Anna's riddle? Is Elsa really the witch of winter? Who was that girl before the play? Who will win between Elsa and Hans?! Is Elsa really dead?! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS STORY?! Find out now!

x x x

Hans stood alone between the cardboard trees.

His hands swayed and gestured, his voice was smooth and confident, though he spoke of absolutely nothing. He babbled, he chuckled, he watched carefully as those in front of him shuffled in their seats and played with their phones. There were those that yawned, those that were ready to stand and leave.

Except for the front row.

They were expecting something, they were waiting. They had a goal here other than filling the void of an empty Saturday evening. Pabbie sat rubbing his chin gently, seeming to smile every so often, as if he knew something. Anna sat with a puzzled expression, staring hard into her lap, thinking so desperately about something as if she knew nothing at all. Kristoff sat with his leg bobbing and his eyes nearly peering into Hans's clever disguise. Elsa's parents, well, her father was ready for blood and her mother only hoped to see platinum locks swing onto the stage, a gentle smile as her daughter took a final bow.

A final bow indeed.

Milo scrambled onto the stage, his breath heavy and his face covered in warm tears. He huffed and he puffed, body arching as he placed his hands on his knees.

"E-Elsa," he coughed.

"What about her?" Hans raised an eyebrow.

"She's dead," Milo sniffled.

The audience immediately filled the empty spaces between them with chatter, gossip, gasps, the whole lot. Anna's face dropped, mumbling something under her breath. Elsa's mother clung to her husband's arm, repeating over and over 'no.' Kristoff leaned forward, staring up with his jaw nearly in his lap. Sven nearly let out an actual noise of surprise as Olaf only whimpered.

"She can't be, I mean," Anna whispered.

"Wait," Pabbie said, propping up a finger.

"But-" Anna wanted to argue but Hans lifted a hand to quiet the racket beneath him.

"Oh Milo," Hans chuckled. "If only you had remembered to take your medicine. It's only a play, Elsa is fine."

"No, she's not Hans," Milo shook his head, wiping his face with his sleeve. "You killed her and you killed Aurora," Milo said. He looked to the crowd, seeing two shaking shadows clinging to one another. "Which, I should have stopped and I'm sorry, I'm sorry to her and to everyone else. But I'm here now to stop you, to put an end to this."

"And what proof do you have?" Hans asked.

Milo inhaled deeply, snatching the end of his sweater's sleeve and pulling it upwards. "Do you see all this? Hans did this to me, the same thing he did to that poor girl."

"Still not seeing any proof," Hans shrugged.

"My proof is her body, Hans," Milo said and Hans paused. "There's no point now, Hans, just let it go."

Let it go? Let it go?

So many years alone in his room, dreaming, wishing of seeing real magic. So many years of being taught how to find a witch. So many years of reading that tome. So many years of being the boy sitting on the porch being brushed passed by his brothers, being taunted and ridiculed. Hans wouldn't dare turn around and tell that poor little boy on the porch that there was no point and honestly, Milo shouldn't have either.

"So you thought you were clever," Hans nodded. "You thought to get me here in front of everyone with her body and to reveal me. Well," Hans grinned. "Here I am. Who's going to stop me?"

The audience stilled. Statues may as well have taken their seats, frozen expressions of awe locked in their jaws. They wanted to stand, to have the murderer in front of them arrested, they wanted someone to do something but they didn't have the heart to do it themselves. They only sat watching, waiting.

"Oh, come on, here, I confess. Sherrif? Would you like to do the honors?" Hans chuckled, holding out his wrists. The sherrif only sank back down into his seat, rubbing at the scars from the burns on his hand.

"Perhaps one of Elsa's little friends? I know you must be dying to see her again," Hans gestured to the front row. Elsa's father went to stand but her mother yanked his sleeve, holding him down. Kristoff had prepared to do the same for Anna, but she sat still, a vacant stare on her face. Guilt still overwhelming her.

"Well then, I bring you all to the final act of our performance," Hans smiled. "I had hoped it would end in a throne but it seems it will only end in the death of a useless magot."

Still, the audience only watched, unable to look away. What could he possibly do?

"Nothing up my sleeve," Hans said, rolling up the sleeve of his jacket and showing his bare arm to the audience. He then turned to Milo.

"Any last words?"

"I'm sorry," Milo nodded. "To everyone I've helped you hurt."

"Poor choice. Perum," Hans said and his palm began to glow under the flickering flame sitting on his skin. The audience stared in both wonder and horror. They had been that child, the child that once believe in magic and spells. They had all wondered what it would be like to see it, to feel it, only now they wished they never knew. Some eyes shut tight, some hands covered children's faces. Some though, they couldn't even blink, they couldn't look away, they only sat with wide jaws and heavy breaths.

"Perum clov," Hans said, his arm extended and the flame darted directly toward Milo.

Silence.

Anticipation, confusion, fear, grief for someone they had only known existed for those few seconds, they all felt it. They lifted their eyelids, they stared in disbelief.

"Impossible," Hans gasped.

For between him and Milo stood a thick sheet of ice.

Steam rose from the small indent made by the fireball. A smile rose on Milo's face.

"She's alive," Hans hissed.

"Very much so," Milo nodded.

"Where is she?" Hans asked through gritted teeth.

"Around," Milo shrugged. He turned to face the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid this is the end of tonight's show."

"What is going on here?!" One man screamed.

"Are you both demons?!" Another yelled.

"Everyone, please," Milo threw his hands up. "What you've just seen is my proof, Hans is a murderer and he is dangerous."

"What you've also seen," Hans interjected. "Is the magic of that ice witch you're trying to protect."

Anna and Kristoff immediately stared at once another, silently questioning if they had heard that correctly. Elsa? A witch?! How could they have missed it? How could they not have seen?

"She's got some explaining to do," Kristoff whispered. "We put our lives on the line for her when she could have escaped the whole time?!"

"I'm sure she has an explanation, Kristoff," Anna whispered. Though, in her gut, she felt it to. She felt betrayed and worse yet, she had grieved for someone who had lied to her about her secret, about her death.

"Quiet," Pabbie whispered. "Wait."

"What they've seen," Milo corrected. "Is that while you use your powers for murder, she uses hers to protect people, she's good and she's kind. I wanted them to see that."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," Hans shrugged. "Though, I saw the arrow in her chest."

"The prop arrow from your bow case may be missing," Milo shrugged.

"I saw the blood," Hans said.

"Oh, the fake blood? You know, you really shouldn't have made me help carry the props out while Elsa was getting her make-up done," Milo smiled. "And you probably should have checked for a pulse."

"Well then, I applaud your display but I grow tired of talking. Bring your ice witch to me so I can kill her properly," Hans said.

With that, the sound of stomping feet echoed through the park. The stage shook with the pounding of marching boots. Only these boots were not made of leather, they were made of ice. Five figures marched in a line through the cardboard trees, each of them about six feet high. They carried fine swords made of thin ice and wore uniforms as clear as crystal. Each one had a hat, shining with an emblem in the shape of a snowflake.

"Nutcrackers," Hans laughed. "She's sending out little ice sculptures?"

The nutcrackers circled him and stopped, their legs straight and their feet together. Each one drew their weapon, aiming a sharp point at Hans's neck.

"I'll take that as my cue," Milo said. He hopped from the stage, scurrying over to the front row. Hans stood still, staring down at the sharp points before him. Was this meant to be a trap or a joke? Hans couldn't decide, still, it was amusing to see them try. Milo scurried over to Kristoff and his friends, staring down at their worried faces.

"I know you all don't know me, but I need you to help me get everyone out of here and get them somewhere safe. We have about ten seconds until this gets nasty."

"What? You reveal magic and we're expected to leave?" Kristoff asked. "I have my own bones to pick with Elsa."

"Look, I'll explain everything," Milo said. "Right now, these people are in danger."

"Alright," Kristoff shrugged. "Where are we taking them?"

"The church," Milo said. "Just take them there and keep them there."

"What about Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Elsa should be fine, lets go," Milo said.

Kristoff nodded and got up to his feet, bringing his hands to cup his mouth.

"Alright!" He yelled. "As psycho up there is about to start letting fireballs loose in the town, I suggest we all leave! We will all be heading to the church!"

"Why should we follow you?!" A man called.

"Do you want to stay here with him?" Kristoff asked, pointing to Hans.

"Oh, come now, they want to watch my brilliant display!" Hans called back.

A few audience members stood to their feet, shuffling out of their aisles, standing beside the group. Pabbie and Auntie pried themselves free of the chairs, taking one last glance at Hans before trying to help.

"Alright, all of you in this section, come with me, we need to all stay calm and stick together," Auntie smiled.

"I still don't see the need for all this," a man said.

With that, Hans had uttered more words into his blood stained palms. In one large burst of flames, the cardboard trees were incinerated and the backsplash was left smoldering. All that remained of the nutcrackers were a few drops of water leaking through the cracks of the stage. Hans cackled to himself, lighting his palm once more.

"No one leaves," he whispered. At his smile, at the shadow cast upon his face, at the spreading flames, people began to scream. When his fire was aimed at them, at their children, that was when it was no longer just magic, it was death standing in front of them. As soon as Hans's lips parted for his next spell, a cracking noise filled the air. The sound of ice rising and forming. The people in the front stumbled backwards as a thick sheet of ice rose between them and the stage.

"Elsa," Anna gasped. She placed one hand to the tall sheet as it spread far above her head, growing taller and taller.

"Alright! Everyone follow us to the church!" Kristoff called. "Lets move!"

Parents scooped up their children, lovers grabbed one another's hands, they all began to flee. Olaf hopped upwards, running to the front of the pack and Sven followed him.

"Everyone to the church, come on now," Auntie said, ushering and waving the scrambling masses.

She latched on to Pabbie, pulling him along side her behind the fleeing town. Kristoff watched as the last few began to flee the park, he looked around, making sure no one was left. Of course, there was one. Anna stood alone, hand pressed against the ice.

"I think this is it," she said.

"The end of the world? Yeah, it is, lets go," Kristoff said.

"But Kristoff," Anna said.

"No, lets go!" Kristoff shouted. He grabbed at her elbow, stringing her along as he ran to catch up with the rest of the group. He only took one look backwards, one glance at the burning stage. He watched as Hans plunged an enormous flame into the ice, he watched it wither under his touch and he only had one thing to say :

"Good luck," he whispered. "We're counting on you."

And just like everyone else, he and Anna were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come out, come out," Hans taunted. "Your wall may have spared them for now but I have a tight schedule to keep with my domination of this world."

Hans turned slowly, staring in every direction with a watchful eye. He eyed each piece of scenery, his flickering flame starving for blood.

"Perum clov!" He shouted and a flame flew out, completely devouring the curtain leading to the backstage. He peered into the dim light left by his wrath. He stepped toward it slowly, looking down past the stairs. Nothing.

"Tricky little witch, aren't you?" Hans chuckled. "No matter, you can only hide for so long."

"Perum clov!" He shouted, turning on his heels and allowing another fireball to fling behind him. Still, nothing. His chuckle echoed once more, his teeth grinded together.

"Come out!" He screamed.

"You're not so perceptive, are you?" Elsa asked.

Hans's stare jolted over. His eyes met a thin figure sitting straight in one of the chairs in the front row. Elsa sat with her spine straight and her hands folded. A large, loose braid sat upon her shoulder and her dress had changed. Sky blue fell from her shoulders to her feet, a large slid up the left leg. Her feet were bare and covered in grass but the rest of her was so prim, so proper and beautiful.

"I see you've dressed up for your own funeral," Hans said. "Funny, people usually wear black."

Elsa stood from her seat, staring up at the man in front of the flames.

"There doesn't need to be another funeral," Elsa said. "You can quit now and this can all end."

"It'll end in your grave," Hans said. "Perum Skume!"

The floorboards of the stage began to melt, their fine wood giving in to the creeping, crawling liquid forming on top of them. Hans hopped down, letting the stage collapse under his growing army. Seering hot liquid devoured the stage, leaving nothing but smoldering dirt beneath it. It began to bubble and shift, figures rising from it.

Elsa inhaled deeply, a ball of frost and wind swirling in her palm, she cast it down into the ground and the spreading lava met grass covered in a light frost. The ice began to grow and move, her own men coming to her call. Her nutcrackers standing tall, reaching for their blades.

"Do you really think your ice men stand a chance against fresh lava?" Hans cackled. He stepped forward, only a few inches away from her. Behind him, thirty figures stood tall, their skin made of hardened lava, cracked and oozing with fresh fire.

"I'll let them fall before anyone else gets hurt," Elsa said.

"Alright," Hans shrugged. "Lets begin then, shall we?"

"May the best sorcerer win," Elsa nodded, extending a hand.

"I already have," Hans smiled. He snapped his fingers and his soldiers swept forth. Their feet left no remains of the grass, the greenery fading under their touch. Elsa waved a hand and her nutcrackers saluted, marching forth and drawing their blades.

"Perum incern!" Hans shouted and the lava men jumped forward. They let out hisses as they latched onto the nutcrackers, their claws digging in to the freshly carved ice. The nutcrackers drew their weapons back, plunging icy swords into the core of their foe. Weapons were swung, body parts were melted, the trees around them groaned under the weight of heat and ice stomping on their roots.

Elsa stayed focus though, she watched Hans light his palms once more, flinging fireballs in her direction. One sidestep, two sidestep, the third fireball just barely knicking her elbow. Her eyes narrowed as a fourth was coming right for her chest. She coated her hands in thick ice, catching the ball right between her palms and flattening the flame between them. She molded the ice in her hands, spikes being hurled back in Hans's direction.

He replied with a quick spell, one swipe of his hand melting her weapons.

It's the spells, she thought, he's nothing without them.

With another fireball on the way, Elsa quickly ducked behind one of her nutcrackers, nearly being knocked backwards as the poor ice creature was torn into by a lava-man. She scrambled forwards, listening as Hans just kept going, firing at her every movement. She only kept casting at the ground, more and more nutcrackers to give her cover before soon there were more ice men than trees.

"Hiding again, are we?" Hans asked. "No matter."

Hans watched the ice men gather, shoving their swords through his men. He watched carefully, trying to see just one little hair out of place. He waded through until he was surrounded by nothing but ice, the figures trying to lunge at him.

"Perum Collu!" Hans shouted. From his very core, fire shot in every direction. The burst spread to the very edges of the park, trees collapsing and whining as they hit the ground. The once at least slightly green grass was nothing but ash, the ground singed black. The entire park was nearly gone, the wasteland Elsa had feared. One spell, one small utterance, and Hans had turned it into smoldering ash.

All except one perfectly carved cocoon sitting before him.

"Gee, I wonder where Elsa could be," he laughed to his remaining lava men. The beings only stared at him. "Next time I'll find the spell to give you guys a sense of humor."

He stepped forward, knocking three times on the small dome.

"Elsa?" He called. "Your ice men, I'm afraid, are dead. As are the trees, the grass, and well nearly everything. It seems your practice was not enough to face me."

He placed one hand on the ice. "Perum," he whispered.

As the heat began to tear through the ice, Elsa positioned herself. As soon as she could see his face, as soon as she saw his glowing hands, she jumped forward. She collided straight into him, knocking him off his feet. They both fell to the ground.

"A tackle? Was that really your-" Hans's taunt was cut off as hands grasped his cheeks. His face grew colder, colder, and finally he felt frostbite crawling through his veins. He went to speak, to taunt her again. But as she pulled herself to her feet, he realized he couldn't speak.

His mouth was left wide open, his jaw frozen. He pushed himself up to sit, eventually pushing himself to stand. He flicked his wrist, made odd noises at his palm, he tried snapping, clapping, anything to get a flame to rise. What was wrong? He could at least generate a little heat without a word usually. This, this was impossible. He looked down at his hands to find there was no heat left.

"How does it feel?" Elsa asked, stepping closer. "The cold doesn't bother me but you seem like the summer kind of person yourself."

She had spread her vile, disgusting magic through his body. His fingertips had turned blue, he began to shiver at the feeling of his own skin. His bones ached for winter had come once more and it was eating him from the inside out.

"It won't kill you," Elsa said. "I won't kill you," she corrected. "I'll let you live but you can't do it the way you have, you must understand that we have to live side by side."

And Hans thought of that one little boy. That little boy alone on the stoop with his book. He thought of staring out at the back yard, watching the other children play. He thought of his brothers asking him to throw the ball back and only ignoring them. He then imagined that boy, that lonely child, being extended the hand of a small girl with platinum hair. He remembered what it was like to believe in magic not only as a power, but as a wonder; as this rare marvel usually only seen in the dreams of creative young children.

Hans fell to his knees. His body shook and his eyes began to gloss over. His fists slammed into the smoldering ground, his shoulders quivering. He looked up to Elsa with this strange look, this look she'd never seen him give, as though he wanted to give in.

He nodded silently and Elsa decided to trust him, to trust that look.

A poor decision entirely.

As Elsa lowered herself, she bent her knees and leaned down to the poor, broken boy. Though when she did, his hand reached forward, pulling at her braid and making her yelp. She was forced to look into his eyes, to see that look more closely. The look of abanonment and pain. She was pulled more fiercely and suddenly Hans didn't need need magic or mockery. For Elsa had done all that she could do, between frostbite and stinging limbs, Hans was suffering.

But Hans still had his fists and he'd be damned if Elsa didn't suffer too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small, nearly fallen to pieces church had been filled to the brim with townspeople. They sat lighting candles and praying. Children played various games quietly as their parents sobbed and shook. Auntie had taken to making rounds to assure everyone that everything would be fine. Olaf had begun playing Tic-Tac-Toe with Sven. Pabbie sat snoring in one of the pues and Anna sat beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

"I have it," she whispered. "I have it and he won't let me leave," she whined, watching Kristoff as he stood talking to the pastor, occasionally watching to make sure she was still there.

"What do you have?" Pabbie asked, his eyes only half open.

"I figured out the riddle," Anna said. "I mean, I think I did, I hope I did."

"And what was your answer?" Pabbie asked.

"I think, I think Elsa was my answer," she said. "But, she's powerful, obviously. I mean I didn't know she could do that, any of that. I can't believe she kept it from me."

"Her reasons are her own," Pabbie said.

"Yeah, well, I mean I'm sure she has reasons, I just would have really liked to know about this sooner. I mean, the world is in danger. It's so weird that we're in here right now and it's so quiet meanwhile out there it's probably all firey and terrifying."

Pabbie went to speak but his mouth shut back tight. He raised himself quickly, sitting up straight and he seemed to be listening for something.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"You must go," Pabbie said.

"Huh?" Anna asked.

"Elsa is in danger, you must go and help her. She has done her part, now it is up to you to do yours."

"But I still don't know what to do," Anna whined.

"If they find it necessary, I'm sure the gods will send their help, now, go," Pabbie said.

Anna only nodded, unsure of how he even knew what was happening. Still, there was no time to question it. She jumped from her seat and sprang over the back of the pew, nearly falling. She scrambled towards the doors and through Kristoff called her name, she only kept running.

My part, right, my part.

Oh, what is my part?!

She dashed down the main street, hitting the corner hard and slamming on her heels. The park, she gasped. The stage was gone, then again, so was everything. The trees, the grass, the benches, it was all gone except for two figures. To melded forms clashing in the center.

"Elsa," she gasped.

Her legs moved without a second thought. She tried her best to jump over the trees and the scattered stumps. She could see them more clearly, she could see Hans with his shoulder flexed back, his fist in the air. He was straddled over Elsa, one hand loosely on her throat.

"Stop it!" Anna yelled. "Stop!"

Hans looked up to her, his jaw still hanging open. She charged forward with as much speed as her clumsy body could manage. She put all her force, all her momentum into one leg, her foot slamming into Hans's ribs. The boy let out a cry of pain, falling to his side and holding the now bruised spot.

"HA!" Anna stuck her tongue out. "Mister big and invincible ain't so tough now!"

Wait, why weren't they using magic? Wasn't this supposed to be some big magical quest? Anna looked down to the cringing Hans, finally letting it register that his jaw was indeed frozen. His skin was light blue, his limbs barely seeming to move. Huh? Anna's eyes followed the ground until they reached Elsa.

"Elsa," Anna gasped. She fell to her knees beside the girl, immediately scooping her up with one arm under her back and one arm brushing the hair from her face. One of her eyes was swollen and dark, her icy blue pools completely hidden under the bruise. Her lip was busted twice, blood rolling down her chin. Her nose ran like an unfixed leaking faucet. Elsa let out a groan as Anna moved her and Anna flinched, unsure of how to handle Elsa's broken form.

"How could this happen?" Anna asked. "You, you have magic, you could have killed him."

"I can't," Elsa's voice was quiet and rough. Her throat clenched with every sound. "I did what I could, I tried to just stop him."

"No, no, you did great," Anna nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "You stopped him from burning everything, you saved everyone."

"He's still dangerous," Elsa warned, her one functioning eye rolling over to look at the boy.

"I won't let him hurt you," Anna said, pulling Elsa in closer. "You'll be okay."

"I'm not worried about me," Elsa smiled.

"Don't be a big cheeseball right now!" Anna whined.

"Anna," Elsa whispered. "It's okay."

"It's not okay, Elsa, you're dying, you're dying and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"It's my fault because I didn't figure out the stupid riddle from the gods in time, it was my job to save you and to save the world and I failed and now you're dying."

"Riddle? From the?" Elsa stared at her oddly, her vision starting to blur.

"No, no, Elsa stay with me," Anna cried. "Come on, stay with me, tell me about the monarchs, tell me about tea in the garden. Tell me anything, please, please don't leave me."

Hans tried to push himself to sit up but Anna kicked her leg out, careful not to disturb Elsa. She got him right in the elbow and knocked him back down.

"No!" Anna yelled. "You stay down and don't get back up," she shouted.

"Elsa?" Anna looked down. The girl's head had lulled back, her chest had stopped rising. The blood on her face began to dry and Anna had to stop herself from screaming.

"You only come when you are called, huh?" Anna mumbled. "I'm calling you! I'm calling out to you! Save her, please."

Wait, call, calling. They only come when they are called.

The missing sentence...the riddle. It couldn't be.

"I call upon Aura who brings the spring showers and flowers," Anna whispered. The breeze grew gentle across her cheeks, small buds began to crawl through the dirt. Hans pushed himself up quickly, staring at the ground in disbelief. Vines began to wind through the earth, twisting and pulling until Hans was sitting up right, held tightly in their grasp.

"I call upon Lillian who brings the summer sands and heat," Anna said. The breeze grew warm and Hans's jaw began to thaw. His skin lost it's hue but still the vines kept his limbs contained. He went to speak, to say something snarky, to make her stop, but his mouth filled with sand. He began to spit it out but it stuck between his teeth and under his tongue.

"I call upon Nola who brings the autumn winds and storms," Anna said. The breeze turned to a harsh wind a drizzle fell to their skin. Thunder shook the earth and threatened to shatter the sky.

This is it, Anna thought, it wasn't just a riddle. The corpse had said that when things were at their worst, that this would be their salvation. But that last part, that last bit, he said, would only come to her when the time was right.

"I call upon Elsa who brings the winter snow and ice."

Nothing.

Elsa didn't move nor stir. She didn't begin breathing, she didn't make a sound.

"No, no, was that not right?" Anna cried. "No, don't let me fail again, come on, give me a re-try!"

Anna's head fell forward as her shoulders shook. She clung to Elsa, sobbing into the empty chest left behind by her wounds. No, Anna thought, please. I tried so hard.

"You did fine," a voice said softly into her ear. She jolted and let out a yelp.

"Relax, sunshine, it's only us," another voice said.

"We're here to help!" Another said cheerfully.

Anna began to turn but the sources had already taken their places standing beside her. Three seemingly young girls stood by her sides. The one to her right had unruly shoulder length blonde hair. Her torso was covered in a brown bodice, a skirt made of fresh green leaves flourishing from beneath it. A crown of vines wrapped around her head. To her left stood the other two, one slightly chubby her skin of a darker shade. Her outfit was similar to the first only she wore a dress, the chest piece resembeling the shell of a pumpkin. The cloth tumbling from beneath it was brown except for one large white streak down the middle. Her crown was woven with orange leaves. The last was a girl who was tall and thin. She wore small, round sunglasses with tinted lenses. Her outfit was much different, only a yellow cloth wrapped around her upper section. Her bottom covered by orange fabric that hung from her hips. Her wild brown hair was pulled into a massive ponytail.

"I'm Aura!" The first said. "More commonly known as the Witch of Spring," the girl bowed.

"I'm Nola," the second said cheerfully. "Also known as the Witch of Autumn."

"And I'm Lillian," the last said flatly. "I am known for being one hell of a fire mage."

"That is not your line!" Aura whined.

"You get tired of being called a witch after a couple of centuries," Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Right!" Aura stood tall. "We're known as witches," she said, leaning in to Anna. "But as I'm sure you've guessed, we are the star fall gods. People like Hans thought we were witches," she giggled. "Jokes on them, right?"

Gods. Actual gods were standing next to her. Anna had been trusted to not only help the gods save the word but to summon them. It was so...very...

"Awesome!" Anna cheered, earning a giggle from Nola and Aura.

"We'll get to all the formalities in a minute, ladies. We have jobs to do," Lillian said, pointing at Hans.

"Oh, right, what shall we do with this one?" Nola asked.

Hans only shook his head rapidly, spitting the last bit of sand from his mouth. "Wait, ladies, please, you have to understand, I was only trying to help."

"You were trying to replace me," Lillian said. "And let me tell you, you want to play with fire, kid? 'Cause I've got few centuries more practice than you and I'd love to show you how it's done."

"No, no, I assure you I-" Hans was interrupted by Lillian's palm.

"Aura, would you please do your thing before Lillian hurts someone?" Nola asked softly.

"Oh! Of course!" Aura cheered and snapped her fingers. Her vines creeped along, wrapping themselves around Hans's mouth.

"Uh-" Anna spoke. "I know you guys are gods and you know what you're doing and all but," Anna paused. She moved Elsa, holding her out. "Can you fix her?"

"Woah," Aura gasped. Her and the others kneeled, sitting around Anna in a half circle.

"This isn't exactly our field," Nola said nervously.

"What do you mean? You're gods, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't work like that," Nola explained. "Life of creatures is Lenus's department. He's the one that let the corpse speak with you."

"Well, I mean, you guys are here and that one guy that kinda looked like the ghost of Christmas Past came to see me, so he can too, right?" Anna asked. "And I mean Elsa's a god, so she can't die! Oh wow, Elsa's a god. I still can't believe, am I awake? Like, really awake? Because this is still kind of freaking me out."

"You're awake," Nola chuckled.

"And technically, no," Lillian replied. "Gods can't die. But when we're put into human bodies, those tend to have expiration dates."

"So then, I'll never see Elsa again?" Anna asked, clutching Elsa's body close to her chest.

"Why don't we take her some place safe and we'll see what we can do?" Nola asked.

"I don't see why you'd give her false ho-" Lillian was cut off by Nola punching her in the arm.

"We can take Elsa to Pabbie's," Anna said.

"Sounds lovely," Nola said.

"I'll see if I can get Kristoff to answer his phone," Anna said. "You guys just have to promise not to freak him out when you meet him."

"Promise," Nola smiled.

"Pinky promise!" Aura clapped.

"Yeah, yeah, lets get this show on the road," Lillian waved her hand.

"Oh," Anna said. "And thank you."

"For what, dear?" Nola perked up a brow.

"For saving us," Anna smiled.

Us.

Saving us.

Nola and Aura only looked to one another before looking down at the battered Elsa. Their eyes then traced back up to their oldest, their most bold. Lillian bit down on her lip, staring down at the smiling girl.

"Of course, kid," Lillian said softly. She nodded a small nod. "Of course."

To be continued.


End file.
